<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【思燃】耗尽 by WinnerShao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773131">【思燃】耗尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnerShao/pseuds/WinnerShao'>WinnerShao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creator chose not to use archive warnings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnerShao/pseuds/WinnerShao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>思燃cp<br/>《目标人物》全剧组架空，很老套的神魔题材了<br/>保留部分原著内容<br/>全员恶人，组团打副本，是个长连载<br/>含怀孕生子养娃内容*<br/>自行避雷*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张思睿/郝燃</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在大部分人的认知中，恶魔是一个混乱且浑浊的群体，他们毫无章法，嗜血成性，在光明之处藏起自己的犄角和獠牙，用千娇百媚的姿态骗人类上床，然后在前戏唱完的最后一个音符的余音下，吃掉人的心脏。</p><p>可也有些恶魔会失败，在懊恼和不甘中被人类反杀。</p><p>这座已经被恶魔占领的城市里还残留的活着的人，他们也许还在某个地方聚集一堂的出谋划策，不甘于只能待在食物链最底端的现状而试图奋起反抗，他们梦想着有朝一日能重见希望，只是这希望在恶魔群体的总领踏入这座城市的时候就已经宣告着失败。</p><p>在吞噬掉最后一方光明的时候，这个站在万恶之上的魔已不能再被称为“王”，嗜血杀神将光明溶于自身的家伙已经封神。</p><p>恶魔把那股力量称为“上神”。</p><p>张思睿手指着地图上不大不小的一块标志着“M城”的区域，示意坐在会议桌两侧的人，他要去这里。</p><p>“为什么不去G市？那里环境条件不是更好吗？”柯宸举手发话，他很不解为什么像张思睿这样有洁癖的家伙没有选择要比M市干净的多的G市。</p><p>“因为这里，有惊喜。”张思睿扯了扯领带，嘴角向上勾了勾。</p><p>“屁大点地方能有啥惊喜啊？”魏子由问。</p><p>“有吸血鬼啊。”欧可回答了魏子由。</p><p>“啥？！”坐在魏子由旁边位子的柯糖闻言一惊，差点叫嘴里的糖把自己噎死，“吸血鬼这玩意儿不是早就绝迹了吗？”</p><p>欧可捏了捏太阳穴，从兜里掏出自己的眼镜带上，开启了百科全书模式：“吸血鬼，又称血族，是临界于人类和恶魔之间的超自然生物...”他顿了顿，“...在恶魔大面积占领人类世界之前，吸血鬼普遍存在于人类群体当中，但因为外形与人类十分相像，有些低等恶魔分辨不出，又或者是单纯的对这个生物群体感到好奇，我们的族人会无意或有意的在屠杀吸血鬼，导致这种生物在恶魔占领人类世界的时候就已经濒临灭绝，后来人类为了能与恶魔对抗争取一丝生机开始研究能够杀死恶魔的武器，吸血鬼就成了很好的实验材料，除了喝血他们对人不会造成任何伤害，但是人类的银质武器却能要了他们的命。”</p><p>欧可长吁了一口气，可算解释完了，于是他收起了眼镜，恢复了最开始凌人的样子。</p><p>站在会议桌旁边的张思睿认可的点了点头，不愧是他看中的人。</p><p>上神有自己的亲卫队，亲卫队是临界在一神之下万魔之上的一个群体，身份等级称为“神魔”，作用好比保镖。</p><p>张思睿的亲卫队有五位神魔，此刻坐在会议室里的只有四位，还有一位已经先他们一步去了M城。</p><p>“但是前几年吸血鬼已经绝迹的消息明明已经证实了啊，这两年也没有在听到过关于吸血鬼的事儿了？根源都没了的家伙怎么冒出来的？”魏子由翻了翻他堪比百科全书的手机，几年前拍的物种灭绝的报告书现在还留有照片。</p><p>“所以才要去看看，我已经让秦森先我们一步去了。”张思睿摆了摆手，示意今天的会议到此结束，“一个小时之后收拾好行李，到这里集合。”</p><p>亲卫队的四个人出了会议室，柯糖从兜里又掏出了一根棒棒糖，高高兴兴准备撕开糖纸享受一番的时候却被他哥一把抢下。</p><p>她眨了眨两只大眼睛，试图表达无辜，但这招对魏子由管用，对柯宸可不管用。</p><p>“知道你为什么不长个儿吗，就是因为你天天吃糖！”</p><p>“哎呀，我是恶魔，这人类的小零食对我不会造成多大影响的，再说了，没道理恶魔都得高大威猛吧？谁还不是个小仙女了。”柯糖嘟着嘴，白了他哥一眼。</p><p>“都别闹了，赶紧回去收拾收拾东西吧，我感觉啊，这一回咱们去了就没得回了。”欧可没敢把最后一句话说的很大声，毕竟主子耳朵太尖，一个吸血鬼的发现报告就能让一向冷静的张思睿瞬间兴奋起来不说，之前打死都不肯搬去人类社会里的这位上神大人这次竟然火急火燎的招呼着搬家，只能说明这次出现吸血鬼的事件背后的原因并不简单。</p><p>“不过...话又说回来，秦森哥先跑去做什么了？”魏子由查询了一下秦森手机的定位信息，发现秦森在昨天就已经到达了M市，而张思睿却是今天才来通知他们出发的。</p><p>“估计是被张思睿派去先一步侦查了吧，反正去了就知道了，先回家收拾东西吧。”柯宸把棒棒糖上的包装纸扯下来，一手把糖纸还给柯糖，另一手顺其自然的就把糖放进了自己嘴里。</p><p>“？？？唉？？？还说我吃糖！你自己不也吃吗！”</p><p>欧可在最后面看着为了一根棒棒糖在大厅里追闹的兄妹，还有跟在后边嘟囔着让柯糖“跑慢点”、“小心点”的魏子由，实在是没忍住翻白眼的冲动，他也不知道这三个家伙，到底是怎么能获得张思睿的青睐的。</p><p>但也不得不承认，干正事的时候，他们还是挺靠谱的。</p><p>欧可拿着刚刚从会议室里带出来的资料，是关于物种基因鉴定的报告书，虽说调查结果显示的确实是吸血鬼不错，数据证明也没有发现什么纰漏，但欧可就是觉得哪里怪怪的。</p><p>“...算了，还是先回去收拾东西吧...”</p><p>四个人收拾自己的行李收拾到一半，突然就被一股力量连人带着没装完的行李箱一起被传送到了会议室，结果乱七八糟的衣物掉了一地。</p><p>这让有着严重洁癖的张思睿挑了挑眉。</p><p>“你干啥啊，不是说一个小时吗？这才半个小时都没到吧？”魏子由揉着自己摔疼的屁股颤颤悠悠的站起来。</p><p>“秦森刚才给我来消息了，他找到那只吸血鬼了，但是出了点意外。”张思睿将手机屏转过去给众人看。</p><p>屏幕画面的照片里有个面容清秀、长着人类外形就是肤色偏白了些的家伙，他倒在地上，脑袋下枕着不大不小的一滩血，还有一个巨大的广告牌，因为摔落砸到物体时的巨大反冲力被弹到了一边。</p><p>“这就是那个吸血鬼？长得还挺好看的。”柯糖双指放大照片，专看人脸：“你瞧瞧，这小泪痣，这长睫毛，这小嘴唇，这...这脸怎么这么眼熟啊？”</p><p>“哎呀行啦，他长得还没我好看，有什么可看的。”魏子由扯着柯糖的衣领子把人从手机前拽了回来。</p><p>“别闹了，好不好看不是重点，森哥去的时候这广告牌就已经砸下来了？”欧可凑近看了看场面，“确实眼熟，而且现场感觉也不太对劲。”</p><p>“我也这么觉得，所以才把你们都传送过来，我们要比预计时间早一点出发了。”</p><p>“那我们这行李...”柯宸踢了踢脚边不知道谁的箱子。</p><p>“不都有随身带着的隐藏空间吗，暂时先放里面吧。”</p><p>秦森用很快的速度拍了几张现场照片，但毕竟救命要紧，他没有太多时间去想事故的造成原因。但是凑近看清这只鬼的长相之后，秦森有一瞬间的微愣，这张脸他见过，其他人也见过。这也难怪为什么只是一张吸血鬼重新被发现的报告也能让时时刻刻都保持冷静的张思睿坐立不安。</p><p>这张脸的主人，在几年前吸血鬼被宣布绝迹的前一刻，还在跟他们笑着告别。</p><p>然后，就是吸血鬼灭亡的消息公之于众了。</p><p>神魔带有可以随心发动的医疗能力，秦森把人扶起来让他靠着墙边坐着，把手放在头部伤口的上方开始进行救治，瞥眼间扫到对方上衣口袋里掉出来的一叠东西。</p><p>“...郝祺..？这不是他...”秦森本想好好查看一下那一叠东西，但是被眼前突然亮起的强光晃了一下。</p><p>五个身影随即出现在这条街上，其中还有个目光呆滞的家伙落地又没站稳，是谁呢就不点名了。</p><p>“什么情况？”张思睿扯了扯领带，半蹲下来，看着这张让他朝思夜想了快五六年的脸。</p><p>“没事，但是，不出意外的话，醒来会是失忆状态。”从手心里隐隐传来的波动让秦森捏了把冷汗，如果张思睿这一次是专门为他而来的，那么当事人的失忆会对接下来的一系列调查产生影响，甚至会更加麻烦。</p><p>“这不是郝燃吗？？！我说照片为什么那么眼熟！”魏子由凑上前去，这可是他一直以来都爱惜着的好弟弟，当年听闻噩耗时的悲痛感与现在措不及防又相见的震惊感对等，还好他的下巴够结实，不至于掉到地上。</p><p>“不是，”秦森把手里的东西递给同样有些错愣的柯宸，“他不是郝燃，他叫郝祺。”</p><p>“郝祺？”张思睿闻言起身，他的眉从看到照片起就没放松下来，他拿过柯宸手里的身份信息，又看看“郝祺”外衣底下的病号服，“他是从医院跑出来的，吸血鬼犯得着去医院吗？”</p><p>“他应该在接受某种治疗，或者说是改造。”欧可大概看了一眼张思睿手里的体检单，这跟他记忆之中的郝燃的身体情况数据是一模一样的，只是这其中多了几个检查项。</p><p>“改造？什么改造？”柯糖扯了扯欧可的衣角，眨着她的两只大眼睛向欧可发射着疑惑。</p><p>“应该是人类的行为，这些新多出来的项目，我之前没有见过，不出意外的话，应该是他们的新型研究。”欧可指着体检单上的最后几个数据，摇了摇头表示在自己的知识储备库里，这些指标查无结果。</p><p>“咳咳..咳...”坐在地上的病号咳了两声，恶魔的医疗用在吸血鬼身上效果还是不错的。</p><p>张思睿闻声又再次蹲下，抬手给人擦了一把从额上流下来的血，看着那双眼睛慢慢睁开睫毛颤动的样子，他能听见他细微的喘息。</p><p>“你还记得你是谁吗？”</p><p>“唔...我是..谁..?”他晃了晃有点晕的脑袋，用着有些沙哑的声音，“郝燃...我...我叫..郝燃..”</p><p>除了张思睿还在自顾自的紧锁眉头以外，其他几个人都互相看了一眼对方，似乎是有什么事情想到一起去了。</p><p>张思睿把人带了回去，他事先让秦森在M市已经搞定了住所。郝燃只清醒了一段很短的时间，现在又睡过去了。</p><p>那个广告牌张思睿已经检查过了，框架上没有发现任何螺丝痕迹，说明这个广告牌应该是焊接的才对，焊接的东西是不会轻易掉下来的，有人故意干的。</p><p>但是为什么呢？</p><p>为什么要计划去砸一个刚从医院跑出来的吸血鬼呢？</p><p>张思睿揉了揉太阳穴，上神大人也不能太用脑过度，相关的调查已经合理安排给柯宸他们了，自己只需要思考接下来该拿躺在他床上的这个小家伙怎么办。</p><p>因为被砸，郝燃醒来之后只记得自己叫郝燃，除此以外什么都想不起来了，不过这至少能说明从他兜里拿出来的那个写着“郝祺”名字的体检单要么是假的，要么就是另一个人的。</p><p>张思睿坐在床边，这张脸，他念在心里很久了，这样出众的样貌，让人看上一眼就会沦陷，甚至在时隔多年后的现在，一看到这张面容，张思睿还是会像当年一样冲动。</p><p>“六年了，你到底去哪儿了...”张思睿抬手摸上郝燃的脸，后者像是有意识的蹭了蹭。</p><p>“嗯呃...”郝燃一只手从被子里伸出来抓住了张思睿放在他脑袋旁边的手腕，微微睁开眼睛想看看这个放在他脸上比他体温还要凉的东西是什么，耳边却传来了有些熟悉的声音。</p><p>非常熟悉，但是是谁呢？想不起来了。</p><p>“醒了？”张思睿抽回了手，起身站到床边。</p><p>郝燃睁眼看了看眼前正居高临下的人，总感觉到一种熟悉，但是记忆却频频搜索失败，他现在有点虚弱，没有力气去思考为什么会出现在这里，他不知道究竟是哪里来的安全感告诉他面前这个人可以放心信任，他不会伤害自己。</p><p>“血。”郝燃侧身抓住了张思睿的衣角。</p><p>“啥？”张思睿俯身凑上前。</p><p>“血，我想喝血，饿了。”郝燃看着张思睿眨巴了两下眼睛。</p><p>“桌子上有血袋儿，自己能坐起来吧？”张思睿指了指床头柜上放着的两袋血。</p><p>郝燃偏头看了看，摇了摇头又点了点头。</p><p>“到底是能还是不能？不能我扶你起来。”张思睿看着躺在床上一副可怜巴巴的表情的郝燃。在张思睿的记忆当中，六年前的郝燃还是一个肆意杀人放血的怪物，眼神和刀尖儿一样冷。</p><p>虽然暂时不清楚这家伙六年的时间都在哪里在干什么，但是张思睿知道无论如何郝燃都不可能轻易收起他的面具，只是没想到失了忆的小家伙还能变回小白兔。</p><p>“点头是能起来，摇头是我不想喝袋儿装的。”</p><p>张思睿笑看着撅起小嘴嘟嘟囔囔还抠着手指头的郝燃，说：“知道你想喝新鲜的，但是我的血你不能喝。”</p><p>“为什么？我知道你是恶魔，恶魔的血我喝过。”</p><p>“倒不是这个问题，普通恶魔的血你倒是可以喝，但是....”张思睿噎了一下，无论是失忆的还是没失忆的，郝燃都不知道他的身份是上神。</p><p>上神的血是非常值钱的东西，可以让万物复苏，也可以让一方生灵彻底凋亡。血既契约，一旦喝下上神的血，契约生效，就会在两者之间建立共生关系，说白了就是：“没了我你活不了，没了你我必死无疑。”</p><p>这是上神浑身上下唯一的弱点，所以上神只能建立一份契约。</p><p>“但是啥？”</p><p>“...啧，你就当我的血有毒你喝了就会死吧。”</p><p>“嘁，真小气。不给喝就不给喝。”郝燃撑起身子，伸手抓了一包桌子上的血袋儿，准备要躺下喝。</p><p>“你坐着喝完了再躺，我怕你笨手笨脚的又洒我床单上。”</p><p>“....又？咱...咱俩以前认...认识？”</p><p>“不认识。”</p><p>面对张思睿的当机立断，郝燃满脸问号的低头看了看已经被自己开封的血袋儿，不认识对我这么好？不会有诈吧，我喝还是不喝啊..</p><p>“别瞎寻思了，血里没下毒，放心喝吧。”</p><p>“谁..谁瞎寻思了..”郝燃把开口含在嘴里，扬起脖子喝了起来。白皙干净的脖颈亮在张思睿眼前，明显的喉结有规律的一上一下，像是诱惑又或者是某种邀请。他身上的病号服之前因为大面积接触地面，张思睿就在把人放在床上前换了下来。</p><p>张思睿的衣服对于郝燃来说，尺寸是偏大的，再加上刚刚睡醒起来。衣领跟头发一样乱，大面积的锁骨和半边香肩暴露在空气里，因为重获营养所以前不久还白的发慎的皮肤开始泛起了红润。这些在张思睿眼里，就像是催情剂，但是他得忍住。</p><p>现在还不是时候。</p><p>郝燃的饭量不大，一袋儿血他喝不完，以前也是这样。消灭了大概三分之二的量，郝燃舔了舔嘴唇，把剩下的血放桌子上立住自己又躺回去了。</p><p>而此时张思睿的手机也响了一声短信的铃儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张思睿拿出手机查看了一下消息，是柯宸给他发来的。消息内容让张思睿有些纠结，这到底是应该高兴还是应该不高兴呢？</p><p>柯宸：以【广告牌事件】为起点进行了简单调查后，发现这好像是个打着“浅水区”幌子的深海坑，要搞清楚来龙去脉得花上不少的时间，为了确保当事人安全及其行踪，他必须有个人看着，考虑到我们都很忙，所以就请你准备好开始跟郝燃时隔多年以后的同居式叙旧吧。</p><p>张思睿：......</p><p>柯宸：上神大人也不必害羞，大家都是开放人。</p><p>张思睿“啪”的一下关了手机，决定无视掉柯宸字里行间透漏出来的“我看好你哟”。</p><p>转头看了一眼床上还睁着俩眼睛盯着自己的郝燃，张思睿默默在心里为自己感到悲哀。兔子饲养员这标签这辈子他怕是摘不掉了，唯一担心的就是这只兔子别养着养着又像六年前一样突然没了。</p><p>“你说你叫郝燃？”</p><p>床上的小白兔飞快的点了两下脑袋。</p><p>“那你知不知道郝祺是谁？”</p><p>“......”小白兔抠着被角想了一会，却只能回答给张思睿一个抱歉的眼神顺便摇了摇头。</p><p>“那你知不知道你上衣兜里的东西是哪儿来的？”</p><p>“好像...是我从什么地方拿的..我忘了是哪儿了。”</p><p>“行，我知道了。”</p><p>“你问这些干嘛？”</p><p>“作为老公不应该了解一下自己的老婆吗？”</p><p>“啊？”郝燃的反射弧延迟了几秒，反应过来之后脸臊得通红，抓着双人床上另一边的枕头就朝张思睿身上甩了过去，“谁是你老婆！”</p><p>张思睿从以前开始就喜欢看郝燃被自己气的恼羞成怒炸毛的样子，他笑了笑又接着调戏道：“你是被我捡回来的，不做我老婆做谁老婆？”</p><p>郝燃没有搭理张思睿满嘴的虎狼之词，翻了个身把自己的脸整个蒙进了被子里，漏在外边的耳朵尖红了个彻底。</p><p>张思睿在心里说了句“真可爱好想rua但要忍住”之后就轻轻开门出了卧室。</p><p>抄起搭在沙发上的西装外套，又拿起茶几上的手表，对着门口的镜子简单整理了一下发型，就出门了。</p><p>蒙在被子里的郝燃听到从客厅传来的开关门的声音，知道张思睿应该是出去了才把脑袋漏出来，也不知道是因为害臊还是因为憋的，耳尖连到脖子根儿都红扑扑的，脸上闷出的水气又让整个人看起来很水灵儿。</p><p>坐在床上不知道在想什么的小白兔脑子里突然响了一声弦儿：“不对啊，我不是个男的吗？他应该是在开玩笑吧？那我害什么羞啊？！”</p><p>于是就这样，张思睿和郝燃开始了没羞没臊的同居生活。张思睿嘴上吵吵着麻烦，心里倒是享受得很。但其他人可就没那么好运了。尤其是欧可，他带着郝燃原来穿着的那个病号服走遍了M市各大医院作对比，结果发现没有一家医院的病号服是这种款式，不是材质不对就是没有Logo。</p><p>等等？好像哪里有些不太对劲。按照以往在人类世界的经历，虽然没有去过医院，但也有见到过人类身着病号服被拍下的照片。</p><p>对啊！Logo！哪个医院会在病号服上缝这么大一个Logo？况且现在还没有一家医院认领这件衣服。总不能把服装制作厂都查个遍吧。</p><p>想到这儿，欧可把手里已经窝成一团的衣服重新展开。这件病号服已经被穿过很长一段时间了，领口标签的缝合线已经掉了一半，还有些没剪断的脱落下来的线头。袖口磨损的很明显，上面还有没洗干净的黑色痕迹。整体的衣服色调被明显的洗浅了很多，但是上面的消毒水味儿非常明显。如果他不是从医院跑出来的，那么结合之前体检单上多出来的指标数据分析，就只有可能是从某个实验基地逃出来的。</p><p>欧可自从六年前金盆洗手之后就没回来过M市了，尽管不知道这六年间这里究竟发了什么，但是缝在衣服上的那个Logo可是给欧可省去了不少的麻烦。为了不打扰其他人的调查进度，欧可决定自己先去探查一番究竟。</p><p>Logo是由四个大写字母组成的，做工还算精细，至少这说明这件衣服不是单件生产，而是批量。如果这个地方比较注重个体间卫生的话，那么就不会让一件衣服多个人穿，而且既然是实验基地，那么DNA一定是最重要的指标项。</p><p>所以由上述分析，得出来的结论就是：这是个大型的生物研究所。</p><p>正不正规先不说，起码也应该是个出名的地方。在街上随便拦住了几位恶魔同类，问起这个Logo的指向地时，他们表面镇定，却都因为心理排斥而在眼神里流漏出惧色。</p><p>有恶魔告诉欧可，说这个地方是人类专门研究对付恶魔武器的实验基地，为了确保武器的能用行，他们会囚禁法力较低的恶魔进行实验。这个基地是从六年前建立起来的，已经屠杀很大一批恶魔了。</p><p>这也是为什么应该处于食物链低端的人类迟迟没有灭绝的原因。他们在用自己的方式进行最后的捍卫。就目前来看，他们是成功的。</p><p>那四个字母，分别是“F”、“Q”、“J”、“D”。欧可想了想，从兜里摸出了手机，必要的证据应该拍下，无论这是对自己有益的、还是无益的。这是他从以前就有的习惯，只是以前的照片大多数都是人像。</p><p>欧可原本想利用导航找到这个基地的具体位置，却在目标附近周围搜索到了柯宸的手机定位。他把刚刚拍下来的Logo的照片传输给了柯宸，让他在周围找找这个建筑物，避免因为拆迁或虚假定位而浪费时间去扑空。</p><p>柯宸原本是要来调查那个广告牌安装的负责人的，但是调查结果却是查无此人，而这个广告牌在M市也没有被注册过。</p><p>再一次排除这是一场意外的可能性之后，调查进展也遇到了困难，现在不单单要调查制作广告牌的地方，还要调查与郝燃有社会关系的人以及这个或这些人像是蓄意谋杀的举动是为了什么。</p><p>接到欧可的消息之后，柯宸走出之前发现郝燃的那条窄街来到较为宽阔的公路上。虽然之前没有勘察过地形但凭着堪比计算机的记忆力，欧可发觉柯宸是在郝燃被砸的地点，而他要去的那个被称为“废弃基地”的地方，就在那周围！</p><p>在确定不是虚假坐标之后，柯宸站在废弃基地的大门前拍了一张照片，在门口两侧栽种的其中一棵树上，有个监控摄像头在柯宸低头发消息时亮起了红光。</p><p>有了具体坐标，传送技能就可以使用了，欧可将病号服放进了隐藏空间之后就发动传送跟柯宸汇合了。</p><p>废弃基地的大门是敞开的，从门上的锁以及基地内部广场上的花草来看，这里还有人类的生活痕迹。恶魔并不惧怕人类，但在面对可能持有对自己性命产生威胁的武器的人面前，恶魔就不得不畏手畏脚一点了。</p><p>为了尽早离开这里，欧可和柯宸决定兵分两路，减小目标。整个基地里，到处都是监控摄像头，他们现在无法确定背后是不是有人在监视他们的一举一动。</p><p>欧可顺着监控的排布方向来到基地一楼的走廊里，他发现其中一些监控探头的位置都朝着同一个方向，他走到头之后，发现这是通往楼上的电梯，只有四楼这一个按钮可以用。</p><p>确定电梯里没有任何危险时，欧可按下了四楼的按钮，电梯门关上之后，电梯里的监控摄像头也亮起了红点。</p><p>柯宸从另外一个方向找到了去二楼的楼梯，楼梯口的铁门被防盗链拴住了，但是锁并没有扣上。柯宸在二楼找到了监控室，监控室的桌子上还放着一盘血淋淋的东西，像是人类的心脏，还是热乎的。</p><p>“这不是个人类基地吗？怎么会有恶魔吃的东西...”柯宸端起盘子仔细看了看，用手捏了一点放在鼻尖闻了闻，又用手捻了捻感受了一下触感。“豆制品？”</p><p>一个人为什么要吃这种豆制品，好奇怪的心理...</p><p>放下手里的盘子，柯宸把注意力转向了面前的多个显示器里，除了他和欧可以外，没发现其他任何身影。柯宸拿出手机拍了照片，并给欧可打了电话。</p><p>“这基地里现在没有人，但是有人类的活动痕迹，不确定是我们来的时候就没人，还是发现我们来了之后才离开的。”</p><p>“有没有人都无所谓了，从咱俩进来的时候，就注定是要暴露了。暂且先不说这些，你去一楼，找到电梯上四楼来，我找到郝燃之前在这里住的房间了。”</p><p>为避免暴露身份等级，所以欧可特地强调要柯宸坐电梯上来。四楼是基地最高的一层，狭小的走廊里堆满了杂物。唯一能通上室外天台的门已经被封死了。</p><p>这个房间的门是虚掩着的，在柯宸上来之前，欧可先进去看了看。</p><p>一张简单的木制桌子上放着一本打开的笔记还有半杯没喝完的血，床上的被子也没有叠。椅子倒在地上。</p><p>水泥地板上有很多已经无从调查的痕迹。欧可拿起桌上的那本笔记，这本笔记的纸张已经泛了黄，有些年头了。</p><p>笔记里记录着一些人的死状，旁边还有简写的名字以及他们死亡的日期。</p><p>“这不是我和郝燃之前...这笔记他怎么没带走？”</p><p>欧可简单翻了翻前面几页，人物计划和日期与他手机里的照片都一一对应，只是这本笔记的后面几页，笔迹是较新的。</p><p>之前的笔记一直到郝燃说金盆洗手的那天就结束了，而且最近的是从一个星期前开始的。只是他画的不是人像，是一把加工过得锤子。</p><p>但是这个锤子没画完，他又另起了一页，另起的一页还停留在草稿阶段，并且上面的铅笔有很明显的擦蹭。对应郝燃的病号服袖口上的黑色痕迹，这一页的日期应该是今天。</p><p>草稿的笔迹有些凌乱，但是隐隐约约能看出来这应该是个人，这个人坐在类似于监控室一样的地方。郝燃会把他的目标都列举在他的笔记本里，很显然，这一篇草稿里画的主人公，就是他想要杀的人。</p><p>可惜画没有画完。</p><p>“这房间也太小了吧？怎么连个窗户也没有。”柯宸进门时同样先观察了一下房间。</p><p>进门正对着的是一张木板床，床上的被褥非常老旧，拎起来的时候灰尘漫天。棉花也已经发硬，没有枕头。紧挨着床的就是欧可面前的那张桌子。除此以外，没有窗户，也没有灯。</p><p>“没窗户很正常，吸血鬼惧光。”欧可说。</p><p>“那不对啊，我们发现他倒在地上的时候，他的脸和手也都漏在阳光底下啊？”</p><p>“所以我才说，他在接受某种来自身体上的改造。”</p><p>柯宸点了点头，视线扫到欧可手里的笔记本，打开的一页是那篇草稿。</p><p>“郝燃的笔记本？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“这房间好像是我刚才去的那个，监控室。”柯宸打开手机相册，将刚刚拍的照片递给欧可看，“那个房间在我们来之前还有人在，他没吃完的东西还是热的。”</p><p>“心脏？”</p><p>“豆制品。”</p><p>欧可拿着照片和草稿比对了一会，在脑子里拟定了几种可能性，把手机还给柯宸后，他开始在这间勉强容下两个大男人的房间里翻找起什么来。</p><p>欧可的身体移动带动着气流吹起了盖住床底的床单，一瞬之间柯宸看到了床下一闪而过的亮点。</p><p>床底下放着两双鞋，还有一个像是被人有意踢进去的手机，因为收到了什么消息，右上角的消息灯闪烁着。</p><p>“这应该是郝燃的手机吧？我们找到他的时候，他的随身物品只有那几张纸。”</p><p>手机丢在床底，桌上的笔记本也没拿走，门也没锁。</p><p>“他应该是自己主动走出去的，而且还有回来的打算。”欧可想了想，又说了句“没有‘应该’，他就是自己走出去的。”</p><p>欧可在被报纸糊满的墙壁上找到了一张基地的路线图，上面的字迹与郝燃笔记本上的字迹一致。</p><p>“去监控室的电脑里copy一份今天上午的视频吧。”</p><p>“电脑我看了，锁死了。”</p><p>“人类发明的东西，都是有漏洞的，黑一下就行了。”</p><p>柯宸对监控室里的那盘豆制品十分好奇，在欧可忙着敲打键盘入侵系统的时候，他已经端着盘子欣赏了好几圈，直到欧可的话把他拉回到现实里。</p><p>“这...这怎么是张思睿的社交账号？我怎么入侵了张思睿的系统？”欧可看着屏幕上的聊天记录，满脸黑线。</p><p>这是张思睿和郝燃的聊天记录。肉麻和煽情溢了满屏，欧可嘴角抽搐了两下，最后终于在看到张思睿和自己的聊天记录以后心态崩盘，猛的摔了手里的鼠标，给旁边的柯宸吓了一跳，这可真是差点给心脏吓掉。</p><p>虽然这消息已经是六年前的了，自己这双眼睛也早就已经看透很多，但他还是决定向张思睿索要一份精神损失费。只是这些想法后说，需要在意的是为什么张思睿的社交账号会出现在这台电脑上。</p><p>“张思睿根本都不用电脑，你怎么黑，这应该是这台电脑的主人调取过张思睿的账号信息。”柯宸总算放下了盘子，拿起手机开始拍证据。</p><p>欧可准备还想再获取些什么信息的时候，电脑屏幕却自己灭了。</p><p>“被发现了，先走吧，暂时不确定这个人的身份是什么，我们在明他在暗，不好正面交手。”</p><p>欧可咬了咬牙，拔走了电脑上插着的U盘，这一趟他和柯宸算大有收获，虽然没能抓到核心，但至少他们把郝燃的东西一个不留的全都扫荡走了。</p><p>张思睿不知道出去干什么了，郝燃一个人待在家里，总在床上窝着难免有些无聊，于是他开始满屋子乱翻，决定找找这个收留他的人的身份信息。</p><p>他成功的在卧室床头柜的抽屉里翻到了一台笔记本。但是这台笔记本上贴着一张名签。</p><p>签儿上写着：郝燃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这不是我的名儿吗？他为什么会有我的电脑？”郝燃把抽屉里的黑色笔记本翻出来，“我俩到底是什么关系？”</p><p>笔记本因为长时间的无人使用，早已经没了电，抽屉里除了这个笔记本没有其他的东西了，郝燃把电脑丢到床上，转头开始翻起了充电器。</p><p>张思睿让秦森提前一天来的原因有一半是来帮他收拾房子，因为自己要去证实吸血鬼再出现的这个消息，所以实在走不开。而他这个人又有很强的洁癖，魏子由、柯氏兄妹和欧可都达不到他的要求，只有秦森一个人的洁癖程度跟自己差不多。</p><p>所以，打扫房子的事儿就落到了秦森头上。顺便他还帮张思睿把行李都归置好了。</p><p>郝燃在卧室里翻箱倒柜，柜门和抽屉开关的巨大碰撞声，再加上十二分的专注度，郝燃丝毫没有注意到在他忙着“拆家”的时候，客厅里多出来了一个人。</p><p>总算在挂满了张思睿西装的衣柜里找到了装笔记本的提携包，得到充电器的郝燃准备回到床边给电脑充电的时候被身后响起的开门声吓了一个激灵。</p><p>“你干什么呢？”欧可看着被郝燃翻得乱七八糟的卧室，他已经有想象到张思睿回来看到这一切时的表情了。</p><p>郝燃拿着充电器的手因为受惊多了几分力，两只手缩在胸前做出了防御姿势。他看清面前的人后，心里也有一种熟悉感，但这份熟悉还夹杂着几许戒备和猜测，没有面对张思睿的时候安全感来的那么强烈。他明白自己与这个人也有着千丝万缕的联系，但他们之间绝对不是单纯的朋友关系！</p><p>“你...你谁啊？”郝燃试探性的问了问。</p><p>“不用管我是谁，反正我不是来杀你的。”欧可没在意郝燃毫无威慑力的防备，从隐藏空间里拿出从废弃基地带出来的日记本和U盘，还有郝燃的手机以及他的两双鞋，最后还有一沓照片，“这是从你之前生活的地方拿出来的，你的日记本和手机，这个U盘里的监控视频还有这些照片是有关于你在今天之前的一些活动痕迹。这两双鞋也是你的。”</p><p>郝燃接过欧可递过来的东西，拿在手里打量了一会，似乎在寻找有关它们的一些记忆。</p><p>“谢谢啊。”</p><p>“好好看看，说不定能想起来点什么。还有，建议你收拾一下房间。我还有事儿，希望下次见面，你能想起来我是谁。”欧可交代完，就用和来时一样的方式消失在了郝燃的视野里。</p><p>郝燃回到床边，把笔记本电脑充上电之后，等待开机的一段时间里他拿着那本日记从头到尾的看了一遍。每一个画面每一个线条每一份日期都或多或少的刺激着他的记忆。</p><p>他从六年前开始起笔的这本日记，所有完整的、画完了的画的截止日期也是六年前，每一篇日记的时间间隔都是三天。画面中的每一个人都是不同的样子，有着不同的名字，但他们有一个共同的状态：死亡。</p><p>“我为什么会有这种日记？我之前是干什么的？？”郝燃在心里一遍遍的问着自己，可他就是得不到答案。他注意到最后的两页纸有一张注明的是一星期前的日期。所以为什么这本日记在最后会跨越这么大一个时间鸿沟，这段时间自己去了哪儿干了什么都变成了未知数。</p><p>日记本里夹着那张废弃基地的路线图，地图上标注着郝燃所住的位置—基地四层，也是最高层。这一层只有通过一楼的电梯才上的去，从三层到四层是没有楼梯的，四层所连通的室外天台也被打上了“封死”的备注，这一层也没有任何的窗户。所以郝燃如果想要离开基地，唯一的办法只能是从四层坐电梯下来。而这一条路线上布满了监控。</p><p>郝燃从自己手机的备忘录里翻到了这样一条笔记：</p><p>“只有杀了他，你才能彻底解脱。”</p><p>郝燃的眉毛略微的皱了一皱，他的脑海里突然响起一个声音，那声音是自己的。</p><p>“别忘了计划，冒着这么大风险出来，可不是为了玩儿的。最后这一单，必须华丽退场，他也必须死，不然你永远也得不到真正的重生。”</p><p>声音消失，郝燃定了定神，看着面前已经开机的电脑，想起那个U盘，他没太有意识的动了动手指，把U盘插到了电脑里。打开的文件夹里，是几份监控视频的片段。</p><p>郝燃看到自己脚步有些飘虚的走进电梯，脖子上和胳膊上都缠满了绷带。从进入四楼的房间里之后他除了到一楼上厕所以外再不曾出来过，有个始终穿着黑衣服带黑帽子的男人会每天都来给他送一杯血。</p><p>直到今天的监控里，郝燃从四楼下到一楼之后没有出现在厕所前的监控画面里，而是走出了基地。</p><p>“我在这个地方待了一个星期，最开始一身绷带，然后现在没了，我应该是在养身体，然后养好了我走了。我为什么走呢？这个给我送血的男人又是谁？”</p><p>郝燃关了监控视频，微微叹了口气，随后把目光转向了那一沓照片。照片的内容是吸血鬼灭绝的官方公告内容，新物种再度出现的报告，一份基因鉴定报告，还有几张聊天记录的照片。</p><p>郝燃划开自己的手机，点开QQ，核对了一下照片里的聊天记录，确认这些话是由六年前的自己发出时他冒了一身冷汗。</p><p>在看到自己给对方的备注时，他想起来了，想起来收留自己的这个人是谁了。这两个字，是郝燃的专属，也是唤起一份记忆的琴弦。就算我忘记了所有的事情，却还是在看到你名字的那一刻，想起了我们的曾经。</p><p>三儿，张思睿，他的男朋友。</p><p>柯宸从废弃基地出来后就和欧可分开走了，他在去办自己的事情之前给魏子由打了一个电话。魏子由在接到柯宸电话的时候正在陪柯糖逛超市，本来不想破坏这美好的二人时光，但一瞅来电显示是自己未来的娘家人，对准挂断键的手指又无奈的移到了接通键的一边。</p><p>“哥，啥事儿啊？”</p><p>“你找找你的八卦库里有没有关于“废弃基地”这个地方的一些传闻啊什么的。”</p><p>“嗯？废弃基地？好像听过。”魏子由摸了摸下巴，关于这个地方他好像还真的收集过一些八卦小新闻。“我记得这个地方好像是人类在恶魔入侵之后建立起来的的一个生物研究所，到现在，好像是有六年了。我记得它的成立时间卡的特别准，就是在吸血鬼绝迹的第二天宣布建成并开始运行的，到现在，六年了，一直没倒闭，还杀了不少恶魔。”</p><p>“那你有没有听过有关于创始人的一些说法啊？”</p><p>“创始人？？？”魏子由眨了眨眼睛，他之前过看到这个人名，但他一直记性不怎么好，而且当时也没人在意这件事。“想...想不起来了。”</p><p>“你手机里就没有照片或者微博截图什么的吗？”</p><p>“没有，因为感觉没什么收藏价值，所以我就没存。”</p><p>“唉，好吧，再调查吧。”</p><p>柯宸挂断了电话，魏子由关了手机之后推着手里的购物车小跑两步追上了早就走出去好几米的柯糖。因为身后的小跟班没跟上来，手里的零食没地儿放，柯糖只好双手和下巴合作才能让手里的零食不至于散落一地。</p><p>等到魏子由跑过来的时候柯糖瞪了魏子由好几眼，给魏子由吓得一时不知道该怎么开口解释。</p><p>“跟谁打电话打这么入迷？”</p><p>“你哥....”</p><p>“他找你啥事儿？”</p><p>“没啥事，就...就是问了些东西。”</p><p>柯糖的大眼睛转了一圈，没再多问，把怀里的零食一口气全丢进了早就已经装满的购物车里，心情颇好的抓住车子的前端，示意魏子由去结账区结账。</p><p>魏子由看着又扁了一些的钱包默默在心里感慨了一把，人类吃的东西怎么都这么贵，还好自己的爹在恶魔界出名的有钱，不然他这爱情累死他他也养不起啊。</p><p>“唉，魏子由，我哥刚才问你那个什么基地的创始人，你为啥不告诉他啊？”</p><p>“嗐，因为...不对，你又监听我手机！”</p><p>“你先别在意这个，我问你话呢，为什么不告诉他？”柯糖的视线没有看向魏子由，平淡的语气里带着些无奈。</p><p>“我..我想不起来了。”</p><p>“你撒谎，你分明就知道。”</p><p>魏子由沉默了片刻，接过已被打包好的一大兜零食，把购物车归位后奔着电梯直径而去。在按下上楼键时发现柯糖还站在原地没有跟过来。于是他又回去，回到柯糖面前，对上那双渴求一份答案的眼神。</p><p>“我是知道，可知道又能怎么样？说出来的结果只有弊大于利。”</p><p>“可你有没有想过，现在出了这样的事儿，他们一定会顺着这条线查到的。”</p><p>“那就到时候再说吧。”</p><p>魏子由的态度很坚决，有关于废弃基地的创始人，他是不会讲出去的，在他们这一圈人里，除了柯糖这个女孩子以外，唯一比他小的就是郝燃了，他非常珍惜这个弟弟，哪怕他们根本不是同一类，就算在所有的计划背后郝燃会站在他们的对立面，他也绝对不会向外透漏出去任何一个对郝燃带有不利的字。</p><p>柯糖看着魏子由难得认真的表情，她明白，唯独这件事儿他是不会向她坦白的，无论她问多少次。可是这样瞒着瞒着，真的就是所谓的最好的办法吗？</p><p>“其实我也不想面对分道扬镳的局面啊，我们明明是最好的朋友啊....”</p><p>柯糖迈着有些沉重的步子，默默跟上了已经转身离去的魏子由。</p><p>张思睿从家出来开着车去了秦森在M市开的一家侦探所，秦森是团队里唯一一个在人类世界有正经生意的人，而且这生意也刚好选在M市。</p><p>张思睿到了地方就直奔秦森的办公室去了，门也没敲，进门也没打招呼，直接就引入了主题：“怎么样，查到了吗？”</p><p>秦森朝张思睿比了一个OK的手势，并且从办公桌的抽屉里掏出了一个文件夹递给坐在对面的张思睿。</p><p>“六年前的那个吸血鬼绝迹的报告，是有人向相关负责部门提供了虚假信息，再加上当时吸血鬼的数量确实呈下滑趋势，所以当时在拿到信息之后，有关部门没有进行进一步审核。”</p><p>“所以，这就意味着，那天郝燃跟咱们分开之后，要么是自己去了哪儿，要么是被人带去了哪儿。”</p><p>秦森点了点头，他把文件夹里的文件翻了一页，又接着说：“在之前我们接收到的那个物种基因鉴定的报告，欧可后来跟我说这些数据有些怪，我也特别去查了一下正常吸血鬼的基因，确实有些地方不一样。”</p><p>秦森的手指了指报告单上写着“适光性”的一栏，正常的吸血鬼虽然惧光，但是他们的皮肤也会自我保护，可以接受在适应性范围内的光线，一旦超出适光性，皮肤就会发生灼烧，进而自燃身亡。</p><p>吸血鬼适光性的一般在10~20之间，差不多就是阴雨天的亮度，人类与恶魔的适光性数值都是60。</p><p>“我们收到的报告，是基因组从郝燃本人身上提取的，结果肯定不会出错，但一般人很少会注意到适光性这一栏，但郝燃的基因里，他的适光性高出正常吸血鬼有30分之多。”</p><p>张思睿拿起文件夹反复浏览着那些数据，想起郝燃现在比六年前还要瘦小了些的身子，他咬了咬牙。</p><p>“他真的被改造了，他已经不是吸血鬼了，什么都不是了。不是人，也不是恶魔。”</p><p>从秦森那儿出来的时候，张思睿还在回想着六年前与郝燃的最后一次见面，到底哪里出了问题，为什么突然消失，为什么又突然回来。他的身体到底被人动了什么手脚。</p><p>这些问题，张思睿很迫切的需要一个答案，却又无奈于找不到答案。</p><p>他开着车回到家的时候天已经黑了。本以为郝燃会在卧室里提前自己一步进入梦乡的张思睿没有想到在开门的时候会得到的一个大大的熊抱。</p><p>郝燃在张思睿开门走进客厅准备脱鞋进屋的时候突然从卧室里冲出来飞扑到张思睿身上，还好张思睿反应够快才能在接住这只个头与自己差不了多少的白兔时稳住脚下，没让两个人一起摔倒的尴尬局面发生。</p><p>郝燃的两条大长腿盘在张思睿腰间，两只胳膊环着张思睿的脖子，脑袋埋在张思睿的肩膀上。耳尖儿红的快要滴血。</p><p>不知道这只兔子又在搞什么幺蛾子的张思睿拍了拍他的背，疑惑的问了句：“你干什么？”</p><p>郝燃的脑袋在张思睿肩膀上蹭了蹭，像是在撒娇：“你去哪儿了，这么晚才回来？”</p><p>张思睿的脖子接受着郝燃说话和呼吸时带动的气流，有点痒，而且这姿势让他站在门口，没法脱鞋。面对郝燃的盘问，张思睿有点好笑，他也确实笑出了声：“又不是我媳妇，你管我呢？”</p><p>“谁说不是了？”郝燃把脑袋抬起来，双手撑在张思睿肩膀上，表情颇为严肃的看着张思睿，然后趁人还在纳闷的时候在人的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的啄了一下。然后又低着脑袋趴到张思睿耳边，两个人都缓了一会。</p><p>“我都想起来了..三儿...”</p><p>张思睿在听见“三儿”这俩音节儿的时候表情一下变了，也不管干不干净洁不洁癖了，穿着鞋就踩进了屋里，把挂在自己身上的人猛地抵到墙上。</p><p>“唔..”</p><p>郝燃吃痛的哼了一声，抬头对上张思睿炙热的视线，他突然开始觉得不好意思了。</p><p>“你刚说什么？”</p><p>“我..我都想起来了。”</p><p>“不是这句，下一句。”</p><p>“三儿..嗯唔...”</p><p>突如其来的吻让郝燃的身体开始发软，盘在张思睿腰上的腿开始没了力，要不是背后靠着墙，大腿被张思睿的手臂揽着，他早就掉下去了。</p><p>郝燃从以前就不会在接吻的时候换气，张思睿的攻势又一向很猛，搞得郝燃的声音从一开始舒服的回应变成了带着哭腔的哼唧。</p><p>“呜...”觉得自己快憋过去的郝燃锤了两下张思睿的肩膀，叫人放开自己。</p><p>同样担心郝燃会喘不过气的张思睿舔了舔从郝燃嘴角流下的甜液后放开了满脸通红，大口喘气的小兔子。</p><p>“你...啊哈..不要太得寸进尺...！”郝燃用噙满了泪水的眼睛瞪着张思睿。</p><p>“主动送上来的不是你吗？”张思睿故意贴在郝燃的耳边说，他很喜欢这只兔子在他怀里颤抖的样子。</p><p>“放..放我下来...我撑不住了。”</p><p>“不放。”</p><p>“...张思睿！”</p><p>“你告诉我这六年你去哪儿了，我就放开你。”</p><p>“我..我不知道...”</p><p>“不知道？你不是说都想起来了吗？”</p><p>“是都想起来了...与你有关的一切。”</p><p>看着郝燃可怜巴巴的眼神，张思睿一时间有些高兴，但也有点害怕，高兴不必多解释，只是这份害怕需要些说明。现在在他怀里的郝燃，只有他们两个人之间的记忆，其他的他不记得，可是早晚有一天他要全部想起来的，等到那一天，他还会像这样在他回家的时候扑过来抱住自己吗？</p><p>张思睿希望郝燃不要想起来，但也希望他能想起来，因为比起乖巧弱小，他还是想要一份答案，一份迟到了六年之久的答案。哪怕这份答案带来的，是那个思维缜密，毫无破绽的“猎人”。</p><p>张思睿把郝燃抱回了卧室，被丢到床上的郝燃看着正在解衣宽带的张思睿，默默拱进被子里又缩到了一边儿，张思睿用余光扫见他这一系列的举动不免有些觉得有趣。</p><p>“不是？？笑什么呀？？？”</p><p>“不要抱有期待，就你现在的身体状况，我是不会对你动手的。”</p><p>“谁..谁..谁抱有期待了，我..我就是有点冷。”</p><p>“吸血鬼还怕冷啊？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“哈哈哈，不逗你了，老老实实躺下睡觉吧。”</p><p>郝燃冲着张思睿一连翻了好几个白眼儿，然后翻了个身背对着张思睿的方向躺了下去，闭着眼睛没一会，他听见了关灯的声音，没过几秒，张思睿的手就揽住了他的腰，他动了动，找了个舒服的姿势，窝在张思睿怀里逐渐沉了意识。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“抓到你了。”</p><p>穿着一身黑衣，带着黑色鸭舌帽的男人将手里的刀在已经变成尸体的家伙身上又转了一圈，拔出来的时候他用尸体的衣服擦了擦刀上的血，顺便又把死者垂死挣扎写在墙上的指认信息加以修改。</p><p>他不紧不慢的做完这一切，将刀收回放好后，开始面向这位早已站在他身后并且目睹了一场凶杀案的人，不，应该说是吸血鬼。</p><p>至少他的肤色和气息，跟那具尸体是一样的，跟他往日杀过的家伙们也是一样的。</p><p>男人压了压帽檐，上下打量了一下这位穿着红衬衫配休闲裤的人，他的嘴角稍微向上扬了扬，他觉得这很有意思，这可是他作案至今第一个发现他真面目的人。</p><p>“怎么找到我的？”</p><p>“反正没有想象中的那么麻烦，不过得承认，你的伪装确实完美。”</p><p>“要把我送去看守所吗？”</p><p>“不，恰恰相反，我找你是来跟你谈合作的。”</p><p>“合作？”</p><p>穿着红衬衫的少年很简单的对着男人做了一次自我介绍，那态度算是诚恳，不过多少带了点男人不太喜欢的孤傲。</p><p>“为什么要找我合作？你应该知道我是专门杀吸血鬼的，你就不怕见不到明天的太阳？”</p><p>“我本来也不喜欢太阳，同一条混流里的人，有什么好怕的？”</p><p>男人没说话，转身一手拎起倒在地上的尸体，一手扯掉尸体身上的蓝色棒球服的外套，丢给了身后的少年。少年低头看了看手上沾满了血的衣服，衣服没有被刀捅穿，还是完好无损的。</p><p>“跟恶魔相处，首先你得先变成恶魔。”这是男人在他们第一次见面时，送给少年的第一句话。</p><p>郝燃从梦里醒过来之后，身边的位置已经空了很久了，张思睿不知道去哪里了。试图去够放在桌子上的手机看一眼时间的郝燃却始终使不上力，身体很飘虚。</p><p>刚才梦里的一切还历历在目，只是他看不清梦中人的面容，连声音都不在调子。他拍了拍自己的脸颊试图让自己再清醒一些，却没能获得意料之中的疼痛感。</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p>“醒了？”</p><p>突然听到自己的声音，郝燃猛地坐起来，偏过头看见一位穿着与梦中的少年一模一样的人坐在椅子上。他长着跟自己一样的脸，有着和自己一样的声音，但此时此刻，郝燃不知道他是谁。</p><p>“你....你是谁啊？”</p><p>“我是你记忆中的人。”</p><p>“我..我记忆中的人？？”郝燃听的一头雾水。</p><p>“你要是再不赶紧动手，一切就要来不及了。实在不行，就去找他帮忙。”</p><p>“啊？什么动手？找谁啊？”</p><p>对面的人似乎并没有在听郝燃说话，他沉默了一会又再一次开口：“金盆洗手之类的话留到以后再说吧，现在你需要完成重生，不为了自己，也要为了他。”</p><p>那个人后来还有再说些什么，只是郝燃没有听见就被张思睿叫醒了。</p><p>“怎么了，怎么脸色这么差呢？做噩梦了？”</p><p>郝燃藏在被子里的手轻轻掐了一下自己的大腿根儿，有知觉了，还好没下狠劲儿。他掀开被子坐起来，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发。忽然就开始直勾勾的盯着张思睿不再动作了。</p><p>张思睿被看的心里有点发毛；“....怎么了到底？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“算了，”张思睿懒得管郝燃是不是在发神经，这家伙从以前就没正常过，“睡好了就赶紧起来穿衣服，今天带你去见一些朋友。”</p><p>朋友？！郝燃眨了眨眼睛，他知道自己失忆了，但既然能在见到张思睿之后恢复一部分记忆，那说不定去见见这些个朋友，他也能记起点什么来。</p><p>一想到自己的记忆有机会恢复的小白兔欢脱的开始穿起了张思睿不知从哪儿掏出来的衣服，一件红衬衫，一条休闲裤，一件....棒球....服......</p><p>郝燃穿着这一身衣服走到穿衣镜之前，一模一样，跟梦里的一模一样，那个跟杀人犯谈合作的少年，真的是自己。</p><p>张思睿看着这一大早一直行为反常的郝燃，也不确定他是不是看见这身衣服想起什么来了，毕竟这是他跟他，跟他们第一次见面的时候穿着的衣服。</p><p>张思睿第一次见郝燃的时候，是在一家篮球馆里，那个时候他还住在末界，因为他的亲卫队大部分都喜欢在人界活动，所以他偶尔会来看看，顺便跟柯宸他们打打篮球。</p><p>那天，是秦森突然提起要不要来一场3V3的篮球赛，但因为柯糖是女生，而且过几天她就要去参加拳击赛了，所以这几天她都要好好休息。</p><p>本以为只有五个人这项活动开办不了的时候，欧可突然举手说自己有个朋友，篮球挺厉害的。然后这位朋友就被带到了篮球馆。</p><p>郝燃本身就不是很喜欢说话，跟陌生人更是，除非是他自己想说。所以那天刚玩起来的时候，全场的气氛死气沉沉的，坐在一边观战的柯糖一度觉得自己手里的热可可越来越凉。</p><p>中场休息的时候，张思睿把准备要去喝水的欧可拽到一边，不喜欢被人拽着领子走的欧可拍掉了张思睿抓在自己衣领上的手，后者知道欧可就是这么个脾气所以也没有在意。</p><p>“你朋友也太冷了吧？哑巴吗？不会说话？”</p><p>“他就那样，熟悉了就好了。”</p><p>“你俩怎么认识的？我都不知道你还有吸血鬼朋友。”</p><p>“你不知道的多了，我们只是碰巧认识的，不算是朋友，只是有着共同爱好的人的简单友谊而已。”欧可模棱两可的回答了张思睿，为了避免张思睿再继续抓着他问到中场休息结束，欧可在张思睿下一个问题出口前就已经转身回去喝水了。</p><p>张思睿顺着欧可离开的方向看过去，略过这位态度不怎么样的老熟人看向还没说上一句话的新朋友，头发很顺，鼻梁很高，皮肤够白，身材够好，泪痣..也够性感。</p><p>是他张思睿的菜，只是这性格他不太喜欢，眼神也太冷了。</p><p>性别？恶魔可不挑性别。</p><p>张思睿拧开手里的矿泉水，仰头猛灌了一口，中场休息结束了。</p><p>下半场的时候，双方都要比上一场更加卖力，吸血鬼的体力跟恶魔比起来，是要差得远的，但郝燃的身上并没有很明显的体现出这一点。可在绝对的体力面前他还是要逊色几分的，最后一个决定胜负的三分球，他因紧张没能调整好脚下，险些将自己绊倒。</p><p>负责拦防的张思睿不禁笑了一下：“小心点。”</p><p>郝燃看了一眼收起防守架势的张思睿，既然他没抢球，那自己也不需要客气，他的投篮一向很准，最后一个球完美的压哨入篮。</p><p>友谊赛结束之后，七个人在篮球馆的观战区坐成一排，开始了第一次的七人群聊。</p><p>柯宸：“球打得不错，交个朋友吧，以后一起玩。”</p><p>魏子由：“虽然比起哥哥我的技术你是差了那么一点点，但你的球技我认可了。”</p><p>柯糖：“嘁...就你还有技术？一个球都没进就不要在这里说大话了好吗？”</p><p>魏子由：“我这不是给新朋友面子没使出全力嘛！”</p><p>柯糖冲着魏子由翻了个白眼，其他人也表示并不想搭理他。</p><p>坐在郝燃旁边的张思睿用胳膊怼了怼一声不吭的郝燃：“他们跟你说话呢，你好歹理一下啊。”</p><p>郝燃：“....哦。”</p><p>张思睿：“....呵，算了，不过我是第一次见有人穿着衬衫打篮球。”</p><p>郝燃：“我也是第一次见有人穿着皮鞋打篮球。”</p><p>众人：“......”</p><p>秦森：“你叫什么？”</p><p>郝燃：“郝燃。”</p><p>魏子由：“嗯..？郝燃？怎么感觉我好像在哪听过？”</p><p>秦森：“可能也是被拍到上了什么八卦新闻之类的吧？这几年几乎没太有人见过什么吸血鬼了。”</p><p>魏子由点了点头，但在心里他并不认可秦森这个说法，因为他的记忆可不是这个郝燃上了报道，而是另外一个人。</p><p>柯宸：“不都说男生的友谊就是一场篮球赛吗，球也打了，名字也知道了，以后大家就是朋友了。”</p><p>从篮球场出来以后，因为方向不同的原因，郝燃跟其他人道了声再见，就独自离开了。</p><p>那个时候，郝燃还在想，为什么欧可会突然向自己介绍他的朋友，就连欧可自己也说不明白。</p><p>就好像杀手并非是一个没有感情的生物，最危险的人或许才是那个最安全的人。</p><p>没人知道他们的相遇是好是坏，只有郝燃知道他遇见欧可是必然，也是某位人士的有意安排，但现实总是因为某些成分的改变而与计划背道而驰。</p><p>郝燃收拾好了自己，跟着张思睿来到了地下车库，坐上车之后系安全带的瞬间，似曾相识的感觉又由心而生。记忆里的张思睿总是开着这辆车来接自己回家，只要他一个电话，无论刮风下雨，他都会准时到达他的身边。</p><p>车上有一股玫瑰花的味道，淡淡的清香让人觉得舒心。</p><p>“你喜欢玫瑰香水？”</p><p>“不是我喜欢，是你喜欢。”</p><p>“我喜欢用香水？？你确定？”</p><p>“当然确定，每次你‘工作’完，上车都嫌自己身上味道太大，车里空间小，你怕给车闷出味儿，叫我去买的。”</p><p>“我干什么工作能天天都弄一身味儿？该不会是杀猪的吧？”</p><p>“那倒不是。”杀猪就免了，杀人的还差不多。后一句话张思睿是在心里说的，每次场面都搞得那么夸张，不沾上点儿什么味儿都见了鬼了。</p><p>张思睿载着郝燃去了他们初次见面的那家篮球馆，虽然已经过去六年了，但是那家篮球馆一直都在，而且内部的装横一年比一年要好了许多。这期间张思睿他们倒是没怎么约过打球了，毕竟每天要处理的事情实在太多了，该上班的上班，该摸鱼的摸鱼，该失踪的失踪。</p><p>篮球馆今天有场篮球赛要举行，魏子由已经提前订好了七张票的位置，张思睿和郝燃到达的时候，秦森、柯氏兄妹还有魏子由已经到了，唯独不见欧可，而且篮球赛也马上开始了。</p><p>“那小子跑哪儿去了？调查也没必要这么积极吧？”张思睿坐到位子上，郝燃也跟着坐到旁边。</p><p>“不知道，刚刚接了电话答应了说要来的。”魏子由从兜里拎出两瓶水，递给刚来的张思睿和郝燃。</p><p>篮球场的观众席坐满了人，郝燃旁边的观众一直在跟人打闹，胳膊肘好几次都要戳到郝燃脸上，后者无奈的瞅了那人两眼，也不好说些什么。</p><p>张思睿注意到这边的动静，好在篮球馆的椅子都是单个的，可以自行调整位置，张思睿抓住郝燃的椅子腿儿，把人拽近。</p><p>“过来点不就好了，笨。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“喝水吗？我给你拧开啊。”</p><p>“谢谢，我自己长手了。”</p><p>尽管篮球馆里人声嘈杂，尽管自己坐的位置距离思燃两人最远，但是拥有世界上最灵敏的耳朵，柯糖将这对小情侣的对话听了个明白。郝燃的话音刚落，柯糖就嘲笑出了声。</p><p>“笑啥？”魏子由瞧着旁边叼着吸管，嘴角上扬的怪力少女。</p><p>“没啥，你还没联系上OK啊？”</p><p>“没，电话没人接了。”</p><p>“怪了，这家伙，平时好像也没什么工作吧？”</p><p>“他有啊，图书馆的管理员。”</p><p>M市有一家大型的图书馆，欧可一直是这家图书馆的管理员，至于为什么他会选择这份工作，原因很简单，他是恶魔里少有的喜欢读书的，再加上他那过目不忘的好记性，来图书馆当管理员太合适不过。</p><p>但这位管理员，从六年前开始，就没再上过班了。</p><p>“那都是几百年前的事儿了，他很早就没工作了。”秦森回答，“现在咱们几个，我有一家侦探所，柯宸在张思睿的公司上班，你充数算个娱乐新闻记者，她一拳击运动员。”</p><p>“为什么就我是充数啊？？”魏子由不服气。</p><p>“他没工作？那不对啊，他那时候可是天天出门。”柯糖敲了敲自己的小脑袋瓜，她的记忆不会出错。不管以前还是现在，欧可都经常性的不见踪影，亲卫队的工作他其实也没怎么参与过。</p><p>秦森抬腕看了看表，已经到了开赛时间了：“算了，别找了，说不准一会就自己来了。”</p><p>众人都安下心来准备看球，双方队伍都已上场之后，主持人开始介绍起今天的裁判，可是名字念了两三遍，也不见有谁站到场上去。官方的工作人员找了一圈也没有找见，而今天来的裁判还偏偏只有这一个，于是只好稍微推迟了开赛时间。</p><p>“刚好，我去个厕所。”借着官方找人的功夫，郝燃把手里的水塞给张思睿叫他帮自己拿着，起身准备去找厕所。</p><p>“场馆里没厕所，得去外面。”张思睿在身后提醒他说。</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>其实郝燃从一开始就觉得奇怪，自己明明是吸血鬼为什么还能在太阳底下大方的走路，并且不会觉得有任何不适，虽然这样挺方便的，不用时时刻刻都裹着一件黑袍子。</p><p>外面的风很大，场馆建立在郊区，没有多少车流和行人，除了呼啸在耳边的风声，周围都很安静。郝燃在场馆周围四下寻找厕所，却在走进一个拐角的时候发现风变了味道，吸血鬼对鲜血的味道非常敏感，郝燃顺着这份味道走进了拐角，而厕所也刚刚好在这。</p><p>“这什么厕所，建这么偏。”</p><p>郝燃走进去，虽然位置偏了点，但环境还算不错，只是水流声有些大，厕所里有很大一股空气清新剂的味道，但是这味道里还夹杂的一股血腥，两种气味的混合给人感觉非常刺鼻。</p><p>血腥味儿并非来自厕所，而是透过厕所后面的一扇微开的窗户透进来的。走进的话还能听到厕所后面似乎有什么动静。郝燃懒得出去再绕一圈走到后面去，干脆就踩着清洁员放在这里用来洗涮拖布的机器扒窗向外瞧了瞧。</p><p>瞳孔放大是一瞬间的事儿，说来就来的记忆如奔涌的洪水一般，冲垮了名为“失忆”的堤坝。</p><p>一位穿着全套黑的男人，手里提着还在滴血的刀刃，地上躺着一位被贯穿胸口的尸体。一切的一切都和梦里的是那么像，而这份曾以为是梦的梦，却郝燃曾经所经历过的、实实在在的事情。</p><p>眼前的男人没带帽子，他的头发有点乱，可能是在杀人之前与被害者经历过短暂的搏斗。</p><p>那段之前被省略的自我介绍，和被蒙上一层雾的脸，都逐渐变得清晰。</p><p>靠在墙边目睹了一场杀人案的少年对男人提出合作，他说：“我叫郝燃，来找你一起‘伸张正义’。”</p><p>他看着男人笑着摘下帽子点头答应，他也穿上了男人递给他的衣服，那个日记本，那些日期，那些死去的人，全部都是他干的。</p><p>六年前，因为亲人的死，因为“他是被恶魔杀手杀死的”这一信息，郝燃开始调查起恶魔杀手的真实面目，而他那个时候不曾知道，自己从一开始就被人圈进了一场局里。在他全身心投入调查的过程里，一场阴谋也随着废弃基地的建立悄悄开始。而在他有所发觉的时候，一切都已经晚了。</p><p>郝燃找到恶魔杀手的时候，目的只有一个，就是利用，利用这个人的手去除掉两个人，一个是设局的人，还有一个，是张思睿。所以他提出合作。但他没想到这位杀手跟张思睿是故交，他也没想到自己会爱上张思睿。</p><p>好在最后，他找到了答案。“杀掉张思睿”也从目的变成了幌子。</p><p>但是他没想到，那个人会先自己一步动手，在他的血袋儿里下药。他被送进了实验舱，一躺就是六年。</p><p>醒来的时候，他就一直被关在那间没有光的小屋子里，他拖着虚弱的身子，在残破不堪的桌椅上，在已经发了黄的日记本上，计划了一场重生。</p><p>其实那天他并不是要跑的，他的身体还不允许他四下折腾，他只是带着那张写错了名字的体检单想去外面的医院问一问，那上面的英文单词是什么意思。</p><p>他不知道自己被做了什么样的改造。</p><p>尽管在被砸中之前，他有伸出胳膊去进行防御，可是他的身体实在撑不住巨大的冲击力。</p><p>计划之外的，他失忆了。</p><p>郝燃跳回到地面上，用最快的速度绕到厕所后方。</p><p>那个男人像是有意在等着他的到来，他依旧不紧不慢的处理着现场，等着脚步声在身后消失的时候，他慢慢转身。</p><p>郝燃低眸看了眼躺在地上的尸体，那是个女人，胸前还挂着身份牌，尽管已经被血糊了大面，但他还是清清楚楚的看到，那个牌子上的职业栏写着：裁判员。</p><p>这下终于知道为什么开赛时间到了，裁判员却不见了。</p><p>“又被你发现了啊。”男人用着好似无奈的语气，却透着很明显的笑意，“不过看你这表情，似乎是想起来了啊，我们的关系。”</p><p>“你....”郝燃皱了皱眉头，眼神一度降温。</p><p>“恢复记忆之后眼神也变了啊，郝燃...”男人停住了声音，思考了一会，又说，“或许，我应该叫你一声...A？”</p><p>他们确实不是朋友，但也不是敌人，可能最开始真的就是互相利用的关系。但是现在，没什么可谈及利用的了，既然他杀了这个女人，就说明他也什么都知道了。</p><p>他们都被迫深陷局中，至少在事情完全解决之前，他们是一条战线上的人，既是凶手，也是最大的受害者。</p><p>“欧可......”</p><p>郝燃的声音，被飞掠而起的风吹散在周围。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尸体的伤口还在往外冒血，此时的风也不适时宜的骚动了起来。郝燃站在尸体的一侧，对面是在翻着手机打字的欧可。</p><p>那女人的血流了满地，从胸口溢出的血染黑了她穿着的白体恤。不错，那血确实不是红色，倒也不是正宗的黑，总之，就不是正常人类该有的血。那血很浑浊，不光看上去是如此，闻起来也不干净。</p><p>郝燃对这味道感到反胃，他皱着眉头抬手擦了擦鼻尖，又看了眼对面的欧可，后者似乎并不对这味道感到不妥，或许他早就知道在这个女人身上发生了什么，一切都是他计划好的。也或许是他情绪一直都很平淡，这次杀人也没能在他心里激起什么风浪，甚至连波澜都肉眼难寻。</p><p>郝燃同样如此。</p><p>“她血怎么这样？”</p><p>欧可正打着字的手因为郝燃出口的问话而停下，他的视线先从手机屏移向地上的尸体，两秒后又对上郝燃的视线。</p><p>他用着一种略带试探的口吻，说：“你没见过这女的？”</p><p>“见过。”</p><p>“那你怎么还问我？你不是应该比我更清楚吗？”</p><p>“......我不知道她也受了这个。”</p><p>“很正常，爱能让人付出一切。”</p><p>“我不这么认为。”</p><p>“你会走一遍她的路的，相信我，郝燃，无论你是否解决了该解决的问题。”</p><p>郝燃把目光从欧可身上移开，欧可也没指望他能正面回应他的这句话，所以任由郝燃把话题带往另外一个方向。反正该知道的他都知道了。</p><p>欧可唯一不知道也无从猜测的就是郝燃，他这个人太危险了，危险到亲手策划一切却无人察觉，危险到总能在生死场上滴水不沾的全身而退。</p><p>不能改变的事实，就把它掩盖掉，总会有办法的。</p><p>在欧可的印象里，郝燃常常把这句话挂在嘴边，所以他一直很好奇，事情到今天这一步，这个衣服兜里揣了无数秘密与真相的人在面对张思睿的时候还会做出什么样的选择。</p><p>欧可决定赌一把，郝燃会跟这个女人一样，死在名为爱的囚牢之下。</p><p>并且，他觉得，他赌赢的几率将会是百分之百。</p><p>“你什么时候有所察觉的？她的事儿没那么多人知道吧？”</p><p>“什么时候...”欧可佯装思考的挠了挠头，“大概...三年前？”</p><p>“三年前？！”郝燃的眉皱的更紧了，“为什么现在才动手？”</p><p>“我在等你出现啊，只是没想到会等这么久，我都有些手生了。”欧可理了理发型，把梳到后面的刘海在额前抓了抓，让自己看起来稍微乖一点，他能猜到郝燃接下来会问出什么问题，而那个问题，他现在还不想回答，或者说也没必要回答。规避问题的最好方式是引出另一个问题，“我刚刚通知了篮球赛的主办方，一会儿会有人过来，不打算避一下吗？”</p><p>郝燃瞧了一眼欧可，把心里的疑问从嗓子边咽了回去，喉结的上下移动伴随着不明意味的笑。他没再说什么，跟着欧可从另外一条路绕出了这个偏僻的、沾满了脏污的地方。</p><p>回到场馆时，躁动的人群向外涌着，看来这些观众已经收到篮球赛取消的公告了，但无论他们怎么谩骂抱怨，篮球赛都不可能复赛了。也许这些人永远也不会想象到，在他们等待开赛的这三十分钟里，那位会在赛前与他们见面并且用热情的微笑与他们打招呼的裁判正在静谧的巷子里被冰凉无情的刀刃捅穿心脏。</p><p>张思睿他们此时正站在场上，他们随着人群离开了观众席，却没有继续随波逐流的拥出门外。看来欧可不单单只给主办方发了消息，他连张思睿也通知了。</p><p>这些都让郝燃觉得，自己才刚刚从失忆中想起来一盘局，就立马走入了另一盘局。但欧可应该不会和那个男人一样，傻到拿自己去“将军”。</p><p>如果欧可不幸重蹈了那个男人的覆辙，虽然郝燃会表现出无条件的顺从，但最后死的会欧可自己。</p><p>张思睿时不时低头看看手上的表，他是一个对时间管理很严谨的人，从不早到，也从不迟到。自己赴会如此，等待别人更是如此。在计划好的时间内如果对方没有出现，张思睿就会默认违约然后自行离开。</p><p>现在距离和欧可说的时间点还有一分钟，不过抬头看向门外之际，欧可和郝燃已经走过来了。</p><p>郝燃跟在欧可身后，长长的刘海因为本人低着头的动作挡住了眉目，叫人看不清他脸上现在是什么神色。</p><p>张思睿其实并不喜欢郝燃跟欧可混在一块，就算张思睿没有过打着“掀翻家底儿”的气势去查过欧可这个人，但凡是跟欧可共事过一段时间的，都不会觉得欧可是什么好人。</p><p>千万别被他戴眼镜时那副小奶狗的样子给骗了，那都是他装的。</p><p>在距离张思睿有百米距离的时候，郝燃的眸子从深邃转为了澄澈。他在经过一番深思熟虑之后还是决定不在张思睿面前展现出“以前的我回来了”的样子，即便这样的做法，又再一次的骗了张思睿。</p><p>毕竟这是他精打细算了之后从众多行动方案里筛选出来的，最好的办法了。</p><p>裁判员被杀的案子没有因为满地的黑血而登上微博热搜，起初是因为令人熟悉且叫人闻风丧胆的“恶魔杀手”的杀人手法再一次出现而登上“恶魔杀手疑似回归！”等的网络话题热搜，因为谁也不敢随便就在网上论起“恶魔杀手”，所以这样小面积的热搜引起不了多大的骚动；只是这件事才过去半天就不知是谁在网上公开了死者的相关身份信息，热搜一瞬间就被这一个话题所占据。</p><p>这让原本觉得其实不用过分在意过后只要买下话题热搜把事情压下去的魏子由坐不太住了。</p><p>因为当天的球赛没看成，又是难得的大家都没什么要紧事儿的空闲天，晚上魏子由就借着这两个借口把一伙人约去了酒吧，他的目的不是请大家玩，而是想借此观察一下各位对这件要说跟他们有关系却也说不上来有什么关系的事儿持有什么看法。毕竟大家彼此都知道每个人手里有着些暂时放不到台面上来的秘密。</p><p>惹眼的灯光和躁动的音响刺激着每个人的视觉与听觉神经，目前在场的宾客里，有七个人都揣着各自的心思。但他们现在唯一能跟彼此坦白的，就是看过了裁判员之死的那篇报道。</p><p>恶魔杀手，这个名词对张思睿和除了欧可之外的其他亲卫队成员不算陌生，但也没资格说熟悉，他们作为恶魔这类生物的领导人，自然对这位无恶不作的凶手做过调查，但遗憾的是，他们什么都没找到。</p><p>结局也是因为恶魔杀手突然之间的销声匿迹作以告终。</p><p>他们没想到这个杀手还会回来。</p><p>魏子由心绪烦乱的翻着始终处在微博热搜榜首的帖子，他的视线已不知道落在郝燃身上了多少次。</p><p>他所有的证据全都指向郝燃，这一切都太过于巧合了，郝燃失踪之后恶魔杀手就再没出现，现在郝燃回来了，恶魔杀手也跟着又重新作案了。</p><p>换作任何一个人，在面对这样几近重合的时间线，都会非常的怀疑郝燃的真实身份。</p><p>这个热搜的出现，将成为风暴来袭黑暗席卷四方的开关，而现在，就是黑暗到来前的最后一丝黎明。</p><p>魏子由按下了截屏按键，在当下时节每天都发生着各种吸引人的匪夷所思的事儿，过不了几天，这个话题也会逐渐淡出热搜榜，被人遗忘在时间的长河里，但“M市‘生物科学天才’李大明的妻子惨遭恶魔杀手杀害”这个标题，却被留在了这个持有人为“魏子由”的手机里。</p><p>把手机关机以后，魏子由从吧台随便点了些喝的，在等待的过程里，他扫视了一下身后的舞池，柯糖、秦森、欧可都坐在外场，张思睿和郝燃不晓得去哪儿了，还有柯宸也是。</p><p>魏子由活这么大没有个几个大秘密，因为他根本就瞒不住什么秘密，但是这些跟郝燃多少有瓜葛的秘密，他一次也没泄露过。</p><p>可也瞒不了多长时间了。</p><p>至少柯氏兄妹已经对这件事情背后的隐情有所察觉了。最近张思睿和秦森也开始对郝燃的身份开始调查了。现在就只剩下欧可看起来好像没什么事儿做。但愿他是真的没什么事儿可做。</p><p>魏子由根据每个人的喜好从吧台点了七杯不同的饮品，招呼服务生把其中的三杯送到外场去，自己拿了自己的一杯，剩下三杯暂且放在原地等着他们对应的主人回来之后再饮用。</p><p>魏子由背靠着吧台望着眼前挤满了人的舞池，穿成什么样儿的人都有，灯光恍在那些镶满了钻的衣服上闪的人眼花缭乱，时间久了难免有些头晕。魏子由晃了几秒的神，目光随即又被一位穿着全身黑的人吸引。</p><p>“这人怎么跟欧可似的，都喜欢一身黑...”魏子由小声含糊了句，就发现这人正朝着自己直径过来，酒吧的声音很嘈杂，肯定不是因为他这句吐槽走过来的。</p><p>魏子由把手里还剩半杯酒的酒杯放回吧台上，身体因为本能对于陌生人的戒备而不自觉的坐直。那人把脸挡了个严实，大众的标准身材让这个人从身形上去观察也观察不出什么来。</p><p>魏子由还以为是冲着自己来的，结果刚要开口就见这个人直接坐到了旁边的位子上，面前放着的第一杯酒是魏子由点给郝燃的一杯“血腥玛丽”。</p><p>那个人看着面前的饮品疑似思考了一会，魏子由觉得这人应该是在想这酒是不是别人留下的吧。可能也是因为自己坐着这儿的缘故，那人没有拿起面前的酒，而是对吧台的调酒师另点了一杯。</p><p>他点了一杯“血腥玛丽”。</p><p>但魏子由没在意对方点了什么东西，他本来还想再多坐一会，结果兜里的手机突然开始震动起来，柯宸给他打了电话，除此之外，还有一连串的微信消息，应该是有什么急事儿找他才会在发了好几条微信没得到回复之后打的电话。</p><p>魏子由跳下椅子，按了接听键迅速跑进了不远处的卫生间里，酒吧的卫生间隔音都还是不错的。</p><p>“喂，啥事儿？”</p><p>“你出来一下，我有点事儿要问问你。”</p><p>“你怎么没来酒吧？”</p><p>“还不是因为你，有话不说。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>不用再多说什么了，魏子由已经知道柯宸要找他说什么事儿了。他主动挂掉了电话之后，在卫生间里对着空气胡乱挥了两拳，却又认命一般的松了口气，心里有点如释负重。</p><p>魏子由走出酒吧大门之前，给柯糖发了一条微信，他还没忘记留在吧台上的酒，柯宸的那杯大概不需要了，但是张思睿和郝燃还没回来呢。</p><p>魏子由：你们身后的那个吧台上有两杯酒，一会张思睿和郝燃要是回来了，记得叫他们去拿。</p><p>柯糖：知道了知道了。</p><p>柯糖退出了和魏子由的聊天界面，转头看了看吧台，有个男的坐在那儿正好挡住了吧台上的那两杯酒，柯糖懒得起身走过去确认，反正一般的客人点完了酒之后都会离开吧台。干脆就等那人走了以后在看一眼吧。</p><p>欧可的位置是侧面的沙发，从他的角度往吧台看，那两杯酒的位置有一杯是在他的视线范围里的。但是他在往这边瞅的时候，在意的可不是酒，这是这个坐在吧台的黑衣人。</p><p>欧可猛地从沙发上站起来，瞳孔放的老大，把对面的秦森和柯糖都吓了一跳，柯糖是第一次见这么慌慌张张的欧可，穿过两个沙发之间的空隙向外迈步的时候都走出了几个踉跄。但她并不知道欧可看见了什么。等她顺着欧可走过去的方向看去的时候，吧台上已经没有人了。</p><p>柯糖看到了那两杯酒，都是红色的。</p><p>张思睿和郝燃一直待在酒吧的二楼，一楼是舞厅，二楼是歌厅。魏子由花钱让他俩上这儿来边听歌边处对象来了。</p><p>但是这个过程好像就只有郝燃比较享受，他几乎唱遍了这个酒吧的歌厅里能点的所有rap，专属于他的那种换气方式把在人类世界作为专业歌手的张思睿听的好几次都差点憋死过去。</p><p>真就死亡换气呗。</p><p>柯糖知道他俩在二楼，为了避免一会吧台上的酒不翼而飞，柯糖就直接一个电话准备把人给喊下来。可以说柯糖的这个电话给了张思睿生的希望。他接了电话之后拍了拍还准备继续唱的郝燃，把他手里的麦拿过来。</p><p>“别唱了，下去喝点东西吧，再唱嗓子好受不了了。”其实是我的心脏快受不了了。</p><p>“....好吧。”郝燃应了声。</p><p>郝燃跟着张思睿下了楼，他看着眼前的男人，那宽厚的肩膀，利落的短发，他多希望自己跟这个男人能够一直如现在一般相处，没有那么多的猜疑，没有那么多的利用、算计，没有欺骗。</p><p>如果就那么一直失忆就好了。</p><p>郝燃快走两步走到张思睿的身边，与他并排前进，垂在身侧的手轻轻抓住了张思睿的衣袖，张思睿感觉到他的动作，转头看了看低头走路的郝燃，笑着回握住了郝燃的手。</p><p>十指相扣。</p><p>如果时间能够定格在此刻，让这段温馨的时间就作为故事的结局该多好。没有废弃基地，没有重生计划，没有恶魔杀手，没有A，什么都没有，只有张思睿和郝燃，该多好啊。</p><p>郝燃从爱上张思睿开始，就一直在不停地道歉，可是道歉过后，却还是没有尽头的欺骗。</p><p>他对不起张思睿，除了欺骗，他甚至还想过要杀了这个一门心思相信自己，对自己好，始终把自己保护在身后的人。他为自己曾经的这门计划道了很久的歉。但这些，张思睿都不知道。</p><p>但郝燃也很庆幸，这份计划还没来得及实施，就被现实打破了。可为了完成重生，却又不得不拿这个借口来加以掩饰。</p><p>所以，他要好好调整自己的情绪，才能以假乱真，哪怕最后张思睿会恨自己，也不能漏出半点蛛丝马迹。</p><p>一楼的灯光要比二楼的恍人的多，柯糖看见从楼梯间出来的张思睿和郝燃，朝他俩招了招手示意。张思睿会意之后带着郝燃走向了柯糖的方向。</p><p>“你们的酒在吧台了。”</p><p>“我去拿。”郝燃看张思睿已经坐下了，就自己主动去吧台拿了酒。</p><p>吧台上的两杯酒是一样的，都是血腥玛丽，对于吸血鬼来说，这个饮品从视觉和味觉上都是最好的选择，但郝燃却没有喝的打算，他随便拿了其中的一杯然后去旁边的饮水区倒了杯水就回来了。</p><p>“你不喝酒吗？”</p><p>“润喉的话，还是白开水比较合适。”</p><p>张思睿其实并不是很喜欢血腥玛丽，但既然是郝燃拿过来了，就也谈不上爱不爱喝了。一饮而尽就对了。</p><p>魏子由坐上柯宸的车的时候才想起来自己没告诉柯糖哪杯酒是给张思睿的，哪杯是郝燃的，现在说估计也来不及了。反正两杯酒也不一样，应该不会搞错。</p><p>欧可追着那个黑衣人走了一段儿，但还是跟丢了，不过他捡到了一张从那个人兜里掉出来的纸。他回到酒吧来的时候发现吧台上的酒不光换了个颜色，还变了个位置，又看看外场区的沙发上多了两个脑袋出来，心想应该是他俩谁拿走一杯去喝了。</p><p>但是当欧可走过来看见张思睿手里还剩了点底儿的酒杯和郝燃手里的玻璃杯时，心里的疑惑又上来了。</p><p>张思睿手里的杯子里是红色的液体。</p><p>张思睿什么时候喜欢喝血腥玛丽了？沙发前的桌子上也没有自己刚才看见的那杯蓝色的酒。</p><p>欧可刚想开口问，却被张思睿打断了。</p><p>“怎么突然这么热...？”</p><p>“你该不会是太久没喝结果一杯就要倒了吧？”秦森看出张思睿的眼睛里多少染了些迷离的色彩。</p><p>“不知道，我还是先上楼躺会儿吧。”</p><p>酒吧的三楼有供客人休息的房间，都是大床房。张思睿起身准备去吧台领一张房卡，但是他那副力不从心的样子让郝燃有点不放心，于是他放下了手里的杯子，陪张思睿一起走了。</p><p>他俩没走出去多远，欧可就问了问秦森张思睿怎么喝上血腥玛丽了。</p><p>“不知道，郝燃说的吧台上的两杯都是血腥玛丽。”</p><p>“不可能，这是魏子由点的酒吧？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“那他给张思睿点的肯定是恶魔坟场，有人动过那两杯酒了。”</p><p>血腥玛丽是红色的，而恶魔坟场是蓝色的酒。</p><p>欧可离开前看见的那杯酒，是蓝色的。</p><p>郝燃扶着张思睿进了房间，看着张思睿的样儿他觉得八成是有人在那杯酒里扔了点什么，不然张思睿不会这样的。</p><p>估计是用量有点大，血腥玛丽又属于比较烈的酒，张思睿现在的一切行为都是不可控的。郝燃还在想办法怎么弄解药的时候，张思睿已经扑过来了。</p><p>“三儿...等...嗯哼...”</p><p>郝燃被张思睿禁锢在墙上，唇齿相交之际血腥玛丽的味道在郝燃的口腔里蔓延开来。他的双手被张思睿单手按在头上，下颚又被张思睿的另一手按着，他没法儿推拒。</p><p>张思睿使坏的舔了舔郝燃的上颚，满意的感觉到怀里的人软了身子。抓着郝燃两只胳膊的手也松开了，但并没有就此闲着。张思睿揽着郝燃的腰把人从墙边按进自己怀里，扯下了郝燃身上的外套。</p><p>手从身后摸进了郝燃的衣服里，郝燃的手紧紧的抓着张思睿的衣袖，他发觉他的身体要比以前敏感的多，张思睿的手在郝燃的腰际游走，还时不时的捏两下郝燃腰上的软肉。</p><p>郝燃被张思睿颇高的吻技亲的思绪飘飞，直到张思睿把他甩到床上并开始脱衣服的时候郝燃才多少回过神，但是他的拒绝是没有用的。</p><p>郝燃身上的衬衫被全盘开了扣，白嫩嫩的身子漏在空气里，还带着些水润的红，一副秀色可餐的样子。张思睿解了郝燃的腰带，无视掉郝燃的阻挠使了一个大力，手里的裤子便英勇就义。</p><p>“呃....”</p><p>郝燃并着腿缩在床上，张思睿欺身压上来，硬掰开郝燃的两条大白腿将其置于自己身体的两侧，开始欣赏眼前的这一幅美景。郝燃的袜子是黑的，与白皙的皮肤形成了十分鲜明的对比。</p><p>郝燃的身形比例很标准，肌肉也恰到好处。张思睿很喜欢郝燃的那两条人鱼线，还有脖颈间可以盛水的锁骨沟。</p><p>郝燃被张思睿炙热的目光盯的十分害臊，抓着自己衬衫的下摆想要挡住两条人鱼线所延伸向的私密的区域。但张思睿并没让他得逞。</p><p>他抬起郝燃的一条腿架在肩上，以便能够看得更清楚，他在郝燃的小腿肚上留了第一个标记，然后用拇指轻轻按住了那个正在一张一合的红嫩的小口。</p><p>房间里没什么能润滑的东西，为了不弄伤郝燃，张思睿开始打起了小郝燃的主意，看出张思睿意图的郝燃在张思睿俯身下来的时候试图拒绝他的这种做法，他用脚抵着张思睿的胸膛眼含着泪摇了摇头。</p><p>可张思睿没在意。</p><p>“啊....啊嗬...三儿...啊啊..”</p><p>湿热之感从下体传来，张思睿用舌头轻轻安抚着小郝燃的柱身，时不时还顾忌一下那个不停向外冒水儿的小口。</p><p>郝燃是第一次受到这样的刺激，他抓着张思睿头发的手逐渐增强了力道，另一手反抓着身后的床单。舒服的呻吟从嗓子里不断地溢出。</p><p>没经得起几下，他就全交代了。</p><p>张思睿松开了小郝燃，把嘴里精液抹在手上，以此作为润滑。刚刚射了一发的郝燃喘着粗气，还没缓过劲儿来就感到身后有什么东西进入了他的身体。</p><p>张思睿的手指很修长，他一下一下的温柔的给郝燃做着扩张，指肚在磨过某个凸起的地方时都能明显的感受到郝燃身体上的颤抖又加重几分。</p><p>张思睿放了两根手指进去，用力按压着那块地方。郝燃随着他的一次次按压舒服的抬了抬腰。眼眶里也越发的水润。刚刚才发泄过得小郝燃又再一次抬了头，往外冒着亮铮铮的水儿。</p><p>“你后面原来这么敏感吗？”张思睿看着浑身泛红的郝燃准备伸进第三根手指。</p><p>“等等...啊哈....不用..不用这么多吧？”</p><p>面对郝燃的疑问，张思睿不置可否，只是抽出了手开始解自己的裤腰带，已经硬了很久的性器终于从禁锢中释放出来。张思睿抬高了郝燃的两条腿，对准已经简单扩张了的粉穴。</p><p>感觉到庞大的炙热顶在自己身后，一股压迫感涌上心来，郝燃突然想起来张思睿的size有多大了，自己怎么就偏偏忘了这一茬。</p><p>张思睿开始用力顶进，推进还不到十分之一的程度郝燃就叫了停：“不行....你太大了...”</p><p>郝燃的手抵在张思睿的小腹上，本想阻止张思睿进入的动作，却不想反被人利用。</p><p>张思睿抓着郝燃的手臂一口气直接顶到了最深。</p><p>“啊！....哈啊...呜...”身体一瞬间被打开，生理盐水也顺着郝燃的眼角流下。他侧过了头用嘴咬住了手指试图咽下所有的呻吟和呜咽。</p><p>这个举动引起了张思睿的不满，他把郝燃的手抓到一边，俯身贴在他耳边低声说了句：“别忍着，叫出声，我想听。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊..！啊哈..呃...哈——哈——”</p><p>张思睿把性器卡在最深的位置，打算等着郝燃身体适应了之后再开始动作。后者被人抓着双手，身下的压迫感和饱胀感让他有点窒息，如同溺于深海许久重新回到岸上一般，他哭着索取着氧气，胸膛的起伏富有节奏。</p><p>那双水汪汪的眼睛里，写满了委屈。</p><p>“三儿....”他用脚后跟轻轻敲了敲张思睿的腰，他隔着自己眼里水雾看着张思睿已经逐渐清晰的眼神。他知道张思睿已经意识回笼了。</p><p>张思睿的药效并没持续到性事结束才消退，上神的血自有净化异物的作用。虽然很不想折腾身体尚未恢复完全的郝燃，但是眼前这番美景属实叫人没办法停下。</p><p>张思睿记得自己是因为喝了那杯酒才短暂性的失去了自控力。但是下药这种把戏在酒吧里是很常见的，况且那时吧台上还有两杯同为血腥玛丽的酒，搞不好他喝得这杯原本应该是别人的呢？</p><p>再说了，就算真的是郝燃下的药，他现在也是失忆状态，能有什么目的呢。</p><p>张思睿并不想去追究药的事情，反正这药对他也没造成什么影响。他只想先解决一下眼前有关于生理上的事儿。</p><p>“你...还行吗？”</p><p>“呜...你受一下试试！”</p><p>张思睿看着郝燃埋怨又委屈的盯着自己的眼神，一时间竟然不知道该怎么动作，只是郝燃突然反手抓住了张思睿的手腕把人拉到自己上方，然后用胳膊撑着自己抬起上半身去索求一个安慰的吻。</p><p>“都这样了，你想做就做吧。”郝燃红着耳朵重新躺了下去，用手挡住眼睛以此来掩饰自己的害羞，然后用很小很小但是张思睿却听的清清楚楚的声音说出了自己的允许。</p><p>“别后悔。”张思睿只回答了三个字。</p><p>他抓着郝燃的一条腿把人翻了过去，紧实的肠壁压着粗大的性器转了一圈，给张思睿夹舒服了。他一手抓着郝燃的腰侧，一手将郝燃的上身向下压，把刚才因为翻转的动作而被肠肉推挤出来的部分重新顶了进去。</p><p>后入式的姿势会让性器进入的更深，而张思睿又天生喜欢居高临下的攻破。他的性器在郝燃平坦的小腹上压出个小包来。</p><p>郝燃的两只手垫在脑袋下，死命的抓着床单，从眼角不停流下的泪水都被床单收了去。嗓子里的呜咽一阵又一阵的传进张思睿的耳朵。</p><p>郝燃的声音本就好听，哭起来就更让人百听不厌了。</p><p>张思睿把挂在郝燃两只胳膊上的衬衫扯了下去，手指顺着郝燃流畅优美的背部线条一路向上，停在郝燃的肩颈处，然后用手指勾着郝燃的喉结把人捞起来。</p><p>性器的轮廓在郝燃的小腹上呈现出了一半，郝燃抖着身子，呜咽着感受从肩膀上传来的温热。他很配合的把头向一边偏了偏。张思睿在他的肩膀上狠狠地嘬了一口。</p><p>张思睿抓着郝燃的一只手放到郝燃的小腹上，然后趴在郝燃的耳边使坏的撩拨：“感觉到了吗？我在你里面。”</p><p>郝燃垂下眼眸，看着他和张思睿的交合之处，手上的突兀感很明显，再加上张思睿在他耳边留下的话，让他整个身子都开始泛红，眼泪掉的更厉害了。</p><p>张思睿揉了两把郝燃软白软白的胸之后松开了对郝燃的支持，让其因为脱力重新趴下去，然后两手把住郝燃的腰身，开始慢慢的进出撞击。</p><p>郝燃的呻吟随着张思睿由浅及深由快到慢的动作和频率一点点的抬高了音调。声音被从身下传来的快感撞得稀碎却依旧富有节奏感。</p><p>张思睿的动作力气大了，郝燃就有种肚子要被撑破的感觉，穴口被磨得通红，黏腻的肠液随着性器的进出而被带出弄湿了周围的皮肤。</p><p>郝燃想伸手去碰碰自己的，但是被张思睿一巴掌拍在屁股上而不敢动作了。</p><p>“啊嗯....啊...三儿..疼.....”</p><p>“我没让你碰，手老实点。”</p><p>“嗯....嗯.....”</p><p>张思睿重新挺进了两下之后开始放缓了动作，像是在寻找着什么。他在郝燃体内顶弄了几下之后总算是找对了地方。</p><p>一股酥麻感瞬间席卷而来，让郝燃不光有些头皮发麻，声音也高上去了一个调子，呜咽声也不单单只是闷在嗓子里了。</p><p>“啊哈...啊啊啊呃....嗯哼....三儿....不行...啊嗬...三儿...等等...不行...我不行...啊啊——”</p><p>张思睿感到郝燃的身子在一阵剧烈的颤抖之后没了力，偏头看了一眼被郝燃的腰身挡住的那块儿床单，在看见床单上那一滩浊白的液体后挑了挑眉。</p><p>他两只手抱着郝燃往一边挪了挪，然后又一次抓着郝燃的腿把人翻了过来。刚好避开了那摊液体。</p><p>“这才多久你就交代两下了？”</p><p>“啊哈...啊哈....不行了...我不行了....歇会吧....”</p><p>“歇会？我还没射呢你就想歇会？”</p><p>“不行了...我真的不行了....啊——！”</p><p>张思睿这次没管郝燃愿意不愿意，压住了郝燃的腿开始了一场持续性的输出，这期间郝燃一度撑起身子想要向后撤退，都被张思睿拽着腿又给拖回来了。</p><p>因为喊的太厉害了，郝燃的嗓子到后来都有些发不出声音来了。呼吸的频率也被折腾的乱七八糟。</p><p>“放开我....啊...求你了....三儿.....呜..”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“你放开我啊....啊嗬....我射不出来了....”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“啊...哼嗯....放开...我....”</p><p>“呼.....”</p><p>张思睿抬手擦了把汗，停下了腰上的动作。</p><p>他看着不知道是第几次抬头的小郝燃，伸手握住上下安抚了两下之后又用指肚按着上端狠狠地摩挲了两下。</p><p>“这不是还往外冒水呢吗，怎么就出不来了？”</p><p>“呜...我真的....真的不行了....放了我吧...哈...”</p><p>“我会放了你，但不是现在。”</p><p>张思睿从郝燃身体里退了出来，姑且让身下的人先歇一会。他扫视了一下酒店房间里的环境，床头柜和桌子上什么东西都没放，估计抽屉里也不会有。</p><p>“这酒吧也太没情调了。”</p><p>“....？”郝燃对张思睿的话有些不解。</p><p>“我们回家吧，回家继续。”</p><p>“怎么回...？衣服都被你扯坏了....”</p><p>张思睿把郝燃从床上抱起来，让他整个人都缩在自己怀里。</p><p>“恶魔可是会传送的。”</p><p>郝燃被突然袭来的强光晃住了眼睛，等视觉再次恢复的时候，周围的环境已经变成家里的卧室了。他躺在床上，侧头看着不知道在衣柜抽屉里翻着什么的张思睿。</p><p>“你干嘛啊？”</p><p>“突然想起来，之前在人类世界买了些玩具来着。”</p><p>“什...什么....？”</p><p>张思睿从衣柜里拿出一个半大的盒子，然后关上了衣柜门儿走回床边，把盒子放在床上，自己重新将郝燃的两条腿架在腰侧。郝燃实在没力气抬起身子去看看那盒子里装的到底是什么玩具，只是闭着眼睛任由张思睿折腾去吧。</p><p>胸前传来金属的冰凉感让郝燃重新睁开了眼睛，他还没看清那东西是什么，乳尖处就传来了一阵疼痛。</p><p>“啊....疼...”</p><p>张思睿把两个乳夹夹在郝燃的乳头上，乳夹之间还连着一条链子，使用人可以通过拉扯那条链子来刺激被使用者的胸部。痛感伴随着快感席卷大脑很容易让人陷入神志不清的状态。</p><p>张思睿在郝燃的下身又抹了点润滑油，郝燃不自觉的抖了两下。张思睿从盒子里又拿了个按摩棒出来，抵在郝燃的穴口上。</p><p>“啊...啊呃...”</p><p>张思睿将按摩棒全塞了进去，然后按下了开关键，房间里响起一阵机械振动的声音，伴随着而来的，还有郝燃新一轮的呜咽声。</p><p>按摩棒连带着体内的肠壁一同震颤着，郝燃因为舒服不停地扭动着腰肢，这一切都被张思睿看在眼里。一时间，他突然起了个不好的念头。</p><p>“你觉得，我跟这个东西一起来会怎么样？”</p><p>“...什么...?”</p><p>“试试吧。”</p><p>张思睿关了手里的开关，把遥控器丢在一边，按摩棒还插在郝燃的小穴里，张思睿稍微向上抬了抬，伸了根手指进去。</p><p>“啊！...啊不行...不行...三儿...不行....!!”</p><p>“没事。你别乱动。”</p><p>“啊...真的不行....三儿...别这样...呜...”</p><p>张思睿用两根手指把穴口稍微撑了撑，然后就开始准备顶入性器，郝燃手脚并用的想要阻止张思睿的这种做法，如果真的顶进来，搞不好要裂口子出血的。</p><p>郝燃很怕疼。</p><p>“真的不行...别这样...求求你了...”</p><p>“你别动，我没使劲儿呢。”</p><p>张思睿按住了郝燃不老实的手，对准了穴口开始往里用力。</p><p>郝燃仰着脖子，撕裂感从体下传来，巨大的疼痛感让他一瞬间哑了言，张着嘴发不出声音，甚至连呼吸都忘了怎么做。泪水不要钱的顺着脸颊滴进脑袋下的枕头里。</p><p>张思睿皱着眉，太紧了，咬的他也很疼，他一手压着郝燃的腿，一手抓着按摩棒的尾部，腰上施了一个大力，才顶了进去。</p><p>“张思....啊！！！疼....疼！！...呜...呜嗯....”</p><p>“额...真紧 ..”</p><p>郝燃这下是真的哭了，他用脚踢着张思睿的后背，两只手不停地擦着眼泪，尽管很疼，但是为了不让张思睿受伤，他还是忍着身体上的本能在努力把自己的身体放到最松。</p><p>张思睿伸手摸了摸郝燃的脸，俯下身去在郝燃的泪痣上落了一个吻以表安慰：“没事，一会就舒服了。”</p><p>张思睿开始慢慢的挺动着，郝燃因为疼而抓着身下的床单，已经抓出褶子了。好在张思睿没有变本加厉的去打开按摩棒的开关。</p><p>郝燃哭的属实让张思睿有点心疼，他从床上抓了个抱枕垫在郝燃的腰下，拔出了按摩棒丢在一边，开始专心的一门心思输出。</p><p>痛感缩小了之后快感便占据了主导，郝燃那股哭劲儿一时半会还压不下去，但是至少他现在不是因为疼而哭了。</p><p>张思睿感觉自己也快了，正在考虑是就这样射里面还是拔出来射的时候，他突然顶到了不知什么地方，让郝燃瞬间瞪大了眼睛。张思睿整了整姿势，放缓了动作想搞清楚这是块什么地方，却在一次用力的时候一不小心顶了进去。</p><p>郝燃的理智被一瞬间拉了回来，他突然意识到自己这六年被人动了什么手脚了，但为什么会是这方面？？</p><p>张思睿在那个地方又用了两下力，彻底顶开了腔口之后性器上端也随即被紧紧咬住。</p><p>“不行.....啊啊..张思睿...不行啊...!!”</p><p>张思睿皱着眉，掐在郝燃腰上的手力道大的像是要把郝燃整个都按进他的身体里。汗水顺着张思睿的额头滑下，在他似野兽一般的低吼声中，郝燃被射了满满一肚子精。</p><p>魏子由在酒吧外搭上了柯宸的车，刚上车的时候，两个人什么都没说，一个专心开着车，一个偏头通过侧窗看着外面不停向后划过的树，看久了还会有种树在向前闪过的错觉。</p><p>“你知道了？”魏子由首先打破了沉默。</p><p>“嗯。查到了。”柯宸回答的很简洁。</p><p>“顺着那个女人的死？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“你呢，这件事情你又知道多久了？”</p><p>“不太好说啊...”</p><p>魏子由的父亲魏谦是娱乐圈的知名主持人，而他在加入亲卫队之前，一直跟着他爸东跑西跑的，他爸大部分主持的节目都是采访节目，他爸在台上问，他就在下面记录。</p><p>他认识李大明好像是七八年前的事情了，那时候，李大明就已经被称为生物领域难得一见的天才了。他爸曾经在节目里采访过这个人，除了问些生物学领域的成就之类的问题，他爸还问过这个人是不是领养过吸血鬼。</p><p>那个时候吸血鬼的数量已经开始呈现下滑趋势了，人类的数量也还是比较多的。在某些工作领域上，人类和恶魔还是能够和谐相处的。</p><p>魏子由也是那个时候知道，李大明领养过吸血鬼。</p><p>等着李大明从台上下来接受新一轮记者采访的时候，魏子由跟在记者团里只是随口问了一句被他领养的那个吸血鬼叫什么。</p><p>李大明也确实回答了。</p><p>“郝燃。”</p><p>魏子由只听到了这两个字就被出来找他的PD叫回节目录制现场继续进行记录了，之后李大明还说了些什么魏子由就不知道了。</p><p>魏谦采访的节目和台下的记者提问都是会公开发表的视频文件，魏子由后来也特地去看了李大明那回台下的记者提问视频，自己问的问题在李大明回答了“郝燃”两个字之后就被另外一位记者给打断了。</p><p>所以对于魏子由的问题，李大明的话到底有没有下文，除了李大明自己，就没人知道了。</p><p>但是李大明的养子是郝燃这件事已经为公众所知了。</p><p>魏子由是直到六年前欧可把郝燃带来跟他们一块打篮球的时候才见到的郝燃。他一直记得这个名字，但是从来没去查过找过，因为他觉得他跟李大明不会有什么关系，那么也没必要去深查他人的隐私。</p><p>但缘分就是妙不可言。</p><p>只是这段缘分没持续多久就断了，还断的无声无息的。</p><p>废弃基地的建立当初是发表过报道的，其中也提到了创建者是谁。但是这篇报道的发表跟吸血鬼绝迹的那篇发在同一天，只是后者的时间要比前者早几个小时，热度也远远高于前者。</p><p>而在当时，恶魔杀手也被众人熟知。这位杀手专门屠杀吸血鬼，所有人都以为郝燃当初是在回去的路上被杀了。尽管不愿相信，但对于恶魔杀手他们实在抓不出任何蛛丝马迹，也就只能接受这份噩耗。</p><p>废弃基地的新闻发表出来的时候张思睿和亲卫队四人已经回到了末界，末界是收不到人类世界的新闻的，所以废弃基地的那篇报道，没有人看过。当时魏子由是因为有八卦采访，所以没有跟着他们一同离开。</p><p>他看到了报道，也知道了那个基地是李大明建立的，而李大明又是郝燃的养父，当初没觉得这个李大明能干出什么事儿来，建立基地也许只是为了研究。</p><p>但鬼使神差的，魏子由就是买下了那篇报道，以至于后来张思睿或其他人偶尔来到人界的时候，对这篇新闻也毫不知情。因为源头已经被魏子由买断了。</p><p>现在想想，当初买下那篇报道是对的。魏子由之所以不愿意说出这件事情，只是因为郝燃现在回来了，而废弃基地也被查到是专门研究屠杀恶魔武器的一个地方了，李大明跟郝燃又是养父子的关系，再加上郝燃离开和出现的时间跟恶魔杀手都过于巧合这条线，魏子由很难保证郝燃跟废弃基地没关系。大家都知道李大明和郝燃的关系，只要没人晓得废弃基地是李大明建的，不怀疑到他头上，自然也不会找到郝燃。</p><p>人都可以杀人，吸血鬼为什么不能杀吸血鬼。人都可以杀其他生物，吸血鬼为什么就不能杀死恶魔。</p><p>这样看上去，好像真的没有什么地方说不通，大部分人都会觉得这是郝燃和李大明的父子联合，郝燃杀吸血鬼也许是因为他自己想杀，但是杀恶魔可以是为了报答他的养父。</p><p>反正，总有各种说法能圆其说。</p><p>魏子由明白人类和恶魔的战争早晚有一天会挑起来。他不说只是为了拖一拖时间，他不想那么快就跟自己心爱的弟弟划分清楚这场战争的生死线。</p><p>况且欧可之前也说郝燃被人做了什么改造，搞不好他就是接受了李大明的什么实验，自己去当了李大明计划的实验品。</p><p>如果真的动起手来，谁的目的不是杀掉对方的将军。魏子由甚至怀疑郝燃的失忆事件是不是也是故意做的，为了接近张思睿而不漏出任何马脚所以才不惜代价。</p><p>连兜里的体检单都改了名字。</p><p>魏子由面对柯宸，没做什么反抗，以上的这些他都交代了。</p><p>“我们有告诉过郝燃咱们的真实身份吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那他怎么就那么巧找到张思睿这儿，还搞什么恋爱的把戏，你最后的说法不成立。”</p><p>“万一李大明知道呢？”</p><p>“他就算知道张思睿是上神，但他又怎么知道利用郝燃....”不对，不对，不对，柯宸突然把车驶向路边停下，心里一直念叨着不对。</p><p>他像是想起了什么突然转头，用着很可怕的眼神和语气看着魏子由。</p><p>“李大明还真的就知道。”</p><p>之前跟欧可在废弃基地里，欧可黑的监控室的那台电脑，如果那台电脑是李大明的，那么他一定会借郝燃的手去扎下这把刀。</p><p>因为用这个办法杀掉张思睿，太容易了。</p><p>但如果这样说的话，他让郝燃失忆就另有目的了。</p><p>欧可在郝燃跟张思睿上楼之后没多久也离开了酒吧，只是离开没多久他又匆匆忙忙跑回来了。</p><p>欧可边出酒吧边往外走的时候从兜里掏出了刚刚捡的那张从黑衣人兜里掉出来的纸看着。</p><p>随着阅读的进行，他走路的步伐越来越慢，眼睛睁的越来越大，在看到最后结论栏里写的一行字的时候，他的瞳孔瞬间的收缩了下。</p><p>【子宫配型成功，机体无排异现象，怀孕几率可达78.9%】</p><p>来不及做太多的思考，欧可直接瞬移到了酒吧前台问了声郝燃跟张思睿是去的哪间房之后就再次瞬移上了三楼。</p><p>他上来敲了几遍门都没人应，无奈之下只好瞬穿进门。</p><p>但是房间里已经没人了。</p><p>他看了看地上已经被扯坏的衣服，是郝燃今天穿的那一身，还有丢在门口的张思睿的西装外套。</p><p>情急之下，他立马掏出手机想给郝燃打电话，电话拨通的时候房间里却立马响起了一阵：“对他的思念day by day by day....”</p><p>欧可循着声音源头在被丢在地上的郝燃那件外套里翻到了郝燃的手机。</p><p>他知道，事情完了。</p><p>当初捡到那张纸的时候就应该当场看的，这样郝燃送张思睿上楼的时候自己还能拦住。</p><p>这下全完了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是很久很久之前的事儿了，久到连李大明也不记得当时的日期是几月几了，那所孤儿院也早就已经不复存在了。很多东西都被丢弃在记忆的长河里，随时间的向前延进被远远地抛于脑后。等着隐约想起来似乎还有这么些记忆的时候，具体的内容却已经沉淀在水里已久，早就分崩瓦解，寻不到办法去拼凑了。</p><p>隐约还能记起那家孤儿院的名字，天使孤儿院。</p><p>那所孤儿院是专门收养吸血鬼的孤儿院，但是院长却是恶魔。那个时候，三个种族彼此之间还没有很明确的敌对关系，并且有部分群体还在举着共同生存的旗子。</p><p>总之那段时间的社会，从各种方面来讲，都很不错。</p><p>李大明结婚四年多的时候才有了自己第一个儿子，他很喜欢小孩，但是因为工作的原因，他陪伴孩子的时间并没有那么久。直到孩子七岁那年，他才从一场【生物融合实验】的课题研究中结束任务，也正是因为他对于这个课题所做出的巨大贡献，他才被冠上“生物科学天才”的名号。</p><p>但李大明对于名誉并不感兴趣，他唯一的念想就是回家陪陪自己的儿子。那天他从机场出来的时候，原本说好会带着儿子来接机的妻子并没有如约等在机场外。</p><p>他打了电话也没有人接。</p><p>他没有起疑心，自己回了家。</p><p>他一步步靠近家门，脸上的笑容也逐渐展现，那大概是他这辈子最后一次笑的那么明朗，笑的那么开心了。</p><p>他这辈子永远没办法忘记，那天他推开家门之后，等到的不是妻子的“欢迎回家”、等到的不是儿子迎面而来的拥抱。他在儿子几个月大的时候就离开了家，带着所谓“给人类做贡献”这个好听的标签投入了那场根本就不切实际的研究。</p><p>他在实验室里待了七年，虽然也会和远在万里之外的妻儿打打电话发发视频，但他最想要的不是儿子在屏幕前而是确确实实站在自己面前喊自己的一声“爸爸”。</p><p>这一切，在满地的鲜血之中，魂飞魄散了。</p><p>他的儿子和妻子，被掏走了心脏，被恶魔掏走了心脏。</p><p>那天之后，李大明原本光芒万丈的人生前路，彻底蒙上了一层怨恨的黑雾。</p><p>他原本一直不抱有希望的生物融合实验变成了他复仇计划的重要一环。他最开始的实验，是以自己作为实验体，注射各种加强基因，或者干脆就是直接从其他生物机体中提取出的基因子与自己的基因进行强制融合。</p><p>这个过程里，他犯了一个很大的错误。</p><p>各项机体都有自身的基因限制，如果配型基因有一点与本体基因不相匹配，机体都会产生排异反应。李大明因为在这一点上的疏忽大意，即便成功获得了超于正常人类的身体，却也只剩下短短几年的寿命。</p><p>他在生物学领域上曾拜过一位师父，那个女人被科学领域的人成为“疯子”。她一生致力于研究“灵魂互换”这个如梦如幻的话题，她也确确实实研究出了能够抽离灵魂的机器。</p><p>这场灵魂互换的大型研究，让诸多的人为此失去了原本的灵魂，进而丧命。而那个被称为“疯子”的女人，最终也被众人推上了邢台，在众人的注视下，被警方枪决。</p><p>那个女人，叫郝甄珠。</p><p>李大明曾在那个女人死之后，接手了她的研究，但他并没有往下继续，而是转战生物融合。手上拿着的这两份研究课题，让他的思维逐渐开始变的疯狂。</p><p>他要向所有的恶魔复仇，那么他需要一个健康的身体。他不懈于让自己的灵魂寄生在仇人的身体里，那么在当时能够满足他的要求还能不随时间衰退的就是吸血鬼的身体。</p><p>但是吸血鬼有缺点，他们惧怕阳光，如果能够改变他们的适光性，那么这个选择将无限接近于完美。成年吸血鬼的身体难以改造，并且他们难以控制。</p><p>因此，李大明的目光转向了那家孤儿院。</p><p>他从那家孤儿院带回了两个小孩，是一对双胞胎。哥哥叫郝燃，弟弟叫郝祺。他的计划也从那一天开始执行。</p><p>他每天都会在燃祺兄弟喝的血里加入很多药品，那些药品会慢慢改变兄弟两人的身体状态。郝燃的适光性接近于人类的原因就是这。</p><p>两个孩子长成少年以后，李大明的寿命也快要走到头儿了，他开始计划着把郝燃送进灵魂互换的实验舱。但是他没想到当初跟着他走进实验室里的，并不是哥哥。</p><p>这两个孩子交换了随身物品，李大明把郝祺误认为是郝燃，而郝祺的身体在之前的体检中已经被查出了问题，他被送进实验舱的结果只有一个，就是丧命。</p><p>郝祺死了，李大明也差点失去了灵魂。</p><p>郝燃那天并不在家，等他回来的时候，到处都找不到弟弟的他跑去问李大明郝祺哪儿去了。</p><p>李大明面色沉重的递给他一沓照片，并告诉他：“郝祺死了。”</p><p>郝燃抖着手一遍遍翻着手里的照片，弟弟是他唯一的亲人，他从来没对李大明抱有什么感激的心情，或者说他早就已经发觉了他每天喝的血里被人动过的那些手脚。</p><p>李大明告诉郝燃：“郝祺是被恶魔杀手杀死的。”</p><p>郝燃因此开始调查起了恶魔杀手这个人，但是，李大明忽略了很重要的一点，大概是因为没有太多时间思考，只为了留住郝燃的这具身体还能为他所用，他只是模仿当时的恶魔杀手杀人的手法，没在意那位杀手杀的人。</p><p>无论是哪一个恶魔杀手，代言的都是连环杀人案。既然是连环，那么除了手段相似，杀的人也应该有共同点。李大明就是忽略了这个，而当时的那位恶魔杀手，杀的都是恶魔。</p><p>郝燃其实注意到了这一点，但是后来发生的事情，让他对于李大明的怀疑渐渐没了依据。</p><p>欧可的父亲欧霸跟李大明算是工作上的伙伴，两个人都参与了生物融合实验的课题研究，这成为了两个人结识的契机。欧霸致力于研究吸血鬼，但他的目的是为了保护吸血鬼这种生物的基因。</p><p>天使孤儿院就是他所投资建立的。</p><p>那几年，吸血鬼一直遭到恶魔的屠杀，数量一直呈下滑趋势，情况很不乐观，他建设孤儿院保护起没有长大的吸血鬼小孩，另外还开设图书馆让成年吸血鬼在那里工作，方便管理和保护。</p><p>他还给被银器所伤的吸血鬼提供医疗救助。</p><p>而这个致力于保护吸血鬼的科研人员还有另外一个身份，他就是当时的恶魔杀手，他的目标是那些肆意屠杀吸血鬼的恶魔。</p><p>这也正是“恶魔杀手”这个名称的真正来源。</p><p>欧可的母亲是因为疾病去世的，他一直跟随着爸爸在保护吸血鬼，他当时所工作的图书馆就是他爸爸开设的那一家。如果不曾发生那件事，或许这位天生善良面色柔和的少年也不会变成如今这般模样。</p><p>在欧可的记忆中，他的父亲有段时间一直都是早出晚归，他以为是父亲又参与了新的课题研究，所以没有过多去询问原因。</p><p>但这位父亲从某一天照常出了门之后就再也没回来。</p><p>欧可去父亲的实验所找他的时候，却得到了父亲已死的消息。他没能寻到父亲的尸体。这个被父亲一手照顾大的孩子，从那一刻彻底没了依靠。</p><p>那天他在父亲的实验所里见到了一位穿着实验服的人，欧可从气息上能判断的出来，那是个人类。</p><p>这个人告诉欧可，他的父亲是被吸血鬼杀的。</p><p>而这个人，就是李大明。</p><p>于此，这位少年带起了复仇的面具，他接手了父亲的名号提起了刀，目标却从恶魔转向了吸血鬼。</p><p>而这一切，都在李大明的计划之中。欧可犯的第一个案子，刚刚好就衔接在郝祺的死之后。</p><p>两场案件再加上之后的，恶魔杀手的目标都是吸血鬼，这才使得郝燃对于李大明的怀疑没了可靠的依据。</p><p>郝燃顺着新的线索去找去查，才找到了欧可。那个时候，世界上唯一还存活的吸血鬼，只有郝燃一个人了。与此同时，李大明的基地已经建设完毕了，而他也完成了他的第一个伟大的计划。</p><p>他成功的为自己寻找了一具崭新的身体，一具比郝燃还要好得多的身体。</p><p>欧可父亲的尸体一直没能找到，因为他的父亲还活着，只是换了个灵魂，换了个名字。</p><p>李大明确实没想过要获得恶魔的身体，因为恶魔的身体无论怎么改造，有一点都是改变不了的，那就是食性。</p><p>恶魔吃的是人类的心脏，如果换了别的，是咽不下去的。但是李大明从心理上还是个人类，他永远不可能接受这个设定，所以才会有监控室里柯宸看到的那盘豆制品。</p><p>仿真豆制品从味觉视觉和口感上都恰到好处。</p><p>至于他为什么突然改了主意，只是因为他发现吸血鬼在这个社会的存活率实在太低了。</p><p>他换了身体不久之后就找到了那个杀死他儿子的罪魁祸首。</p><p>那个恶魔，是当时统率恶魔群体的上神。</p><p>是张思睿的父亲。</p><p>但李大明知道这件事儿的时候，这位上神已经死了。因为上神之血的契约死的。</p><p>李大明没办法跟这位罪魁祸首报仇，所以他把目光转向了他的儿子，也就是张思睿。张思睿接过他父亲的位置成了新一任的上神，成立了新的亲卫队之后管理着恶魔这个群体。</p><p>李大明曾经拿郝祺的灵魂为条件跟郝燃进行过一次交易，他告诉郝燃，如果能杀掉张思睿，那么他就会把郝祺的灵魂换回来，让他们兄弟俩重聚。</p><p>郝燃并不知道张思睿是谁，但是他答应了。</p><p>郝燃在找到欧可之后就有了A的身份，欧可事实上已经没有吸血鬼可杀了，他也很明确的表示郝祺的死不是他干的。他跟郝燃共事的原因起初只是因为这很有意思。</p><p>但是后来他发现这个叫郝燃的吸血鬼远远没有表面看上去那么简单。</p><p>于是才会有郝燃的那本日记，欧可的手机里也开始存起了人类的照片，他们两个在联手杀人。</p><p>郝燃做这些，说白了都是为了阻止李大明“让人类重新夺回世界的主导权”的计划。</p><p>他和欧可共事的那段时间，欧可带他去见了张思睿，那是郝燃第一次见到张思睿，这个在他的计划里要被他杀掉的人。起初郝燃还觉得欧可和张思睿的认识为他省去了不少事，但是在之后的相处之中，郝燃对计划越来越不坚定，到最后已经彻底推翻。</p><p>张思睿对他的信任太满了，这让他没办法对着这个人举起手里的枪。他这个从小当哥哥的，一直在照顾别人，终于有一天有人来照顾自己的时候，很容易就动了心。</p><p>李大明从那天跟郝燃谈完条件之后就没回过那个家，郝燃也再也没找到过李大明。但是郝燃的一举一动，时时刻刻都在这个人的掌控之下。</p><p>看出郝燃的不对劲之后，李大明觉得这个方案已经作废了，他随手入侵了张思睿的社交软件，发现了他跟郝燃之间不可言喻的关系之后，新的想法在他的脑海里浮现。</p><p>如果能够研究出专门对抗恶魔的武器，会不会更方便一点呢？</p><p>顺着这个想法往下进行，李大明第一个考虑的就是基因的针对性，如果能够取得恶魔的基因，以此为对照研究克制其基因的有效物质，是不是就可以在短时间内屠杀大量恶魔。</p><p>于是，废弃基地就成了研究武器的试验场地。</p><p>郝燃知道李大明想要杀掉张思睿的目的，为了保护张思睿，郝燃决定去找李大明进行当面对质，如果能够一招解决的话，他和欧可也就能金盆洗手了。</p><p>他和张思睿也能够彻底捅破那层窗户纸，好好的在一起生活了。</p><p>那天郝燃和张思睿等人分别之后，准备去找李大明彻底算完这份账，但没想到的是他在中途就被人敲晕不省人事了。醒来之后就已经身处废弃基地，只是那时候，他还没被送进实验舱。</p><p>他被关在废弃基地四楼的那个小房间里，等着李大明过来的时候，他瞅准了机会想要动手，但李大明早就想到会有这么一天，他早就做好了两手准备。</p><p>郝燃日记本上画的那个锤子，是李大明特制的银质锤子，不但能够灼伤吸血鬼的皮肤，上面还有能够将痛感放大数倍的特殊药品，郝燃胳膊上的疤就是这把锤子造成的。</p><p>他当时因为剧烈的灼烧感疼晕了过去。</p><p>而这一晕，就是整整六年。</p><p>李大明的疯狂不是一天两天了，他除了想要获得恶魔的基因，他甚至还想创造新物种。他想如果是吸血鬼和恶魔的孩子，基因会不会更强大？这个想法一出现，再加之郝燃和张思睿的暧昧关系，用他俩作为他实验的材料太合适不过。</p><p>但是，谁来生这个孩子呢？张思睿是男的，郝燃也是男的，谁也不具备怀孕的功能。李大明能改造的只有郝燃，但是李大明并不清楚这俩人在床上到底是谁上谁下，万一给郝燃移植了子宫，结果他是上边那个，还是无济于事。</p><p>为了确保计划能够百分百的成功执行，李大明在对郝燃进行子宫移植的时候顺便削弱了郝燃的身体素质。</p><p>这就使得郝燃六年之后的身体与之前相比，瘦了很多。</p><p>吸血鬼绝迹的报告是李大明再把郝燃推进实验舱之后向有关部门匿名上报的，为了防止一些人的寻找打扰他的实验。</p><p>郝燃从实验舱里醒来之后，并不知道自己的身体被人动了什么手脚。他醒的时候，实验室里没有人。他是自己扯断了插满全身的管子，一点点从实验舱里爬出来的。</p><p>刚出来那会儿，他的浑身都几近麻痹，他从距离他躺着的那个实验舱不远处的实验台上找到了实验记录，也就是写着他弟弟名字的那张体检单，那张体检单就是在郝祺生前他和郝燃一起被李大明送到实验所体检的那一张。</p><p>他想带着这张体检单去医院问问上面的各项指标有什么地方与正常数值不一样，所以一直揣在兜儿里。但是关于他自己的改造，他没发现任何报告。</p><p>郝燃的记忆有六年的空白，但是六年前的事情他都记得，他循着记忆回到了这个基地四楼的那个小房间，他发现他的日记本和手机都在这里。他找了根儿笔，开始写起了他的计划，他的重生计划。</p><p>他在这里休养了一个星期，李大明每天都会给他送一杯血，他通过上厕所这个理由在这一个星期里把这个基地的路线观察了个遍，结果发现他只有一条路可以走。</p><p>李大明早知道他会跑出去，而他也必须跑出去。只要郝燃一出去，必然会引起社会的关注，张思睿肯定会来找他的。但他不可能让郝燃就这么简单走出去的。</p><p>那个广告牌是李大明安排的，他想让郝燃失忆，最好是连自己都想不起来的那种彻底失忆。</p><p>但是他让郝燃失忆的目的，不是针对郝燃本身，而是在针对张思睿。他并不想让张思睿根据郝燃的话做判断，他想让张思睿自己去查。</p><p>毕竟被欺骗的滋味不好受，那么欺骗别人还无从辩解的滋味一定更不好受。</p><p>这些，就是郝燃在被广告牌砸伤之前的所有事。</p><p>李大明那天找到酒吧往杯子里下药的时候，是想让郝燃上钩的，结果没想到郝燃没喝，反而张思睿中招了。但不管是他俩的哪一方，计划都算成功了。</p><p>等着张思睿发现郝燃能够怀孕的时候，李大明在露个面，事情就好玩了。</p><p>关于郝燃身体里的那个子宫，是李大明从那个裁判员身上割下来的。那个裁判员是在三年前嫁给的李大明，爱情让她很轻易的就接受了李大明的精神支配。</p><p>她身体里流的黑血，也是因为李大明对她使用的药物所致。使用药物的目的，是为了让她的基因跟郝燃的基因更加相似一些。毕竟这可是他花了三年的时间才找到的唯一一个跟郝燃能配得上的。</p><p>也是因为这三年，让原本三年就可以结束的实验拖到了六年。而李大明忙着四处寻找基因型的这三年，也让欧可抓到了把柄。</p><p>这个跟父亲长的一模一样，名字却叫李大明的人，让欧可非常的感兴趣。</p><p>不过他没急着动手。</p><p>因为只有他知道，郝燃被恶魔杀手所杀的这个说法，根本就是错误的。</p><p>他在等着郝燃的出现。</p><p>而现在，到了该宣战的时候了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 中场休息（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>涉及剧透（只一丢丢）</p><p>《中场休息》节目本期主题—夫夫性向一百问</p><p>本期特邀主持人：欧·极不情愿·可</p><p>本期受访嘉宾：张思睿、郝燃</p><p>问题来源：魏子由の八卦库友情提供</p><p>现场布置和造型设计：秦森</p><p>零食提供：柯·花魏子由的钱买的·糖</p><p>导演及后期：邵立安</p><p>集体会议结束时——</p><p>柯糖：我哥哪儿去了？</p><p>邵立安：后台休息室哄孩子呢。</p><p>柯·满头问号·糖：他不是固定主持么？怎么临时换人了？</p><p>邵立安：因为如果把孩子交给欧可看的话……</p><p>（邵立安的回忆——）</p><p>邵·边说边塞孩子·立安：这次节目张思睿和郝燃都作为嘉宾要接受采访，录制期间孩子没有人照顾，就拜托你了。</p><p>欧·眉毛皱成钢丝球·可：哈？</p><p>邵立安（哎呀孩子要掉地上了你快接着.gif）：一会我就要去现场看彩排了，这个大宝贝儿就拜托你了。</p><p>欧·屹然不动·可：你这是在教我做事？•ᴗ•</p><p>邵立安：…………</p><p>（回忆结束——）</p><p>邵立安：就是这样。</p><p>柯糖：你都有办法让他上台主持，你没办法叫他哄哄孩子……</p><p>邵立安：主要我怕孩子没等长大就要英年早逝，所以临时换了你哥。欧可虽然脾气差了点，但正式场合一般不会掉链子。</p><p>柯糖（怎么隐隐感觉欧可主持比看孩子更让人不放心.jpg）：……好吧，那我去给他俩送点零食，彩排快开始了吧？你们先忙着。</p><p>节目录制彩排时——</p><p>欧·毫无感情念台本机器·可：欢迎各位来到访谈类节目《中场休息》，本节目由￥%の×*￥.*-_…………</p><p>邵立安：停停停！拜托哥你多少带点感情！</p><p>欧可（甩手丢下台本.gif）：给不了你想要的。</p><p>邵立安：（好吧，那就只能拿出杀手锏了——）</p><p>欧·戴眼镜·可：……（满脸友善.jpg）</p><p>后台休息室——</p><p>柯宸：你不在现场帮忙，跑这儿来干什么？</p><p>柯糖（笑.jpg）：听说你从主持人改行保姆了，特地过来看看。</p><p>柯宸：手里拿着什么呢？</p><p>柯糖：给你俩带过来的吃的，现场工作人员人手一份。她也有。（指指孩子.gif）</p><p>柯宸：你又乱花人家钱了？</p><p>柯糖：没有乱花，这不是第一次大家一起上节目么，买点零食庆祝庆祝。</p><p>柯·苦口婆心·宸：你啊，别一天老仗着人家宠你就胡乱……</p><p>柯·一脸便秘·糖：得得得，打住打住！慢慢看你的孩子，我去化妆间看看孩儿她爹妈怎么样了！（跑走.gif）</p><p>化妆间——</p><p>秦·托尼·森：好了好了，搞定！</p><p>郝燃：怎么就非得给我整点儿眼影儿？我泪痣都要看不见了。</p><p>秦·托尼·森：你之前一直不都这造型么，我可是百分百还原了你的烟熏妆。</p><p>郝·无语·燃：我那都多久之前的事儿了，现在还来得及不，重化赶不赶趟儿？</p><p>张思睿（推门而入.gif）：你咋这么慢？</p><p>郝燃：他原给我弄的烟熏妆，我让他给我重化了。</p><p>张思睿（脸写正经，手托下巴.jpg）：我觉得你烟熏妆挺好看的，性感。</p><p>郝燃（白敬亭式90°白眼儿.gif）：也不知道是谁之前说我妆太浓了，淡点好看。现在不化妆了又说烟熏好看了。</p><p>张思睿：是是是，都是我。（极其不要脸的凑过去在爱人的嘴上吧唧了一口.gif）其实你什么样都好看，咱姑娘不就随了你么。</p><p>郝·面红耳赤嘴不饶人·燃：随什么随我，也就泪痣随我，那眼睛鼻子嘴哪个不是照你的刻出来的，谁见了都说像她爹。我这个当妈的一点儿姓名都没有！</p><p>张·步摇碧莲·思·盲目自信·睿：没办法，谁叫她爹的基因太强大了呢，是吧，媳妇儿？</p><p>郝·奶羞成怒·燃：滚滚滚滚，老子是男的，媳什么媳妇儿！</p><p>张·贱兮兮·思睿：你自己刚才都说是当妈得了~</p><p>秦·满嘴狗粮且笑不出来·森：（你俩当我不存在？肆无忌惮？）</p><p>正片——</p><p>欧·满面笑意可可爱爱·可：欢迎各位来到明星访谈类交心节目《中场休息》。本节目由“灵动光圈随不了便，线索再亮也看不见”的oqqo R77s独家冠名播出。</p><p>旁白：有请本期嘉宾：张思睿、郝燃。</p><p>欧可：在这个冷skr人的季节里，非常感谢二位能够接受我们节目的邀请。本节目导演为了拖更真是心机算尽，搞出这么个节目也是book思议。在正式开始前，首先请问二位对于我们这个节目有什么看法？</p><p>张思睿：没什么很特别的看法，完全就是来玩儿的。</p><p>郝燃：合着你为了来这节目玩把我也拽来了孩子都不管了是吗？油炸还是清蒸，你选吧。</p><p>张思睿：红烧。</p><p>郝燃：行。（嘴角持续上扬.jpg）</p><p>欧可：（忍住忍住，心态心态）……那么在开始前，两位还有什么疑问吗？</p><p>张思睿&amp;郝燃：（夫妻双双把头摇.gif）没有。</p><p>欧可：那我们就正式进入提问环节。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：请问二位的名字是？</p><p>张思睿：张s……</p><p>郝燃：他叫张三儿，我叫郝燃。（偷笑.jpg）</p><p>张思睿：（我有些哽咽.jpg）</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：请问二位的年龄是？</p><p>张思睿：要是按照人类年龄来算的话，应该是已经34了。</p><p>郝燃：27。（来自年轻人的嘲讽.jpg）</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：您的性别是？（这问题问的怎么那么弱智，莫名其妙。）</p><p>张思睿：男的。</p><p>郝·莫名不坚定·燃：男的。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：请问您的性格是怎样的？</p><p>张思睿：我觉得我的性格挺平易近人的，虽然有时候有那么点腹黑。</p><p>欧可：此话怎讲？（递话筒.gif）</p><p>张思睿（边想边说边笑.gif）：之前他失忆的时候我在超市买了点牛奶面包，本来是打算当早餐的，因为我要早起上班，燃燃还不会做饭。结果那天他看见我拿的面包非得要吃，我知道他乳糖不耐受，但还是给他了，然后他就拉了很久的肚子。</p><p>郝燃（默默举刀.jpg）：……</p><p>欧·把刀放下别给我找事儿·可：那么请问您的性格是什么样的呢？</p><p>郝燃：我……我也不知道我性格啥样，就那样吧反正。</p><p>张思睿：（真是个小傻子）。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：在你们眼里对方的性格是怎样的？</p><p>张思睿：其实还好，就是有些时候太固执了，我希望他别把自己总是憋的那么死，多依靠我一下。</p><p>郝燃：好骗，真的挺好骗的。（桌上这放的是什么零食，看起来挺好吃的。）</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？</p><p>张思睿：第一次见是之前咱们约球的时候你把他带来篮球场那回，那是我第一次见他也是第一次知道他。</p><p>郝·心不在焉·燃：我是挺早就知道他名字了，不过正式见面也是那天在篮球馆里。（动动小手想拿吃的.jpg）</p><p>张思睿：反正我俩的相识都是因为你才开始的。</p><p>欧可：早知道那天不带郝燃去了（小声bb.gif）……咳咳，之后记得请我吃饭感谢感谢我。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：对对方的第一印象是怎样的？</p><p>张思睿：白，高，瘦，好看，还有点高冷，一冰美人。</p><p>郝燃：这傻子谁啊怎么穿着皮鞋打篮球？（笑出鸽叫.gif）</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：喜欢对方哪一点呢？</p><p>张思睿：哪点都喜欢。（转头看了一眼郝燃）</p><p>郝·又害羞了·燃：我也是。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：讨厌对方哪一点？</p><p>张思睿：长太好看了不敢随便领出门，怕又多出几卡车情敌。（假装很犯愁.jpg）</p><p>郝燃：都喜欢，没有讨厌的。（敷衍.jpg）</p><p>张思睿：（这小子又看上什么吃的了又开始走神儿，上节目也不耽误他吃呢怎么。）</p><p>欧·心态大概良好·可：您觉得自己与对方相性好么？</p><p>思&amp;燃：好。</p><p>欧·心态也许良好·可：您都是怎么称呼对方的？</p><p>张思睿：郝燃，燃燃，媳妇</p><p>郝燃：三儿~</p><p>欧：心态可能良好·可：您希望怎样被对方称呼？</p><p>张思睿：老公。</p><p>郝燃：当爹是每个男人的梦想，你懂我意思吧？</p><p>张思睿：梦想和痴心妄想还是有区别的。</p><p>郝燃：……？（这话怎么听着这么熟悉）</p><p>欧·心态应该良好·可：如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？</p><p>张思睿：大白兔。</p><p>郝燃：想把他变成壁虎。话说，我的胖壁虎哪儿去了？好几天没见着了。（陷入沉思.jpg）</p><p>张·心虚·思睿：（吹口哨假装不知道.gif）</p><p>欧·心态似乎良好·可：如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？</p><p>张思睿：我和我的全世界。</p><p>郝燃：一份不念过往的百分百的信任。这是我欠他的。</p><p>欧·心态maybe良好·可：那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？</p><p>张思睿：他就是我最想要的礼物。</p><p>郝燃：我也一样。</p><p>欧·心态并不良好·可：对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？</p><p>张思睿：没有。</p><p>郝燃：没。所以我壁虎到底哪儿去了？</p><p>张·你说什么·思·风太大了·睿：我听不见。</p><p>欧·心态良好·可：您的毛病是？</p><p>张思睿：太容易相信别人了。</p><p>郝燃：总是在为了一些人去欺骗另一些人。</p><p>欧可：对方的毛病是？</p><p>张思睿：没毛病。（主要不敢说啊……苦涩.jpg）</p><p>郝燃：一样。</p><p>欧·心态大概良好·可：对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？</p><p>张思睿：背着我跟你玩。</p><p>欧·怎么还有我的事儿·可：我什么时候跟他玩了？无中生有？？</p><p>郝燃：沉迷游戏不管孩子。</p><p>欧·心态大概良好·可：您做的什么事情会让对方不快？</p><p>张思睿：打游戏然后忘记给孩子喂奶，还有单独跟人见面。</p><p>郝燃：我骗他。哦，还有我找你玩，这是刚刚才知道的。</p><p>欧·？？？·可：怎么还有我的事？（心态崩盘.jpg）</p><p>邵·正秃噜泡面·立安：（嗯？刚才那一晃怎么感觉欧可的眼镜要裂了）算了，吃面要紧。</p><p>欧·心态大概良好·可：你们的关系到达何种程度了？</p><p>张思睿：孩子都生了，你说呢？</p><p>郝燃：（羞.jpg）</p><p>欧可：两个人初次约会是在哪里？</p><p>张思睿：没真正意义上约会过，但也有类似的行为。</p><p>郝燃：我俩最开始就是在家里一起看看电视电影啥的。再就是没事到楼下火锅店吃顿火锅。现在有孩子了也没时间出门了。</p><p>欧可：（怎么感觉郝燃自从结了婚话就变多了，愁眉.jpg）</p><p>欧·推推眼镜·可：那时候俩人的气氛怎样？</p><p>张思睿：挺好的。就是吃吃饭唠唠嗑。</p><p>郝燃：然后故意点一盘香菇来气我。（瞪死你.gif）</p><p>欧·继续推眼镜·可：那时进展到何种程度？（这眼镜怎么老往下秃噜。）</p><p>张思睿：就只是牵手。</p><p>郝·逐渐犯困·燃：（恶龙咆哮.gif）吃了饭出去散步的时候牵的手。（还是吃点东西吧困死我了，再也不来这节目了。）</p><p>欧可：经常去的约会地点？</p><p>张思睿：之前是一些娱乐场所，有了孩子之后就基本上都在婴儿房里。这家伙特喜欢孩子。</p><p>郝燃：（困困困困.gif）也唔是不喜憨，可能就是应为弟弟惹原应吧唧吧唧吧唧。（嘴里吃着东西也不耽误放刀.jpg）</p><p>欧·逐渐被眼镜搞的不耐烦·可：您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？（这什么破眼镜，让我好好看看，哦原来是万宝龙白敬亭同款，难怪会掉。）</p><p>张思睿：送鞋。</p><p>郝·吃完东西·燃：在那天尽量不喊他三儿。</p><p>欧·擦擦眼镜·可： 是由哪一方先告白的？</p><p>张思睿：这个没有很明确的答案，好像是心照不宣的就这么互相许可了。</p><p>郝·开始吃另一包·燃：嗯~嗯~</p><p>欧可： 您有多喜欢对方？</p><p>张思睿：爱到不惜牺牲自己。</p><p>郝燃：为了他我什么都会做，哪怕有些事情会让他恨我。</p><p>欧可：（怎么突然开始煽情？疑惑.gif） 那么，您爱对方么？</p><p>思&amp;燃：爱！当然爱！</p><p>欧·被秀一脸·可： 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？</p><p>张思睿：叫我老公的时候，我就知道他又犯事儿了，但又没办法不原谅。</p><p>郝燃：说他那些乱七八糟不知道哪儿学来的情话。总是把我听的一愣一愣的。</p><p>欧可： 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？</p><p>郝燃：如果你要做坏事，就别怪我不客气了。（威胁.gif）</p><p>张思睿：不会变心，坚决不会。（不然这个疯子可是不会放过我的。）</p><p>欧可： 可以原谅对方变心么？</p><p>思&amp;燃：不可以。</p><p>欧可：如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？</p><p>张思睿：收拾东西走人。</p><p>郝燃：我可能会再等一会。</p><p>欧可：对方性感的表情？</p><p>郝燃：他眯眼睛看我的时候。</p><p>张思睿：在床上被我干哭的样子都很性感。（眯眼思考.gif）</p><p>欧·单手捂脸·可：（救命我听见了什么我要下去洗洗耳朵！）</p><p>欧可： 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？</p><p>张思睿：他睡迷糊了趴在我肩头喊我老公。</p><p>郝燃：每次我俩出去，只要我一扯他衣服袖子，他都会回握然后跟我十指相扣。</p><p>欧可：做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？</p><p>张思睿：跟他在一起的时候做什么都很幸福。</p><p>郝燃：跟孩子呆在一起的时候，一想到这个小生命是我跟他共同孕育的时候就很幸福。</p><p>欧可：（上半场怎么还不结束烦死人了）曾经吵架么？</p><p>张思睿：吵过，还吵的挺厉害的。</p><p>郝·不想回忆·燃：嗯。</p><p>欧·开始不着感情问话·可：都是些什么吵架？</p><p>张思睿：反正不是很愉快的回忆，不想提。</p><p>郝·吃道具魔王·燃：（边往嘴里塞零食边点头.gif）</p><p>欧可：（我好像知道是哪次了……正文还没讲到不过快了）之后怎么和好？</p><p>张思睿：送双限量的aj基本就好了。</p><p>郝燃：稍微主动一点，在床上的时候。</p><p>欧可：转世后还希望做恋人么？</p><p>张思睿：当然。</p><p>郝燃：（温柔一笑.jpg）</p><p>欧可：什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？</p><p>张思睿：我出门前他给我打领带的时候。</p><p>郝燃：我喜欢他搂着我睡觉。我之前很长一段时间都睡在实验舱里，现在身边总算开始有温度了，晚上也不再做噩梦了。</p><p>欧·生活不易·可：（忍住，就快结束了）您的爱情表现方式是？</p><p>张思睿：他需要的一切都按时送到。</p><p>郝燃：全心全意，不欺骗不背叛，余生一直陪伴。</p><p>欧·这该死的爱情酸死我了·可：什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？</p><p>张思睿：没有这种时候，我相信他。</p><p>郝燃：一样。</p><p>欧可：您觉得与对方相配的花是？</p><p>张思睿：红玫瑰。</p><p>郝燃：我对园艺没什么了解，不知道他应该配什么花，不知道观众们有没有什么推荐。</p><p> </p><p>欧可：俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？</p><p>张思睿：没有。</p><p>郝燃：没有了，我该交代的已经全部交代了 。</p><p>欧可：您的自卑感来自？</p><p>张思睿：没有这种感觉。</p><p>郝燃：弟弟离开以后有段低谷期，不过现在已经好了。</p><p>欧可：俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？</p><p>思&amp;燃：公开。</p><p>欧可：您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？</p><p>张思睿：一定会的。</p><p>郝燃：一定会的。</p><p>欧·终于结束可喜可贺·可：好，那么我们本期节目上半场的提问就到这里。感谢由“有事别老找百事的”可口可乐的独家赞助。更多幕后精彩花絮请关注“你该不会真的以为会有什么花絮吧”的节目官方微博进行解锁。再次感谢二位的到来，下半场见。</p><p>上半场over</p><p>欧可：太草了！一想到还有下半场我就胃疼。</p><p>邵立安：别胃疼，呐给你泡面吃，挺香的，我先去剪上半场的素材了，晚上见，辛苦了。</p><p>欧可：（看看手里已经吃完了只剩汤的泡面）……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 中场休息（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 节目更新第二天—— </p><p> </p><p>邵·吃泡面·立安：（心情倍儿好~持续跑调~愉快愉快愉快.gif）哼哼哼~~~哼哼~~~</p><p> </p><p>柯·临门一脚·宸：（(▼皿▼#).jpg）你牙痒痒还是嗓子刺挠吃个饭哼唧什么？</p><p> </p><p>邵·蒙圈·立安：？大上午的你火气这么大干什么？踹死我了。（吸溜.gif）</p><p> </p><p>柯宸：（拿出手机.gif）你自己看看，你都干了什么好事儿。昨天晚间十二点节目下半场哪去了？上映丢了？你跑哪儿撒野去了节目也不管了？节目组微博底下都要炸了说你辜负民心。</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：（挠头.jpg）不可能啊，昨天晚上九点就录完了，后期制作也卡在十一点半就结束了啊，我明明提交上传了才对，怎么可能没有？</p><p> </p><p>柯宸：（递手机.gif）你自己看。</p><p> </p><p>邵·试图解释·立安：我绝对上传了，我硬撑着保持最后一丝清醒等到“上传完毕”四个字儿写屏上了我才彻底死过去了.....嗷，我好像知道咋回事儿了。（恍然大悟.jpg）</p><p> </p><p>柯宸：（？？？.jpg）</p><p> </p><p>邵·怪不好意思的·立安：应该是没过审....（忽然羞射.jpg）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>节目录制当天午间休息time——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欧可：（话说下半场的台本还没看过，上半场的问题都挺正常的，下半场应该不会出什么幺蛾子吧，看导演的智商应该都不够XIAOYUN Gig Hotel的那个什么白门童的，应该搞不出什么花样。）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>张思睿：累吗？（温柔.jpg）</p><p> </p><p>郝·蹦蹦跳跳·燃：还行，就是回答问题而已。他们提供的零食真的好吃，要是有自嗨锅就好了。</p><p> </p><p>张思睿：自嗨锅味道大，一般很少会拿到这种节目录制现场来吃，这个场地本来也小。你要想吃火锅了，晚上我带去你吃。（摸摸头.gif）</p><p> </p><p>郝·嘟嘴嘴·燃：不用不用，晚上都不知道几点能结束，还要照顾孩子呢。</p><p> </p><p>张·吃醋·思睿：一天到晚孩子孩子孩子，有了姑娘就不要老公了？什么时候也照顾照顾我？</p><p> </p><p>郝燃：少来，你自己女儿的醋也吃，我要是照顾你了，万一再来个百步穿杨，你就更不得宠了。</p><p> </p><p>正片——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欧·眼镜没了·可：欢迎各位回到由扭音赞助的明星访谈类交心节目《中场休息》，“打开扭音扭一扭，浑身血液都倒流”。（这怎么一会换一个赞助商？）让我们再一次请出上半场的嘉宾，问答环节马上开始。</p><p>思&amp;燃：（朝镜头招手招手招招手.gif）</p><p>欧可：欢迎两位再次回到舞台上，不知二位的午间时光是否过的愉快？</p><p>张·满面春光·思睿：还不错。（咂咂嘴.gif）</p><p>郝燃：（微笑.jpg）</p><p> 欧·眯眼·可：（？怎么感觉郝燃嘴好像肿了呢？）</p><p>张思睿：你眼镜哪儿去了，怎么下半场不带了？</p><p>欧可：谁知道，可能是我中午出去吃牛肉汉堡落店里了吧，按照剧情发展接下来就会有一位店员甲发微博寻找眼镜主人了。。不过这些不重要，两位对接下来的问答环节是否做好了准备？</p><p>张·整理头发·思睿：好了，来吧。</p><p>郝燃：（桌上的零食盘怎么没有了？难过，今天是流泪燃燃头.jpg）</p><p> </p><p>欧·心情很好·可：（这啥玩意儿？疑惑.jpg）请……请问您是……攻方，还是受方？</p><p>张思睿：我攻他受。（看着郝燃笑.gif）</p><p>郝燃：（咬牙切齿.gif）你笑什么笑。</p><p>欧·逐渐迷惑·可：为什么会如此决定呢？（哈？？？救命我刚刚问了什么？这台本是不是有问题？）</p><p>张思睿：额……这个，可能就是气质在这吧，没办法。（凭空想象的自信.jpg）</p><p>郝·呵tui·燃：得了吧，因为生理原因，毕竟我身体……是吧，大家懂得都懂。</p><p>欧·逐渐开始怀疑自我·可：您对现在的状况满意么？（…….jpg）</p><p>张思睿：非常满意，但他要是再主动一点就好了。</p><p>郝·并不满意·燃：让我满意的点只能是这个站位换过来。他特别用力，每次我都差点升仙。</p><p>张·怎么给我扣锅呢·思睿：唉唉唉，死小孩，怎么又开始乱说，不是你自己嚷嚷着不够不够要我用力的吗。</p><p>郝·拒不承认·燃：你叫谁死小孩呢？我让你用力你就往死里用啊，你想捅死谁吗？（开始动手.gif）</p><p>张思睿：（防御姿态.jpg）我哪儿往死里使劲儿了，我用力都不到三成你就不行了……、#？！.”.·%@_</p><p>郝·嘴不饶人手不闲着·燃：三成？！三成还说少？！我用我三成的力捅你一个试试……#！#&amp;#~￥%の</p><p>欧·怀疑人生·可：（啊？他们在说什么？啊啊啊？这个节目原来是这样的吗？这些话真的能往出说吗真的吗这节目真的能播吗这得打十八禁的标签了吧？？？？？？）</p><p>欧·试图拉架·可：好好好得得得你俩要吵回家吵去，都坐好了我接着问，两位初……（什么玩意儿？是我眼花了还是……）……初次H的地点？（双手扯发，满眼问号.gif）</p><p>张思睿：（哦哟这节目有意思喔.jpg）酒吧的包间，当时还是魏子由约咱们去的。也是那次干完这不才有的宝宝。</p><p>郝·疑惑·燃：（这事儿是能问的吗这货怎么问啥说啥嘴里修铁道了还是怎么滴老有火车往出跑呢看来回家有必要大吵一架修理修理他。）</p><p>欧可：（……你俩倒是春天赏花了就因为这扯出老多事儿连我都差点领盒饭了。）</p><p>欧·麻了·可：当时的感觉？（这真的是健康的交心节目吗，现在明星访谈都这么开放了？）</p><p>张思睿：很爽，主要那次是他相对最老实最配合的一次。</p><p>郝燃：呸，你是把我撑的快疼死了我实在没劲儿反抗。不然我早挠你了。</p><p>张思睿：你本来也挠了，事后我后背上全是你的指甲划痕。（假装无辜.jpg）</p><p>郝·一时语塞·燃：那那那（那啥呀靠）……算……算了（害羞低头.gif）</p><p>欧可：（看破红尘的语气和眼神.gif）当时对方的样子？</p><p>张思睿：很软很可爱，楚楚可人。（漏出流氓的表情.gif）反正就是让人看了都忍不住想rua，可惜的就是你们看不到，只有我能看。</p><p>郝·托腮·燃：那时候他喝的酒有问题，我把他送到房间之后把我按墙上就亲，眼神和动作都很凶。但是占有欲满满的感觉还是蛮帅的。</p><p>欧·苦涩·可：……初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？</p><p>张·认真调戏·思睿：（转头盯郝燃.jpg）你终于是我的人了。</p><p>郝·猝不及防·燃：什……！</p><p>欧·不知道从哪儿掏出来一桶爆米花·可：（看戏.gif）咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓——那么您说了什么呢郝燃先生？</p><p>郝燃：……我说的是“亲爱的，早上好。”（害羞x2）</p><p>欧·被爱情酸死·可：呵！（我不羡慕我一点也不羡慕嗷呜呜呜呜……）</p><p>欧·面部表情管理·可：……咳咳，每星期H的次数？（好险刚刚人设差点塌了。）</p><p>张思睿：这个说不准，时多时少，主要看他，毕竟他这个易怀孕体质不确定性实在多，我本身也懒得去准备什么防御措施。</p><p>郝·来劲儿了·燃：虚伪，你一星期恨不得上我八次！</p><p>张·脸是什么·思·我没有·睿：八次还是说少了，八十次还差不多。</p><p>郝燃：（？我是厕所吗你一星期上我八十次再说你就是真的上厕所一星期也上不到八十次吧除非你尿频尿急尿不尽……？）</p><p>欧·要把探索精神发扬光大·可：觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？</p><p>张思睿：三到四次，总要给人修养的时间。</p><p>郝燃：……（我谢谢您.jpg）</p><p>欧·心情复杂三观尽毁·可：那么，是怎样的H呢？（这能问吗这真的能问吗问出来了真的能回答吗真的好吗这节目怕不是要禁播了吧这是交心访谈吗这都已经赤身果体交出五脏六腑了啊喂！）</p><p>张思睿：什么花样都玩儿过，每次都不一样，真要都形容一遍我说到明天晚上我也说不完。懂得都懂，以下省略一千万字吧。</p><p>郝燃：每次都拿我当小白鼠去试他给我买的那些乱七八糟的小玩具，虽然有些还是挺舒服的。但我真的不是很喜欢用道具。</p><p>欧·扣扣耳朵试图净化心灵·可： 自己最敏感的地方？</p><p>张思睿：我觉得我敏感的地方应该是肩膀以上的部位吧，比如锁骨啊、喉结啊这些之类的。</p><p>郝燃：我……全身都很……</p><p>欧可：对方最敏感的地方？</p><p>郝燃：我觉得他耳朵挺敏感的，我一凑过去没等咬呢就红了。</p><p>张思睿：他的话，浑身上下都很敏感。特别是【我是后期消音——】</p><p>郝·表情失控·燃：？？？？？？你在说什么啊！这好歹也是个电视节目吧！</p><p>欧·瞳孔已经地震·可：（土拨鼠叫.gif）啊——！</p><p>张·不明所以·思睿：啊？啊对，没事后期可以消音，现场反正也都是朋友。</p><p>欧·已经懒得顾及形象·可：用一句话形容H时的对方？（你俩别说了吧我不想听我问就只是为了走个流程求求了放过单身孩子吧。）</p><p>张·当代带文人·思睿：凌乱的呼吸和发丝还有满身的水渍就像离了水的人鱼，紧致的包裹感还有黏腻的嗓音让人为之疯狂难以自控。</p><p>欧·心如死灰·可：…………（我突然觉得哄孩子是个好活。）</p><p>郝·当代带文豪·燃：像山林之中寻得猎物便领域感增强的野兽，把人禁锢在黑夜的深沉里，让人上瘾且甘愿与其沉沦。</p><p>欧可：（你俩不去写小说真是可惜了。呵呵.jpg）</p><p>欧·自暴自弃·可：坦白的说，您喜欢H么？（emm话说太多了嗓子有点干，中午的牛肉汉堡有点咸。）</p><p>张思睿：很喜欢。</p><p>郝燃：嗯……嗯。（超小声.gif）喜欢。</p><p>欧·口干舌燥·渴：（我名儿怎么不太对劲？）一般情况下H的场所？（满场找水.gif）</p><p>张·边说边扒拉手指·思睿：主战场是卧室，另外偶尔会在厨房和卫生间，再就是阳台，还有一次是在宝宝的房间。</p><p>欧·喝水·可：您想尝试的H地点？</p><p>张思睿：医院吧（想看燃燃穿我的白大褂嘿嘿嘿~嗯咳，差点失态。）</p><p>郝燃：为什么不去局子里。（监狱play多有情调。）</p><p>张·阿巴阿巴·思睿：啥玩意里？橘子？橘子你也进不去啊？（逐渐痴呆.jpg）</p><p>郝燃：（白眼发射.gif）……</p><p>欧可：冲澡是在H前还是H后？</p><p>郝燃：第二天都醒了才洗，这算之后吧。因为事儿前就洗的话，过后还要在洗，而且这家伙精力实在旺盛，有时候连洗澡都得在浴室里欺负我几遍。每次澡都不是很轻松的洗完。（无语.jpg）</p><p>张·理不直·思·气也壮·睿：谁叫你那么可爱。</p><p>欧·看破红尘·可：阿弥陀佛阿弥陀佛。</p><p>欧可：H时有什么约定么？</p><p>张思睿：有约定也没用，我每次都不遵守。</p><p>郝·不想说话·燃：哼，亏你还知道。</p><p>欧·眼前一亮疑似有瓜·可：您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？（这个好这个好这个问题就很吸引我。）</p><p>张思睿：没有。</p><p>郝·疯狂摇头·燃：No have。</p><p>欧·失望·可：（行吧还寻思吃点瓜呢这连瓜子皮都没得有。）</p><p>欧可：对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？</p><p>张思睿：不赞成，如果你真的爱一个人，那么你就应该成全他想要的，而不是去逼迫去禁锢。</p><p>郝燃：那样的生活没意思，肉体上的拥有永远比不上精神上的满足，爱情应该是互相的。（突然伤感.gif）</p><p> 欧可：如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？</p><p>郝·A·燃：不会的没人敢的。有我在呢。（帅帅帅帅.jpg）</p><p>张思睿：这话应该我跟你说吧，就你现在远不及从前的小体格子还是保护好自己的安全等我来救你吧。</p><p>欧可：您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？</p><p>张·步摇碧莲·思睿：不会，很正常的夫妻生活有什么好害羞的。</p><p>郝·无奈·燃：我会谢谢。</p><p>欧·逐渐看不懂问题·可：如果有朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？（这是真朋友。）</p><p>张·突然变脸·思睿：朋友即本人？（上下打量欧可.gif）</p><p>欧·？·可：什么？你瞅我干什么？</p><p>张思睿：看来还是得斩草除根……（咬牙切齿.gif）</p><p>欧·您歇着吧·可：得了吧您，我对你俩谁也不感兴趣。如果你担心我勾搭郝燃，那真的duck不必。</p><p>郝燃：（我对象是个傻子怎么办在线等挺急的。）</p><p> 欧可：您觉得自己很擅长H吗？</p><p>张思睿：这事儿我自己不好说，你得让当事人来讲。是吧，我的燃燃？</p><p>郝·不想理你·燃：我觉得我的技术还好吧。（讲真的我真的需要技术吗往床上一躺谁不会啊……）</p><p>欧可：那麽对方呢？</p><p>郝·磕磕巴巴·燃：他……他技术一直……都不错。很……很舒服…</p><p>张思睿：他不用技术，他只要听话配合就行。</p><p>欧可：在H时您希望对方说的话是？</p><p>张思睿：叫我老公。</p><p>郝燃：说“我爱你”。他低音炮说这话真的好听。</p><p>欧可：您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？</p><p>郝燃：皱着眉用力的时候吧，还有就是有时候我会故意夹他看他疼的呲牙咧嘴的样儿……（虽然每次皮坑的都是自己，苦涩.jpg）</p><p>张思睿：我就喜欢他嘴上说着不要不要脸上还写着舒服的样儿，欲情故纵嘛。</p><p>欧可：您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？</p><p>思&amp;燃：不可以。</p><p>欧·我就知道·可：（这问题问的真没意义，这种问答真的不是在酸主持人吗，拜托下次能不能找个已婚的人来问啊，看不起单身狗吗我哭的好大声。）</p><p>欧可：您对SM有兴趣吗？</p><p>张·眼前一亮·思睿：非常有，但是他老不让，我就只能忍着。</p><p>郝燃：你喜欢的怎么那么多呢？这些都是另外的价钱知道不？</p><p>欧可：如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？</p><p>张思睿：不可能，我英俊帅气有内涵还会接梗，这么高质量的老公上哪儿找。</p><p>欧可：58同城……哦不是，对不起，嘴秃噜了你们继续。</p><p>郝·口区·燃：这种事我很希望它发生但是梦想和痴心妄想是有一定区别的这句话留给我自己，他能不索求我的身体真的做梦吧……（流泪流泪流泪.gif）</p><p>欧可：您对强奸怎麽看？</p><p>张思睿：不想看。</p><p>管理员A（？）：这些人，他们不配活着。</p><p>欧·啊我的眼睛瞎了·可：（这就是A的气场吗喔好刺眼不愧是A。）</p><p>欧可：H中比较痛苦的事情是？</p><p>郝·眼中有泪·燃：这件事本身就很痛苦……（哭泣.gif）</p><p>张思睿：迄今为止还没有在这个过程里痛苦的事儿，但是不能干这件事的痛苦有的是，比如在他怀孕期间。</p><p>郝·？·燃：你是怎么好意思说出来这话的说的跟你没干过似的。</p><p>张思睿：嘘，小点声，别剧透。</p><p>邵·还没有开始写正文·立安：……（我正文不用写了你们一起都在番外里说了得了。）</p><p>欧可：在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？</p><p>思&amp;燃：在宝宝的屋子里。</p><p>欧·哦吼·可：细说听听。</p><p>郝燃：那天我好不容易把孩子哄睡了，我本来寻思在她房间里等她睡的再沉一点我在出去结果没想到他直接进来了，我问他干什么他也没说话直接就把我按到窗台那边。（我累了你接着说，递眼神.gif）</p><p>张思睿：（老婆大人遵命.gif）孩子那屋的那个窗是落地窗，然后那天也是下午阳光比较足，当时挡着的是遮阳的半透明的窗帘。然后怕宝宝不经意间走到窗户那在掉下去我们就在那个窗户那围了一排护栏，我……</p><p>郝燃：（我劲儿又来了你闭嘴.jpg）他就是把我按在那个护栏上然后不可描述了一下。然后我怕孩子醒了就一直忍着不敢出声，他就故意抓着我的手然后特别用力。（瞪.gif）</p><p>张思睿：（哈哈哈.gif）对，然后他一直嘟囔说出去做出去做别把孩子吵醒了，而且那个窗帘因为是透明的吗，小区楼下下午人还挺多，贴的进了就能被看见。后来我把他弄哭了，也不知道是气哭的还是因为【后期消音——】哭的，也可能两者都有，反正那回他哭的特别凶，事后能有两个小时吧一直把自己锁在屋里，衣服也不穿澡也不洗的就吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪儿。</p><p>欧·嗑cp还真有点上头·可：emmmm，感谢二位的分享。（妈妈我嗑的cp是szdszd！正主发车了发车了此生无憾了。）</p><p>欧可：曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？</p><p>张思睿：有。但是这个就不细说了。</p><p>郝燃：（默默点头.gif）</p><p>欧可：那时攻方的表情？嗯……因为相关问题已经被pass掉了所以这个关联问题我们就略过不作答了，相关的内容可以在之后的正文里观看。（主要是再剧透正文就没得可写了。刀里就这么点儿糖渣全给番外了。）</p><p>欧可：攻方有过强暴的行为吗？</p><p>张·大方承认·思睿：有。</p><p>郝燃：刚才说的在宝宝房间就算，但还有其他时候的。</p><p>欧可：当时受方的反应是？</p><p>张思睿：很反抗。</p><p>郝燃：但是无能为力，只能受着。（可怜弱小又无助.jpg）</p><p>欧可：对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？</p><p>思&amp;燃：（互指对方.gif）他就是我全部的理想。</p><p>欧·偷偷抹泪·可：（爱情可真美好啊可惜我不配。）</p><p>欧可：现在的对方符合您的理想吗？嗯这个问题上一条的回答里也回答过了，那我们问下一个：在H中有使用过小道具吗？</p><p>张思睿：有，第一次做的时候就用了。</p><p>郝燃：你怎么没给我疼死。</p><p>欧可：您的第一次发生在什么时候？</p><p>张思睿：挺早之前了那已经。反正大家都知道就不说了我也懒得回想。</p><p>欧可：那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？</p><p>思&amp;燃：是。</p><p>欧可：您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？</p><p>张思睿：【我是后期消音，这哥老是出言不逊呢怎么——】</p><p>郝燃：（我想回家啊靠，他这么什么事儿都抖搂出来了。捂脸.gif）</p><p>欧可：……您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？</p><p>张思睿：哪里都喜欢，最喜欢他的泪痣。</p><p>郝·可爱·燃：喜欢亲嘴嘴。（突然卖萌.jpg）</p><p>欧可：（？喂喂喂某位先生你口水控制一下行不行啊靠。）</p><p>欧可：H时最能取悦对方的事是？</p><p>郝燃：主动点吧，就是那个什么骑……骑乘式。</p><p>张思睿：接吻，他特别喜欢接吻。但就是学不会换气也不知道是为什么。</p><p>欧可：H时您会想些什麽呢？</p><p>张思睿：什么都不会想凭着本能的兽性在办事，硬要说点什么的话那就是满脑子都是燃燃。</p><p>郝·不走心·燃：啊好疼啊怎么还不结束救命啊我不行了明天又上不了班了再这样下去年终奖也要没了啊……</p><p>张思睿：以后办事儿的时候别想这么多，想我就行了。</p><p>郝燃：噢。</p><p>欧可：一晚H的次数是？</p><p>郝燃：呵，夜有多长，就有多长。（说多了都是泪.gif）</p><p>张思睿：没有很多。真的没有很多。</p><p>郝·放弃反抗·燃：:=</p><p>欧可：H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？（要结束了耶。下班之后去拿眼镜吧。我去的是哪家店儿来的？）</p><p>思&amp;燃：我/他。</p><p>欧可：对您而言H是？</p><p>张思睿：是爱吧。</p><p>郝·起范儿了·燃：你确定这就是爱吗~~？</p><p>欧·解放了·可：（呜呜呜呜感动天感动地感动中国人民解放军）请对恋人说一句话。</p><p>张思睿：未来还有很长，请一直做我的独一无二吧。</p><p>郝燃：谢谢你相信我，你在哪，我在哪。</p><p>欧·有被甜到·可：那么本期节目我们的一百个问题到这里就全部问完了，不知道屏幕前的你们是否听到了自己心满意足的答案。总之非常感谢两位能够在百忙之中来到我们的节目。“老司机首选，守护车守护你爱的人”，感谢雪弗龙全富力牌润滑油对本节目的大力支持；“头发千丝万缕，票柔一秃到底”，感谢能让头发都随风“飘”去的票柔对本节目的大力支持。更多幕后精彩花絮请关注“真的没花絮”的节目官方微博进行解锁。让我们下期再会。</p><p>下半场over</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧可从酒吧的休息间里出来，带走了郝燃的手机，但地上的那些衣服，他举双手表示并不想碰。</p><p>下到一楼的时候，原本还坐在外场沙发上的柯糖和秦森也不见了影子，今天这酒吧聚会聚的稀碎，谁也没能和谁好好坐在原地啥心事儿也没有的干个杯。</p><p>欧可决定暂时不联系张思睿，他现在有必要避一避他的这位主子。</p><p>他也不打算在短期内主动联系郝燃，因为郝燃一定会主动来找他的。</p><p>这样的话，他要做的事情就是把手机送回去，然后等着就行了。至于其他人会有什么样的动作，他现在并不想管，反正最后所有的线索都会汇成一条水流。</p><p>可这水流要从那个出口汇入大海就不得而知了。</p><p>魏子由被柯宸带到了一家日料馆。</p><p>“所以你到底怎么顺着杆子爬到我这儿的？”</p><p>“以后不要随随便便就在手机里留什么截图，容易引火上身。”柯宸指着菜单对着一边的日本服务员比比划划了两下，对方只顾着点头也不知道是真听懂了还是敷衍。</p><p>“？你什么时候跟欧可学坏了，谁的手机都黑？”魏子由摸了摸兜里的手机，掏出来按了几遍开机键也没见手机亮屏。</p><p>得，死机了，还好里面的数据都有备份。</p><p>“老跟他一块做事看着看着多少也都会了，只不过技术没他好就是了，黑完的原机半小时以后有百分之九十九的几率死机。”</p><p>魏子由翻了个白眼，开始百无聊赖的颤悠起那两条大长腿来。等着日料送上来的时候，他才继续起了话题。</p><p>“所以接下来咋办啊，放着不管还是跟张思睿讲一声？”</p><p>“跟张思睿讲什么？讲郝燃是李大明的儿子？讲李大明是废弃基地的创始人？讲郝燃可能是恶魔杀手？然后叫张思睿去制裁郝燃？你纯心拆散他俩呢？”</p><p>恶魔杀手可是通缉犯，是被抓到了就要枪决的罪人。</p><p>“那肯定不是这样啊....但就这么放着不管啊？”</p><p>“也不是不管，还没到时候，你真以为就我对这事儿好奇啊。”柯宸专心吃着日料，一眼也没看此时此刻满脸愁绪的魏子由。</p><p>“你们....该不会都知道了吧？”</p><p>“谁知道呢，或许有人知道的比我们都多。”柯宸似乎是猜到了魏子由内心的什么顾虑，咽了嘴里的三文鱼刺身又接着说了句：“放心吧，这水无论怎么流，我们都会护着郝燃的。”</p><p>等着郝燃从床上醒来的时候，已经是另一天的午间时分了。他前一天被张思睿拉着直直折腾到后半夜，这一会不光脑袋疼，腰和腿也酸的要死。</p><p>他本想清醒一下意识，可脑子里总是闪过昨晚的种种旖旎，他抬手扇了自己两巴掌在心里骂了两声怎么一大早就开始想这些没有用的之后开始环顾起四周来。</p><p>张思睿不在。</p><p>他想起身掀开被子出去倒点水喝，却发觉自己身上好像什么也没穿，昨晚好像也没去洗澡，因为被折腾的实在太累了。</p><p>担心着就这么起来会不会有什么不可描述的东西从后面流出来，转而却又想起昨晚被人顶开身体的那个瞬间。</p><p>“不会吧...应该不会吧....”他低声安慰着自己内心的不安，若是真的中奖了，事情又会变成什么样呢。没有提前了解好自己身体的现状是他的失误，但愿事情别往更坏的方向发展去。</p><p>郝燃裹着被子，扶着床沿慢慢站起来，再贴着墙一步步走到衣柜前，随便找了件张思睿的衣服套上，把被子丢回床上，踉踉跄跄的出了卧室。</p><p>张思睿虽然干的也累，但他还是一宿没睡，这一夜可是让他对郝燃的身体有了一层新的认识。</p><p>得查查是怎么回事。</p><p>但是查之前，还是需要一些依据的，现在才刚开始，怎么也得等一个星期。衣服还丢在酒吧呢，改天去拿回来吧。</p><p>天亮之后，张思睿收拾收拾出门去上班了，虽然这只是他的一个分公司，平时往办公室里一坐什么事儿也没得干，但总要给员工们树立起良好榜样，而且这两天旷工次数已经够多了。</p><p>柯宸因为昨天的日料吃太多了，早上占着厕所占了大半天，最后还是被着急去训练营训练的柯糖一脚踢出家门。</p><p>“去你公司占厕所去！”</p><p>看着自己的亲生妹妹“嘭”的一声把自己拒之门外，柯宸抹了抹眼角并不存在的眼泪，在心里感慨了一句妹妹大了知道欺负哥哥了之后，从地上爬起来捂着肚子来到了公司打卡签到。</p><p>柯宸在电梯间碰到了张思睿。</p><p>后者看着柯宸快拧到一块去的五官和奇怪的走路姿势，一脸不忍直视的与人拉远了距离还颇为嫌弃的问：“你嘛呢？公司那么些小姑娘呢，形象维持一下啊好歹？”</p><p>“维持个屁的形象啊，我肚子快疼死了。”</p><p>“又去吃日料了？”</p><p>“啊...一时间馋了，没忍住吃多了。”柯宸的语气里满满的都是悔意，但这并不能阻止他承认昨天那家日料的好吃。</p><p>“活该，都告诉你多少遍了，人类的食物尽量少吃。”</p><p>“我妹吃那么多糖那么多零食，怎么不见她有事？”</p><p>“你这话说的可真不像亲哥。恶魔的体制也是有差异的好吗，就像你能肆无忌惮的吃水果，柯糖就只能看着你吃是一样的道理。你不过是对人类的大米不太适应就是了。”</p><p>“话虽这么说，但她把我踢出家门就像亲妹妹了？先不说我，你怎么今天油光焕发的？”柯宸突然眯起眼睛表情猥琐的仔细打量起张思睿。</p><p>张思睿倒是没回答他这个问题，正好电梯降下来了，他吹着口哨看了一眼旁边捂着肚子盯着自己看的柯宸，不屑的笑了一声就进了电梯。</p><p>“？？？”明显被人挑衅了的柯宸将手里的公文包朝张思睿进的那间电梯砸了过去，奈何电梯门已经关上了，柯宸再一次被人拒之了门外。</p><p>“居然嘲笑单身狗？？？有对象了不起啊？？？”</p><p>电梯从一楼变成二楼之前，张思睿站在电梯里听见了柯宸的不满的问话，脸上的嘲笑更明显了还多少带点欠扁：“就是了不起。”</p><p>欧可随便找了个时间点，把郝燃的手机送了过去，但他只是把手机放在张思睿公寓门口用来收快递的箱子里，按了两下提醒屋主人“您有快递到了”的铃儿就走了。</p><p>郝燃拖着疲惫的身体从厨房出来开始往门口走，心里一直骂着是哪个欠杀的快递员非要今天来送什么快递，偏偏张思睿还不在家，放外面还容易丢。</p><p>光是从卧室走到厨房倒水那一段路，郝燃就已经觉得自己快要散架了，这下又得计划之外的走到门口开门拿快递。</p><p>被郝燃在心里骂的体无完肤的罪魁祸首在回去的路上一连打了七八个喷嚏。</p><p>秦森今天没去侦探所，之前托人调查“郝祺”这个名字的事儿总算有消息了。对方约他在“目标咖啡店”见面，那家咖啡店的位置，在咖啡店建立起来之前，是天使孤儿院的坐标。</p><p>约秦森见面的人，是那家孤儿院的院长。</p><p>秦森开车赶到咖啡店的时候，对方已经等在这里有些许时候了，为自己的迟到道了声歉后两个人交握了一下手以示初次见面时必要的礼貌。</p><p>“您好，我是郝燃的朋友，我叫秦森。郝燃最近出了点意外，失了忆，今天是想来问问您关于他在孤儿院的一些事。”秦森没有拐弯抹角，而是直接引入了主题。估计是考虑到对方已经等了些时候不好再浪费人家的时间，也可能是他接下来的安排让他没法在这里花费太多功夫。</p><p>院长点了点头，从随身带的手提包里拿出了一沓照片，递给秦森，然后深深的叹了口气，似是在回忆孤儿院以往的那些点点滴滴，在片刻的沉默之后，她开始慢慢的讲起了郝燃小时候的事儿。</p><p>交谈的过程没有多长，很多事情都被长话短说了，与院长道了别之后，秦森就开车回了侦探所。坐上车的时候，他还多看了几眼院长给他的照片。照片上的两个孩子长得一模一样，动作也足够亲昵，院长也说这兄弟俩从小就形影不离，哥哥从来都不让弟弟受委屈，什么好吃的好玩的都让给弟弟。</p><p>后来兄弟俩被一个叫李大明的男人带走了，这之后没多久，投资建院的欧先生就失踪了，孤儿院没了支撑，再加上当时的恶魔杀手，孤儿院只能面临着倒闭。</p><p>院长从两个孩子离开之后就再也没有收到过关于他俩的消息了。她不知道这兄弟俩离开孤儿院之后过的好不好，而且她在所了解的世界里，这俩兄弟和孤儿院的那些孩子们，现在都不在了。</p><p>秦森一手操持着方向盘，一手听着电话。</p><p>现在是午间时分，张思睿坐在办公室里午休，正等着柯宸这位称职的秘书给他送午饭上来，可是饭来的时候他倒是没空吃了。</p><p>柯宸两手端着托盘，嘴里叼着半个苹果，把托盘放到张思睿的办公桌上以后就歪在了张思睿办公室的真皮沙发上专心啃起他的苹果。</p><p>张思睿在柯宸进来的时候就已经在打电话了。</p><p>“我查到郝祺是谁了，说出来的话可能会让你感到意外，他是郝燃的双胞胎弟弟。”</p><p>“双胞胎弟弟？我没听他跟我提起过啊。”</p><p>“他应该死了，而且是在你和郝燃认识之前，他就已经死了。”</p><p>“有证据吗？”</p><p>“证据没有，推测倒是能跟你讲讲。”秦森把手机放在副驾驶的座位上，打开了车内的蓝牙。前方路段危险多发，他可不想因为打电话捅出什么娄子。</p><p>柯宸一边吃苹果，一边还不忘观察张思睿打电话，也不知道对方听到了啥表情突然一变，惹的他也想去听听电话对面都在说什么，但是就这样凑上去的话，估计会被人按着脑袋暴揍一顿吧。</p><p>那就只好窃听了，之前跟柯糖那家伙学习的技能，没想到还真派上用场了。</p><p>“郝燃之前一直生活在孤儿院，那家孤儿院的院长跟我说，这兄弟俩从小时候就一直形影不离的，走哪儿都在一起，这么要好的两个人，想必是长大了也不会互相疏远的吧，而且除了彼此他们也没依靠了。他俩之后也一起被一个叫李大明的人领养走了。”</p><p>哦哦，原来他在跟森哥打电话。</p><p>“我们刚认识郝燃的时候，他就是一个人，他是跟着欧可来的。咱们约篮球赛之后我做过人口普查，我非常确定以及肯定，当时的世界上，吸血鬼只有郝燃一个。所以在我们认识他的时候，郝祺这个人多半已经不在了，如果在的话，郝燃不太可能会跟着欧可单独出现。”</p><p>“但是如果郝祺死了，他的体检单又是怎么回事。”</p><p>“那个单子上根本没日期，除了郝燃以外没人能说准那是什么时候的，而且现在郝燃也失忆了，根本无从查起。”</p><p>“你说如果欧可和郝燃是早就认识的话，他会不会早就知道郝祺，甚至还有可能见过。”</p><p>“对于这一点的话，其实是有几种说法的，一是欧可知道也见过，二是欧可知道但是他知道的时候郝祺已经死了他没见过，再者就是他不知道他也没见过。这得去问他本人，看郝燃跟没跟他提起过，反正咱们这些后相识的是一点也不清楚。”</p><p>张思睿面色沉重的应了一声就切断了通话。柯宸原本歪在沙发上的姿势因为这严肃的话题慢慢坐直，手里的苹果也忘了啃了。如果是这样的话，那魏子由当初对李大明的采访就是还有下文的，只不过阴差阳错的避开了。</p><p>大概就是老天爷如此这般的造化弄人，让事情变成现在这样麻烦。</p><p>看张思睿这表情，担心有，震惊也有，但是多半还是生气。</p><p>欧可对于郝燃的了解要比张思睿多上很多的，而这一点在张思睿这种占有欲极强的人的眼里，就是一粒沙子，磨得眼球生疼眼泪直流。</p><p>但张思睿也明白，郝燃跟他认识的时间没多久，所以郝燃从来就没有对张思睿彻彻底底的坦白过所有。</p><p>就算六年前就已经存在暧昧关系，但就像郝燃的计划里说的那样，并没有谁来捅破这层窗户纸。</p><p>站在张思睿的角度上来说，哪怕是六年后的现在，就算郝燃从失忆中全想起来了，男朋友这个称号估计也就只是表面话罢了，郝燃对张思睿的爱到底有没有实质，张思睿拿捏不准的，从来都拿捏不准。</p><p>大概郝燃从一开始就没打算让他拿捏得准。</p><p>张思睿是知道郝燃无可挑剔的演技的，从他做A的时候就已经彻彻底底的见识过。他甚至也想过会不会这份失忆也是演出来的，只为了抓住他，然后在某个时刻突然带上面具把他推进无底的深渊。</p><p>他不知道，可他又宁愿去相信这份感情有实质，他相信郝燃是有他的理由的，他相信郝燃有一天会跟自己敞开心扉的。</p><p>他始终这样相信，却也始终在自我猜疑。</p><p>张思睿撂下了手机，坐到办公桌前看着色香味俱全的午餐，却始终拿不出任何食欲。柯宸啃苹果的动静闹得他有点烦，正想把人轰出门的时候对方却已经啃完然后极其不要脸的凑了上来。</p><p>张思睿一抬头就对上了柯宸那张大脸。</p><p>“有心事？”柯宸明知故问着。</p><p>张思睿知道这小子刚刚肯定窃听了他的电话，但因为都是一家的兄弟，没什么好计较的，这也不是什么非瞒不可的事儿。</p><p>“有啊，有的是心事儿。”</p><p>柯宸一听，立马从一边拽个椅子过来，坐在张思睿对面，俩胳膊肘拄着办公桌，双手交叉一副托腮看戏的样子。张思睿每次见他这幅德行就一股火堆在心里：怎么这人就这么欠打呢？</p><p>“有故事不妨讲出来让我听听，说不定我这个哲理带师能帮你走出困境呢？”</p><p>“装什么装啊，说的像你刚才没听见似的。”</p><p>“啊...啊？被你发现了啊？”</p><p>“就你这样漏洞百出的窃听技术，回头还是跟你妹妹好好学学吧。”</p><p>张思睿白了柯宸一眼，后者不好意思的笑着挠了挠头，心里却在寻思自己怎么学啥也没学出个精髓，黑客黑客当不好，窃听技术也一点水准都没有。</p><p>“那你要回去质问郝燃呢还是质问欧可呢？”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>“你刚刚对我说的话现在还给你，装什么装啊，吃醋俩字儿就差写脸上了，你还真不会藏啊。”</p><p>“我会不会藏关你什么事。唉你不说能帮我走出困境么。我最大的困境就是欧可，你去帮我杀了他吧。”</p><p>张思睿挑了挑眉，说的云淡风轻，但也咬牙切齿。</p><p>柯宸一想到欧可一天到晚都黑着个脸一副“你休想教我做事”的样子，浑身细胞都叫喊着拒绝。面对这种人恐怕不是我杀他而是他宰我吧。</p><p>虽然知道张思睿只是在开玩笑，但是这种玩笑他也不敢随随便便就往下接。</p><p>“算了算了，这个困境为师也无能为力。”</p><p>张思睿看着柯宸一脸的怂样儿不厚道的笑出了声，把前面装着午饭的托盘推到柯宸面前。</p><p>“？你不吃饭了？”</p><p>“没胃口，不吃了，一会你端下去吧。”</p><p>“别啊，就放这呗，万一什么时候饿了呢。”</p><p>“叫你拿下去就拿下去，我一会还要见客户呢，你整这一屋子菜味儿，谁受得了。”</p><p>柯宸一脸的无语，端着托盘离开了张思睿的办公室。</p><p>郝燃一路骂骂咧咧且费劲巴拉的走到门口开了门，一看箱子里放着的是自己的手机，怪不得总觉得今天少干点什么事儿，原来醒了之后还没看过手机。</p><p>应该是昨天跟着衣服一起被落在酒吧里了，但是是谁给他送回来的呢？</p><p>“这人办事也办的太不明白了，光送手机衣服哪去了。”郝燃再一次吐槽了这位送手机的朋友。</p><p>在打了今天第九个喷嚏的时候，欧可开始怀疑自己是不是因为去了是非之地碰了是非之物开始浑身过敏了。</p><p>回家以后好好洗洗手顺便也洗洗眼睛吧，还能净化一下心灵——毕竟眼睛是心灵的窗户。</p><p>午休时间差不多快结束的时候，张思睿起身走到办公室的落地窗边，开了半扇窗户打算放放屋里的空气，彼时间发觉今天的天格外的蓝，万里不见云，风也恰到好处的温柔，时不时地还能听到几声鸟叫。</p><p>只是在这样舒心的天气里，张思睿的心情并没有那么美丽。</p><p>柯宸刚刚只猜对了一半，他确实有在为欧可和郝燃之间的关系感到生气，但他知道这两个人根本没什么，也不可能有什么。</p><p>他生气的点更多的还是在郝燃身上。</p><p>“你到底还有多少事情瞒着我....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这次喊你们来，不为别的，我觉得大家是时候彼此坦白一下了，反正张思睿也不在场。”欧可的手指有节奏的敲打着面前的桌子。</p><p>这场圆桌会议一共有五个人参加。</p><p>“论坦白的话，咱们这些人里，怎么看也就数你秘密最多了吧？”魏子由毫不客气的接过话，又反将了一军。</p><p>“你这话我不否认，但我想我们的目的都应该是一样的才对，不然我没必要叫你们来。”欧可低声笑了笑。</p><p>“从来就不怎么参加亲卫工作的人，这会儿怎么突然心血来潮主动参与了？”柯糖突然把原本靠后的身子凑上前，尽量压低了声音说，为了显得自己更严肃一点。</p><p>欧可突然停下了敲桌子的动作，低眸思考了会儿：“因为如果事成了，不光一举两得，对我也有好处。”</p><p>“得，怎么说也是一个team里的。”柯宸同意摊牌。</p><p>其他人没在接话，各自递了个眼神，意思自己没意见，让会议发起人接着说。</p><p>“这次行动，对方目标是张思睿，但是他用郝燃来当靶子，处理起来可能有点麻烦，我想了一下，我们保郝燃比较稳妥。郝燃没事儿，张思睿就能没事儿。”欧可简单概括了一下他的想法，说完抬眼看了一圈周围人的表情，看起来他们好像没什么意见。</p><p>欧可清了清嗓子，在另外四个人步步紧逼的眼神下，开始说起了他早就准备好的一套台词。</p><p>这场圆桌会议的发起，并不偶然，是欧可蓄意了两天之后才下定决心开的。</p><p>给郝燃送完手机之后，隔天出门就碰见了那天在酒吧周围跟丢的人。这人的衣装打扮还是一身黑，戴着帽子口罩，从这个人身上散发出来的既陌生又熟悉的感觉让欧可非常的不舒服。</p><p>为了证实心中的某个想法，他暂时放下了手头上原本要做的事情，转头暗中跟踪了起来。</p><p>只是这人一路左拐右拐，一会抄近路一会绕远道的迷惑走法，属实把一直跟在后面的欧可看的头大，但对方不应该是因为发现自己才这么做的，他在规避着什么东西。</p><p>欧可在脑子里简单的回忆了一下这个人走过的路段，基本上都是一些要么监控年久失修信号不稳，要么就干脆没装监控的路。他在躲避公众视线，那么他的目的地恐怕也不是什么好地方。</p><p>不出所料，这人去了废弃基地。</p><p>欧可跟到这里，就没再继续往前了。这个基地他上一次来的时候，已经通过监控室里那台电脑得到这里的IP地址了。这个男人果然就是出现在监控里的那个跟郝燃有频繁接触的家伙。</p><p>不出意外的话，他就是李大明，但从外观看上去的话，他又不应该是李大明。</p><p>欧可可以顺着这里的IP地址进而找到其他存在于此空间内的电子设备，并进行解析操作。他从那个男人手机里得到的信息，让他原本计划开在一个星期之后的圆桌会议提前了四天。</p><p>“废弃基地的创始人，也就是致力研究屠杀恶魔武器的那个人类科学家，是李大明，郝燃的养父。”这是欧可交代的第一件事。</p><p>但这件事，没有引起多大的震惊。</p><p>“怪不得你当时不愿意说，我就知道。”柯糖瞪了一眼魏子由。</p><p>魏子由的小嘴哆嗦了两下，但还是想反驳：“那你都知道了你为什么还问我。”</p><p>“因为不愿意相信啊。”</p><p>坐在旁边的柯宸看着情绪一瞬间低落下来的妹妹，抬起手轻轻的拍了拍柯糖的背以示安慰。</p><p>“我在两天前，入侵了李大明的手机，他的备忘录里，解释了我们一直在调查的很多事情。这里我长话短说，他的目的从头到尾都是张思睿，为了报他妻子和儿子的仇。”</p><p>“不对啊，张思睿没杀过人啊？”秦森打断了欧可的话。</p><p>欧可点了两下头：“张思睿确实没杀过人，但这不代表跟他有血缘关系的人没杀过。”</p><p>柯糖突然反应过来：“你是说上一任上神？张思睿他爸？”</p><p>“对，父债子偿。”</p><p>柯宸：“那他不直接找张思睿，安排郝燃这一出干什么？”</p><p>“之前我也没想明白这个问题，因为一直忽略了一个人，郝燃的双胞胎弟弟，郝祺。”欧可停了一下，稍微思考了会儿才又接着说起来：“这个人已经死了，是因为李大明的灵魂交换实验。”</p><p>魏子由从椅子上“腾”的站起来：“什么..什么玩意？？？灵魂交换实验？？？那个实验不是郝甄珠搞出来的吗？怎么换到李大明手里了？”魏子由之前在他爸的职业笔记里看到过有关郝甄珠的专栏，这场实验是她的专利，除了她以外的唯一知情者贾某也早就死了。</p><p>“这事要不是翻了他手机里的日志，怕是没人能知道，李大明是郝甄珠的徒弟。”</p><p>“缘分，妙不可言。”魏子由又重新坐回去了。</p><p>“咳，那我接着说，郝祺被李大明害死之后，首先他得留住郝燃，灵魂交换不是突发奇想的。他原本应该是要得到郝燃的身体但后来不知道为什么变了计划，反正他就是想让郝燃搞张思睿，但是没想到张思睿反过来把郝燃搞了，俩人处上对象了。这事儿是他黑了张思睿的手机知道的，现在可能是将计就计吧，我看他便签里面还写了什么恶魔和吸血鬼混血什么的，然后在酒吧那天我捡到了一张报告单...”欧可说着，从兜里拿出了那张报告单递给左手边的秦森让他们依次传阅看，“...现在郝燃这身体情况就有点难搞，要说只是具备这个能力还好说，但是...”</p><p>“你意思是这俩人现在生米煮熟饭了是吗？”柯宸单手捂脸，可算知道为什么前两天看张思睿那么油光焕发了。</p><p>“对，你和魏子由之前没在酒吧，可能不知道，张思睿喝的酒里面应该是被人下了药，结果郝燃送他上楼的时候就...反正大概就是一切都在李大明的计划之中。”欧可解释着。</p><p>“所以你要我们保郝燃也是因为这个？”柯糖把报告单传回了欧可手里。</p><p>“直接跟张思睿讲一声不就行了吗为什么非得瞒着？”秦森接过茬。</p><p>“还不能跟张思睿说，一旦说了张思睿肯定会去找李大明，没人知道李大明现在到底研没研究出武器，这个风险太大了，如果郝燃出面拦的话，搞不好一家三口都要没。”而且李大明现在用的身体搞不好....欧可没敢接着往下想，“让张思睿自己去查的话，虽然这个做法会导致他跟郝燃之间出现分歧，毕竟郝燃太有可能为了保张思睿反而服从李大明，再加上他又是个拒死不承认的主。但至少郝燃不会真的把孩子交出去。”</p><p>真的不是说第一种方式亲卫队不出面帮忙，即便出面了也不见得能打的过。欧可是唯一一个知道郝燃已经恢复记忆的人，这件事他并不打算坦白，他很明确郝燃一定有他自己的一套计划。</p><p>但是欧可同样也有自己的局，虽然圆桌会议算得上是坦白局，但他也没跳恶魔杀手的身份，现在跳的话还太早了。虽然话说的好听:这么做对自己有好处，但是这个好处并不指免于死罪。他的身份暴露是早晚的事。</p><p>“但是这个单子上写的几率不是百分百，也有可能不中奖吧。”魏子由说。</p><p>“不中奖那是最好不过，看郝燃这几天有没有什么反应吧。今天就先散了。”欧可从椅子上站起来，俩手一挥，示意散会。</p><p>郝燃在家被张思睿好吃好喝伺候了四五天，总算是肯原谅张思睿那一晚对自己的折腾。等着身体恢复差不多的时候，郝燃趁着张思睿上班的功夫约了欧可在公寓附近见面。</p><p>这几天一直等着郝燃主动联系自己的欧可在接到消息以后按照约定时间到了郝燃说的位置。</p><p>“这几天身体还行？”欧可一上来就问了这么一个敏感的问题。</p><p>“呃……没事。我手机你给我送过来的吧？”</p><p>欧可没说话，点了点头。</p><p>“我现在知道李大明大概什么计划了，不过他应该没成功，我这几天都没什么生理反应。”</p><p>“那天在酒吧里张思睿喝的酒，多半是被他动了手脚，李大明过后肯定会来找你，你自己小心一点。”</p><p>“没事，我又没……呕——”</p><p>郝燃突然一阵干呕，扶着墙轻拍着胸口好半天才缓过神，欧可站在一边脸上少有的带着惊讶。郝燃伸手摸着自己的小腹，想想这几天自己确实要比之前能吃了的时候，后背一阵发凉。</p><p>怀了…是真的怀了……</p><p>“不是吧，真中奖了……？！”欧可扶额，这下可有的忙活了。</p><p>张思睿今天比以往提前下班了一会，往回走的时候突然想起家里冰箱好像快没什么粮食储备了，于是绕了个远先去了一趟超市，回来的时候听见公寓附近传出些难以描述的声音，决定顺着声音来源找找看。</p><p>结果他发现自己原本应该待在家里的媳妇正跟自己最大的假象情敌呆在一块不知道密谋着什么。</p><p>张思睿本想露面上前打断，结果被欧可突如其来的一句“中奖”吓愣在了原地。欧可这话肯定指的不是彩票，也就是说，那天张思睿感觉到的地方真的是子宫口，真就百步穿杨了？</p><p>意外得知自己可能要当爸爸了的张思睿一时间都不知道该怎么激动才好，但是很快，他就高兴不出来了。欢呼声还没喊出口，就被人迎面破了一盆冷水在头上。</p><p>那个一身黑的男人突然出现挡在他面前，男人脸上带着的墨镜让张思睿实在无法看清他的双眼。这个人自称是李大明，并且他约了张思睿去另外一个地方，他想跟张思睿谈些事情。</p><p>张思睿对李大明有印象，不过也只是限于名字，原本过后他也有找这个人聊聊的打算，还以为会多少有些麻烦，但没想到对方居然自己主动送上门来。</p><p>既然这样，那么恭敬不如从命。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张思睿跟着李大明离开之前，先回了一趟家把手里从超市买回来的零食装好在冰箱里，才又出了门。李大明到不介意多等他这段时间，想要计划万无一失，首先就得学会多给点耐心。</p><p>张思睿坐上李大明的车，他并不在意对方会把自己往哪儿带，他更关心的，是郝燃与他之间的关系。</p><p>“郝燃的身体，你做的手脚？”</p><p>李大明闻声抬眼看了一眼倒车镜，张思睿没有坐在副驾驶，大概是不屑于与李大明这种人并排。</p><p>张思睿的眼神望着车窗外不停闪过的街景，微蹙的眉把车内整体的气压都放的很低。不知道在这样的环境里，会不会滴水成冰。李大明估计已经司空见惯，他只是笑了笑，觉得张思睿表情不错，给他省了空调钱了。</p><p>“是我做的不错，可你知道我为什么要这么做吗？”</p><p>这话成功吸引了张思睿的注意力，他把视线从窗外撤回放到左前方驾驶位的李大明身上。倒车镜的位置靠上，从张思睿的角度往镜子里看，虽然依旧看不完全李大明墨镜底下的眉目神情，但多多少少还是能够漏出点端倪。</p><p>这眉宇之间，有点眼熟。</p><p>张思睿在心里盘算着，却又一时间比对不出来到底哪里眼熟。他始终保持着沉默，从倒车镜里和李大明对视的瞬间，李大明很明确的从张思睿的眼睛里看出了他对于答案的渴望。</p><p>“在我解释这个问题之前，我想先问问你，你觉得郝燃爱你吗？”</p><p>“我有必要回答你吗？”张思睿的声音很冷淡，他看出对方似乎是想诈他。</p><p>“你没必要回答我，可你有必要回答你自己...”李大明知道张思睿不会那么轻易就上自己的套，于是他伸手换了个档，把车速稍微降缓了下来，在路上多留出些时间，他有很多话要说，更喜欢慢慢来。“算了，我就大发慈悲的告诉你所谓的真相吧。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“郝燃跟我其实是一伙儿的，他接近你的目的是为了杀你。”</p><p>“我凭什么相信你？”</p><p>“你先别急着反驳，先听我说完。你应该已经知道郝燃有个双胞胎弟弟吧？你觉得郝燃是那么轻易就能放下弟弟的人吗，那可是他唯一的亲人啊。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>“郝燃是我养大的，他对我报恩是理所应当的吧？其实我也不想杀你，谁叫你爸得罪了我呢，父债就得子偿。可能你不知道你爸哪里得罪我了，不过随着事情发展，你会明白的。而我，一个平平无奇的科学天才，我除了生物融合的实验技术以外，我还知道灵魂交换。我知道郝燃不会随随便便为我做事儿的，所以....”</p><p>“所以你就用他弟弟作为筹码？”</p><p>“聪明，我跟他约定，只要他杀了你，我就把郝祺的灵魂换回来，让他们兄弟可以重聚。”</p><p>“郝燃不会这么做的，我相信他。”</p><p>“相信？哈哈哈哈。别说傻话了，我亲爱的上神大人，你是怎么有的这种自信？你和他才相处几天啊？半年都不到吧？你怎么会觉得你跟郝祺比你会更重要呢？笑死人了。”</p><p>李大明突然怪声怪调起来，也难怪，这种嘲笑的语气只要是了解内幕的随便一个人，听了张思睿这话都会忍不住。和一个认识不到半年的人就谈起相信。如果问问欧可的话，他和郝燃认识起码得有个一年半载，他都不敢放下戒备大言不惭的说相信。</p><p>只是这样一想的话，郝燃和他的关系确实进展的有些快。</p><p>不，应该说是太快了。</p><p>张思睿其实不了解郝燃到底在做什么事情，他对他的了解仅仅只停留在“A”,他为A提供A所需要的一切，但是A把他给他的这些东西用在哪儿了，张思睿没那么清楚，本身郝燃就不想告诉他。</p><p>张思睿知道郝燃一直在杀人，从他们第一次见面也或许更早些时候直到六年前郝燃失踪，但是为什么会没有人来调查，只能说是郝燃做的太过严丝合缝。没有能钻的空子。</p><p>张思睿是因为他和郝燃突然奔向恋人的发展而无意中得知的这些事情，但是没有哪个凶手会纵容身边留一个知道他已经犯法的人。</p><p>如果郝燃已经知道张思睿手里拿着他杀人的证据，那么郝燃确实不会放过自己，所以自己会变成他的目标也不稀奇。</p><p>这样一想的话，一个沉默寡言的人怎么就突然对自己亲近起来，这一点确实值得质疑。但当时因为自己本身也有这意思，所以没过多思考，就把他留在了身边。现在这样一总结的话，搞不好是中了郝燃的计。</p><p>“接近我是为了获得我的信任，其实本意是想杀掉我....?”张思睿的语气说坚定却也不坚定。</p><p>他还是不忍去怀疑郝燃对他的感情。可他又不能去征求李大明的建议。所以即便这话问出了声，也不过是在说给他自己听。</p><p>但坏人都喜欢钻空子啊，主角要么别动摇，要么就干脆全倒向另外一边。</p><p>“你还愿意相信郝燃啊？我再跟你说件事儿吧。那天你们在酒吧，你喝的酒被人动了手脚的吧？我给郝燃做的实验，你觉得他会不知道自己的身体状况吗？”</p><p>“可他失忆了。”</p><p>“失忆？？又不是永久性失忆，别被他的演技骗了好吗？”</p><p>李大明很满意的看着因为自己的话表情变的越发复杂的张思睿，当然他也得谢谢郝燃，要不是因为郝燃总是一意孤行，对谁都两面三刀的作风，光靠他这一番说辞，还不一定能让张思睿动摇。</p><p>那么为了防止郝燃之后对张思睿说些没有用的，毁了他的计划，他下一步就该要去适当的威胁一下郝燃了。</p><p>李大明把车开进了废弃基地里，停好车后他还装模作样的好心问了一声要不要进去坐坐。</p><p>张思睿瞪了他一眼，他没什么兴趣深入敌人的领地里，周围都是陌生气息的环境让人光想想就已经觉得浑身不自在了。但是这里却是郝燃生活的地方，张思睿知道李大明带他来这里是什么意思，无非就是让他来看看，亲自去揭开郝燃面具底下藏着的秘密。</p><p>张思睿确实需要这样的一个机会，因为执着于问郝燃来获得答案的话，是不会有任何结果的。近在眼前的真相，谁能忍得住好奇心不去追寻，不去一探究竟呢？</p><p>张思睿下了车，迈步之前还不忘理理发型正正衣领，稍微观察了一下这儿的环境，干净倒还算干净，就是空气很不好闻。</p><p>李大明告诉张思睿，实验室在地下一层，那里有郝燃的所有数据资料。</p><p>废弃基地唯一通往四楼的电梯，已经被打上了‘损坏’的封条。张思睿回头看了一眼跟在后面的李大明，后者会意抬手指了指另外的方向。</p><p>通往地下一层的是另外一间电梯，这间电梯被隐藏在密室里，需要触发机关，密室门才会打开。</p><p>地下室的空间很大，陈列着各种各样的实验机器，还有化学药品以及标本。一面巨大的玻璃墙将地下室分为实验区和无菌区。郝燃之前一直都被关在无菌区的实验舱里。</p><p>那扇玻璃墙已经被打碎了一部分，是郝燃之前做的，因为他不知道出去的办法，只能选择打碎玻璃。</p><p>无菌区里并不干净，反而是整个地下室最脏的地方，实验舱的舱身和舱内都染着叫不上名字来的颜色，旁边的操作机上延伸出来的大大小小的管子，张思睿一想到这些针管和电子仪器曾经都在郝燃的身体上寄生过时，心里的火总是搀着无力和心疼。</p><p>六年啊，整整六年，他被关在这个密不透风的密闭空间里，独自在黑暗里走过了六年。</p><p>李大明拍了拍站在玻璃窗前看着无菌区发呆的张思睿。</p><p>“这台电脑里，记录了实验的整个过程。”</p><p>张思睿接过李大明递给他的笔记本，屏幕上写着密密麻麻的实验数据，跳过这些令人内心发寒的过程，最后的实验的结果映在张思睿的眼里，一向都沉稳冷静的人终于显出了一丝丝崩溃的情绪。</p><p>“你不是想杀了我么？我现在就在你面前，为什么不直接动手呢？”</p><p>李大明面无表情的站在原地，他有点读不懂张思睿的眼神了，那双好看的眼睛里闪烁着不为人知的情绪。</p><p>反正不是快乐的，李大明心里想。</p><p>“我现在毫无准备，我不觉得我一个人类能作为恶魔总领的对手。我有这心我也没胆冒这个险啊，我还不想死。”</p><p>“可你这身体，不是人类。”</p><p>“可我本质上是人啊，身体是什么很重要吗？”</p><p>“你把我带进来让我看这些的目的到底是什么？！”</p><p>“让你看到真相啊，你不就想知道真相吗。”李大明笑着。</p><p>“你就不怕我杀了你吗？！”这话说得咬牙切齿，张思睿极力掩着崩溃的情绪不在敌人面前漏出破绽，这让他的表情看起来很可怕。</p><p>可这恰恰就是李大明想要的效果。</p><p>“你不会这么做的，”李大明从张思睿手里拿回了自己的电脑，“我在车里的时候就说了，郝燃只想救回弟弟，我是唯一一个知道灵魂交换方法的人。我是他唯一的希望，你杀了我，就等于亲手掐断了他和弟弟重聚的希望。如果你这么做了，你觉得他还会爱你吗？哦，说错了，他根本就没爱过你啊。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>被人一而再再而三的刺激情绪，各种负面情绪堆积起来让张思睿整个人都在抖。牙齿间用力的撕磨已经能够听见碎裂的声音。抵在桌子上的手攥着拳，也不管手指上的戒指挤压着关节硌的手有多疼。</p><p>李大明已经在他肆意的笑声之中扬长而去。</p><p>张思睿一脚踢翻了身边的桌子，陈列在桌上的玻璃器皿在与水泥地面的碰撞中丢失了原本的形状，碎屑飞溅，液体喷的到处都是。</p><p>有什么东西随着玻璃容器一同摔碎在了胸腔里，也有些东西像这喷溅四方的液体一般再也收不回来了。</p><p>已成定局，覆水难收。</p><p>这天晚上，张思睿没有回家。郝燃本来打算把孩子的事儿跟张思睿交代了，可谁知这人不但彻夜不归，连电话也关机了。</p><p>怕人出什么事儿的郝燃纠结了半天，还是在深夜打通了柯宸的电话。</p><p>对面接的有点慢，但好歹还是接了。还好柯宸脾气比较好，没什么起床气。</p><p>“喂....？”柯宸睡眼朦胧的也没看清来电显示就直接按了接听键，然后闭着眼睛把手机搁在耳边，从嗓子里压出声音问候。</p><p>“喂？柯宸，三儿在你家吗？”郝燃的语气听起来有些着急。</p><p>“三儿....？”柯宸听出了郝燃的声音，但是因为大脑还处于宕机状态，于是他对这个叫法稍微反应了一会儿：“你是说张思睿？他不在我这儿啊，没回家吗？”</p><p>“没回，打电话手机也关机了。”</p><p>“不应该啊....”柯宸稍微清醒了一些，他抬手揉了揉自己的头发，突然想起最近公司的事儿好像还挺多的，“他可能在公司加班呢吧，他上班的时候手机总爱关机，没事，明天白天应该就能回去了。那么大人了不能出事儿，你安心睡觉吧。”说完还解了一个哈欠。</p><p>“噢...那行吧，打扰了啊。”郝燃听得对面人的哈欠声，心想这大半夜的也不好打扰人家的睡眠时间。</p><p>郝燃挂断了手机，却还是放心不下，张思睿今天没有开车出门。他站在阳台向外望了好半天，也等不来熟悉的身影经过楼下。</p><p>想了半天，他还是披上了张思睿挂在门口衣架上的大衣外套，出门去找人了。</p><p>郝燃沿着公寓外的那条街走着，殊不知李大明在第一个十字路口的位置已经恭候多时了。</p><p>虽然夜色已深，但李大明还是把自己挡了个严实。郝燃走过拐角处一眼就看见了那个倚靠在路灯下的身影。</p><p>五味杂陈的滋味一下子从心底蔓延开来，李大明站直了身子朝郝燃摆了摆手。郝燃的喉结上下动了动，他不清楚对方是否知道自己已经怀有身孕，这种时候还是乖一点比较保险。</p><p>“你想干什么？”</p><p>“怀孕的感觉怎么样啊？”</p><p>“你怎么.....你计划的？”郝燃双眉一紧，表情越发难看。</p><p>“对，是我计划的，可你能把我怎么办呢？”</p><p>“你不会得逞的。”</p><p>“你最好让真相就这么烂在你肚子里，然后安安稳稳的给我生下这个孩子。如果你敢做任何妨碍我计划的事儿，我就让你永远失去你最爱的人。”</p><p>“在那之前，我会杀了你。”</p><p>“那不妨我们试试，看是你先杀了我，还是我先杀了张思睿？你以为我只有得到基因才能研制武器吗，别傻了，别傻了郝燃。我现在的目的，早就不是杀掉张思睿了，我要推翻这个世界，人类才应该是这个世界的主人。我要这个孩子，不过是为我的计划寻一条捷径罢了。我现在，有足够的底气，干掉张思睿。”</p><p>“你....我不会让你伤害他的。”</p><p>“那就拜托你乖乖听话，我知道，你最会演戏了，肯定不会让我失望的，对吧？”</p><p>李大明重重的拍了拍郝燃的肩。</p><p>郝燃愣站在原地，望着李大明离去的背影。那双好看的眼睛满满的被水润湿，渐渐发红。</p><p>他站在路灯底下，低头看了看自己的肚子，这里正有个小生命在逐渐绽放，是他跟张思睿的爱的证明。</p><p>弟弟已经离开我了，在这个世界上，我没有任何亲人了，连同类都寻不到一个了。你和这个孩子是我活在这个世界上唯一的动力了。</p><p>是我生命里唯一的光。</p><p>我真的不能再失去你了。</p><p>没有你，我要这场重生又有何意义。</p><p>所以，我不会再让任何人从我身边夺走谁了。</p><p>原谅我吧，三儿。</p><p>“对不起，我又要骗你了....”</p><p>泪水划过脸颊，顺着漂亮的下颚线，一路滑进张思睿的外衣领口里。</p><p>轻微细小的抽泣声被郝燃压在嗓子里，但无论如何他都没法忍住不断滑落的泪水。郝燃一侧肩膀倚在路灯下，脑袋靠着灯杆。抬起手又将身上的外衣紧了紧。</p><p>张思睿的味道弥漫在四周，让郝燃在这漫漫黑夜里多了些安全感。</p><p>在另外的方向，刚刚目睹了这一切的张思睿，心却彻底凉了。</p><p>他听不见郝燃和李大明说了些什么，他的角度也没法看清郝燃脸上是什么表情，就算能看见，大概也会被眼眶里的泪水所模糊。</p><p>李大明离开的时候，张思睿也转了身，他没能看见那个藏在自己外套底下，靠着路灯哭的双肩都在发抖的身影。</p><p>郝燃啊，我真的不愿意质疑你。</p><p>我相信你是爱我的，我一直这么相信。</p><p>可为什么每次每次，你都会狠狠地给我一巴掌让我看清这份我不想看清的现实？</p><p>我一遍遍告诉自己，李大明是骗我的，你不会背叛我的。</p><p>可我真的没力气，也没有任何支撑再去相信你了。</p><p>真希望今天看到的、听到的都只是一场梦。</p><p>张思睿的眼眶也红了，声音也模糊了调子。</p><p>“郝燃，你为什么...又骗我....？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张思睿那一晚还是没有回家。</p><p>郝燃哭的没力气去找了，大概也是因为突然降临在眼前的现实让他实在没脸再去见那个人。他害怕对上那双盛满了信任的眼神，也怕自己给不了彼此都想要的回应。</p><p>郝燃回了家没有去床上睡，穿着张思睿的外套就在沙发上窝着过了后半夜。睡着之前，心里还一直念叨着对不起，睫毛上还挂着泪水。</p><p>第二天早起准备上班去的柯宸还迷迷糊糊的想着昨晚是不是有谁给他打了电话，却又实在是分不清现实和梦境，拿着手机看了眼聊天记录才算是想起来，昨天郝燃给他打电话问张思睿哪儿去了。</p><p>柯糖今天难得的训练营集体休息，不训练，久违的赖了个床。起来之后他哥已经出去上班了，懒得吃她哥给她准备的早点。从冰箱里翻了些零食又顺手从卧室里拽出了一条毯子，准备窝在沙发上补一下最近的新番。</p><p>魏子由今天要跟着他爸跑节目做采访，最近八卦新闻没有很多，借着这个机会赶紧多挖几个瓜出来。</p><p>欧可今儿没什么事儿，约了秦森一起上街帮郝燃买点补品。秦森听到‘买补品’这仨字儿从欧可嘴里蹦出来的时候可以说是很完美的诠释了什么叫做瞳孔地震下巴掉地。</p><p>“你...你是不是发烧了？”</p><p>“没啊，我挺好的。”</p><p>“那...你是不是让人掉包了？？”</p><p>“.........”</p><p>总之，一切都看起来很平常。</p><p>郝燃是被毫不客气溜进屋里的阳光晒醒的，从沙发上醒过来的时候，被太阳光长时间照的脑子晕晕乎乎的，睁眼的时候眼前还猛地一阵发黑，险些摔倒。</p><p>昨天头靠着沙发扶手睡的，有点落枕，脖子和腰酸酸涩涩的。</p><p>从昨晚就没吃饭，开冰箱的时候还寻思家里好像没什么吃的了，结果看到满满一冰箱的零食摆在眼前。</p><p>好家伙，原来张思睿昨天回来了。</p><p>那他彻夜不归还不告诉自己一声，难不成这就是小说里写的那种睡了就跑只留下钱或什么物品当打发的渣男？？</p><p>郝燃在冰箱里翻着翻着翻到了一些火锅食材，还有火锅底料。拿在手里看了看，一想好久都没涮锅子了，趁现在怀孕时间还不长，不如抓紧时间享受一次，错过了这次搞不好以后都没机会了。</p><p>张思睿是在这天下午回的家，身上的酒气很重。</p><p>他开门进来的时候，郝燃还在厨房收拾他的火锅。没想到张思睿能突然回家，他一个人解决了午餐也没给人剩下什么。</p><p>“你回来了啊？”郝燃朝门口望了一眼，又缩回了脑袋继续刷手里的锅。</p><p>张思睿进了屋没说什么话，直径朝厨房这边走过来。</p><p>专注于收拾碗筷的郝燃没注意到张思睿的不对劲，嘴里还在问着。</p><p>“吃饭了吗？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“昨晚去哪儿了不回家？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“我问你....”见人迟迟不说话，郝燃脾气也稍微有点上来了，转身抬头却猛地对上了张思睿的视线，要说的话就这么被张思睿眼神里燃着的怒火给堵了回去。</p><p>“怎...呃！”</p><p>张思睿突然伸手掐住了郝燃的脖子，力道逐渐增大，郝燃挣脱不开只能用两只手扳着张思睿的手腕，手上还没擦干的水渗透进了张思睿的衣服袖里。</p><p>“你，还要骗我到什么时候？啊？！”</p><p>被人掐着说不出话的郝燃脸和耳朵都憋得通红，眼里也有生理盐水渗出的迹象。原本就哭肿的眼眶又红了些。</p><p>“你.....f...放咳....”</p><p>抓着人问话是个很傻的举动，张思睿知道，但心里实在有火。不过脾气归脾气，重要的还是当事人怎么说。张思睿松开了掐着郝燃脖子的手却转而拎起了郝燃的衣领，把人直接仍飞了出去。</p><p>郝燃后背磕在餐桌角儿上，桌子上原本盛了水的杯子被撞倒了，水洒了郝燃一身。险些窒息的郝燃在被人丢出去的一瞬间还是下意识的伸手去护着肚子，好在不是脑袋磕在桌子上。</p><p>“咳咳..啊咳....哈啊...”</p><p>郝燃趴在地上，张着嘴急促的呼吸着，有那么一瞬间他真的以为自己就要这么死了。</p><p>张思睿走过来，脚尖闯进郝燃的视野里，郝燃保持着低着头的姿势甩了甩头发上的水，抬起头看着站在旁边的张思睿。</p><p>张思睿盯着郝燃看了一会，他很欣赏郝燃这一副狼狈的样子。他早该这样了，他张思睿是谁啊，高高在上的上神，是站在万人之上的神，所有人见了他都得低头。</p><p>可郝燃凭什么在他面前骄傲，他不应该被说成是傻白甜啊，这个标签也太侮辱他了。</p><p>张思睿算是想明白了，利益场上信任才是最廉价的东西，轻易就对一个来路不明的人动心的自己简直太可笑了。</p><p>张思睿抬脚踹了踹郝燃的膝盖：“我问你话呢，你打算骗我到什么时候？”</p><p>“咳....你喝多了...”</p><p>“我没喝多，我现在很清醒非常清晰比任何人都要清醒！！喝多的人是你吧？还在这里自导自演呢？还装失忆呢？啊？有意思吗郝燃？”张思睿伸手把跪趴在地的郝燃又拎起来，反手把人扣押在墙上。</p><p>“？！”</p><p>“呵，从六年前你突然接近我的时候我就应该想到你是不是有什么目的，我太天真了，我以为你真的爱我。我对你放下了所有的防备，结果呢？结果你却想杀了我，为了换回你弟弟。好，可以，为了家人这个理由我认。但是你参与的实验？那是什么？怀孕？？为了拿到我的基因你未免也太拼了吧？你知道这样做的后果是什么吗？？！！！”</p><p>“不是的...”郝燃被人压在墙上，实在不好说话。张思睿掐着他的手太用劲儿了，被人用力按住的部位已经疼的有点麻了。</p><p>“如果只是这样就算了，但我是真没想到，你竟然能如此的丧心病狂。你早就恢复记忆了对吧？把我骗的团团转不说，竟然还给我下药？？是不是因为我之前说你身体没恢复我不碰你让你觉得你的计划完成不了了？我说那天在酒吧你怎么不喝酒呢，搞了半天，你故意的啊？”</p><p>“真的不是这样的....不是的，你听我说，三儿。”</p><p>“你他妈没资格这么叫我！！”张思睿单手薅着郝燃的后衣领，第二次把人甩了出去。</p><p>郝燃咳嗽了两声，尽管身上痛的要命，但他还是慢慢扶着墙一点点的站了起来，小心翼翼的对上了张思睿的眼神。</p><p>张思睿看着郝燃那只一直护在肚子上的手，不知道为什么，越瞧着越来气。</p><p>“郝燃，我说你咋这么恶心呢？”</p><p>“真的不是这样的...我真的没有想骗你....”</p><p>“不是这样？那你说，你说是哪样。”</p><p>“呜...我.....”郝燃想起昨晚李大明跟他说的话，他知道张思睿说的这些肯定都是李大明告诉他的，可是自己不能辩驳，他要保护张思睿。</p><p>“让你说的时候怎么哑巴了？是不是编不出来了？”张思睿咬了咬牙，伸出手两下扯下了自己的领带，“你不是就想要我的基因么，好，我爱你我给你，你要多少我给你多少。你拒绝都不好使。”</p><p>张思睿两步上前，把着郝燃的下巴咬上了那张娇艳欲滴的唇，他的动作一点也不温柔，几近疯狂。</p><p>他在宣泄，宣泄自己的不满，也宣泄自己的委屈。</p><p>为什么他耗尽了所有爱意却还是换不来对方的一句我爱你。</p><p>郝燃的唇被咬出了血，他的两只手都在用力把压在自己身上的张思睿往外推。别过脸躲闪着张思睿的撕咬。</p><p>“别这样...啊..!”</p><p>张思睿把手压在郝燃的腹部，伏在郝燃耳边威胁着说：“你最好乖乖听我的话，如果你想留住这个孩子。”</p><p>郝燃愁着眉，却还是闭上了眼睛，手上也卸了力。</p><p>张思睿看着郝燃一副任人摆布的架势，笑了。</p><p>郝燃，你太可以了，为了肚子里这个实验成果，尊严都不要了。</p><p>张思睿把郝燃领进了卧室，关了门，顺手拽过了电脑桌前的椅子坐下。郝燃站在门口看着张思睿，什么动作也没有。</p><p>“站着干什么？等我给你脱啊？”</p><p>郝燃看了看自己身上的衣服，又看了看张思睿，内心挣扎了两下，可还是伸出手慢慢的解开了自己的衣服扣子。</p><p>本来衣服没穿多少，但是在人面前脱衣服这件事郝燃实在不好意思，所以挣扎的过程浪费了些时间，不过张思睿看起来好像很有耐心。</p><p>衣服应声落地，郝燃用手挡着不言而喻的位置，视线乱飘却始终不敢落在张思睿身上。他就这么站在原地等着面前的人欣赏够了之后对他发号施令。</p><p>郝燃的身体在张思睿眼里称得上是百看不厌，如果张思睿是一位画家的话，那么他肯定会选择郝燃来作为他的模特。这样匀称的身材可是太难得了，英气中还带着些娇柔。</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>郝燃闻声走过去，只见张思睿岔开了双腿，抬手指了指裤腰的位置。</p><p>“跪下，不准用手，你懂我意思吧？”</p><p>为了郝燃能解的方便点，张思睿还特地抽走了裤腰带。郝燃低着头，走到张思睿两腿中间轻轻跪下。为了给郝燃一个舒服的高度，张思睿稍微调整了一下椅子。</p><p>刚刚被人亲过的嘴上还泛着水光，郝燃伸出舌头去舔张思睿裤子上的拉链，然后用牙齿叼着往下拉开。</p><p>这么色气的举动把张思睿也看硬了，被解放束缚的性器弹出来隔着内裤碰上了郝燃的唇。郝燃的两只手把在张思睿的两条大腿上，修长白皙的手指节分明，格外好看。</p><p>郝燃没有给人口交的经验，只能一点点试探着来。</p><p>他先顺势亲了亲，然后隔着内裤伸舌头舔了两下，直到内裤上端因为性器分泌出的前列腺液打湿后，郝燃才用牙叼着张思睿的裤腰把性器整个放了出来。</p><p>张思睿手肘抵着椅子扶手，手掌托着下巴，不改神色的看着眼前的一切。</p><p>这每次见了都让人忍不住惊叹的大小让郝燃咽了咽口水，自己这嘴本来就小，怎么能塞得进去。</p><p>他试探着抬起目光看了一眼张思睿，后者动了动下巴示意他继续，并没有想放过自己的打算。</p><p>郝燃只得认命，开始用舌头舔舐着柱身，时不时用嘴唇轻吻两下，雄性的檀香气息肆意流窜在鼻间。</p><p>等着柱身整个都被舔吻的湿了个透后，郝燃开始慢慢尝试着吞吐。他小心翼翼的将柱头含进嘴里，不让牙齿硌到对方。郝燃的嘴里又湿又热，这感觉让张思睿半天没变的表情有了些变化。</p><p>郝燃尽己所能含住了大半个性器，他实在没法全吃下去。用舌头安慰按摩的同时嘴上也时不时的用力吮吸两下。慢慢吐出又慢慢含进。</p><p>张思睿看着郝燃的耳朵一点点的染上情欲的红，抬起一只手撩起了郝燃额前的刘海想要看看这人的表情。</p><p>郝燃的睫毛很长，被眼眶里噙着的生理盐水打湿之后黏在一起，右眼角的泪痣也闪着性感的水光。张思睿有些耐不住郝燃这样缓慢的动作。</p><p>他把着郝燃的后脑勺，身体突然坐正，郝燃没反应过来，牙齿不小心咬到了张思睿。后者皱起眉闷哼了一声。郝燃抬眼看着张思睿，不知道他要干什么。</p><p>结果，一眼万年。</p><p>“唔...！！嗯唔！！”</p><p>张思睿抓着郝燃的头发手上使了个力，性器整个都探进了郝燃的嘴里。最前端卡在郝燃的嗓子里，撑得郝燃的下巴有点疼。</p><p>但他还是没停下嘴上的动作，舌头还在不停地磨过柱身，生理盐水顺着他的眼角滑落下来，把在张思睿腿上的两只手不自觉的用着力，把张思睿的裤子抓出了摺儿。</p><p>张思睿使坏的就着这个姿势往郝燃嘴里顶了几下，然后松开了郝燃。</p><p>“啊哈....啊咳....嗯..”郝燃抬手擦了擦势要从嘴角淌下来的液体，用一双被水雾晕染的色气满分的眼睛看着张思睿起身把椅子推到一边，脱了上衣和外裤。</p><p>“起来，自己趴床上去。”张思睿的低音炮因为情欲附上了一层磁性。</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“屁股撅起来，你这样我怎么插？”张思睿在郝燃的大腿根打了一巴掌。</p><p>“嗯哼....啊~”</p><p>郝燃为这一巴掌打的有点疼哼唧了一声，乖乖调整了一下自己的姿势，但因为实在腰疼，没法像第一次那样把身体放的那么柔。</p><p>“能...能不做么...？”郝燃回过头看着张思睿。</p><p>“你没资格跟我谈条件。”张思睿正忙着开封一瓶润滑油，没看向郝燃。</p><p>“可是我hu...嗯呃..怀...啊——！啊哈....”</p><p>张思睿这次没耐心做什么扩张，没有这样不放润滑的直接顶进去算是怜香惜玉了，他这回就没打算让郝燃舒服。</p><p>虽然这样紧的环境夹得他自己也没舒服到哪儿去。</p><p>刚进去没几秒，都没等郝燃的身体适应，张思睿就开始铆足了劲儿的往死里顶。边顶还边找着子宫口。</p><p>“啊...啊呃—！啊疼....疼....”</p><p>郝燃抓着身下的床单，张思睿这一番大力的操弄顶的他肚子特疼。</p><p>“不....啊啊...不要....停下...停下啊—！疼！！”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“呜...我疼...si..啊—三儿....求求你....qi..轻一点.....”</p><p>因为疼的实在受不了，郝燃撑起了上半身一直试图往前爬，虽然每次都会被人抓着腰拽回去，但他还是不停地挑战着张思睿的耐心。后者也确实被他这一顿不老实搞得心情很糟，于是他抓着郝燃的一条腿把人翻了过来。</p><p>郝燃的两条腿被人扛在肩上，仰卧的姿势让他没办法逃跑，只能被人压在身下大力操弄，唯一能做的就是哭着求饶。</p><p>“嗯...啊嗬....疼....三儿....轻点儿.....呃不..太shen...深了....”</p><p>张思睿什么话都没说，只是听着郝燃被自己的动作顶弄的稀碎的呻吟声，看他在自己身下溃不成军的样子。</p><p>他伸手摸上郝燃哭红了的眼眶，用拇指轻轻拭去了挂在郝燃眼角的泪，看着这张让他又爱又恨的脸，脑海里都是郝燃一身凌然的模样。</p><p>这个人本应是深藏在古堡内的浴血玫瑰，是可远观绝不可亵玩的孤芳不自赏。这样高贵的人，此时此刻却被他压在身下，被他贯穿身体触摸灵魂。</p><p>他本有信心，觉得自己能够徒手摘回这玫瑰，却不想还是被那些毫不留情的荆棘绊住了脚，他在这场情爱里狠狠地摔了一跤，摔得面目全非伤痕累累。</p><p>于是他咬着牙忍着疼用最决绝的方式彻底玷污了这朵玫瑰，在那一朵朵猩红的花瓣上留下了他混黑的记号。</p><p>他们本不该这样的。</p><p>没有人知道，这场盛大的宴会在过了今晚之后会变成什么样。</p><p>或升温发酵，或阴寒腐败。</p><p>郝燃的手附上了张思睿的脸庞，后者俯身探过去，腰上还在用着力。</p><p>“三儿....别哭.....”</p><p>张思睿对自己的眼泪浑然不知，明明他才是被无情背叛的一个，为什么，为什么在郝燃的眼睛里，他却看到了无助，看到了委屈。为什么对上他的眼睛，自己会哭呢。</p><p>究竟是谁被剥夺了理智？</p><p>谁才应该是最该清醒的一方？</p><p>谁能把我们从这样一场自欺欺人的爱里救出去？</p><p>郝燃擦去了张思睿的泪，仰起脖子想索求一个能让他们两个都冷静下来的吻。</p><p>但是张思睿躲开了。</p><p>郝燃闭上了眼睛摔回了被子里，双手反抓着脑袋两侧的被单，双腿环着张思睿的腰。</p><p>如果这是我们的最后一次相会。</p><p>那么莫不如就这样干脆的干一场吧。</p><p>如果我们还有可以回头的机会，</p><p>到那个时候，</p><p>我肯定会卸下所有的伪装和防备，</p><p>站在你面前，大声告诉你：</p><p>其实我爱你。</p><p>他感觉到张思睿又一次顶开了他的身体，钻心的疼痛感从身下传来，他们不该这样的，他还怀着身孕，如果这个孩子没有了，他和张思睿之间还能剩下什么呢，还有什么能够连接着他们呢。</p><p>情吗，爱吗，信任吗？</p><p>事到如今，他还有资格吗。</p><p>灼热的感觉钻进身体里，在体内的某处逐渐绽放开来。</p><p>我原以为这片没有光的森林里不会有人来，我以为我会开在这里无人欣赏的过一辈子。</p><p>直到你的出现，我才知道原来我还有希望。</p><p>我也可以被人爱着，我也可以被人需要着。</p><p>我想为你而生，为你而死。</p><p>可我脚下不停生长的荆棘却一次次的伤害你，我不愿意这样却又不得不这样。</p><p>离我远一点吧，张思睿，靠近我只会受伤。</p><p>是我先动了心，是我先用了情，</p><p>这些罪名，</p><p>认，我都认。</p><p>你是我在千万人海中的可遇不可求，是我甘愿耗尽一生去爱的人。</p><p>谢谢你闯进我的城堡，谢谢你曾经的披荆斩棘。</p><p>所以，就这样离我而去吧。</p><p>卧室的门开了又关，单调的声响衬着屋子里死寂的空气。张思睿走了，郝燃一个人躺在床上，他把自己缩成了婴儿状。</p><p>一朝春水潮涨潮落后的床单上竟有点点殷红。</p><p>出血了，受伤了，玫瑰落了瓣，荆棘随即疯长。</p><p>现在明明是夏天，你也说过吸血鬼是不怕冷的。</p><p>可是，为什么？</p><p>“好冷啊，三儿.....”</p><p>天已经黑了，我也有点累了。</p><p>这是最后一次了，对不起。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>今晚的最后一滴泪落在枕头里。</p><p>明天的黎明时分，你是否还会站在这里，而我，又该以什么样的姿态迎接你呢？</p><p>或许已经万劫不复，</p><p>可我，不会后悔。</p><p>天亮时分再见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柯糖在家蹲了一天，又是吃又是喝的追了一天的新番，冰箱里的零食至少被她消灭了一半。她哥回来准要训她，这可不行，为了逃避柯宸如老妈子一般长篇大论的口头教育，柯糖决定还是出门买点零食重新把冰箱装满，免得被发现。</p><p>不敢在路上耽误太多时间，毕竟柯宸回家的点很不唯一，得赶在他到家之前准备妥当。柯糖选了条距离超市最近的小路，这路上没个灯，平时也少有人走，没什么几率会被发现。</p><p>走了快一半的时候，柯糖漫不经心的一瞥让她停下了前进的脚步。总感觉不远处的草堆里躺了个人，该不会又出现凶杀案了吧？但是这个肤色的白度....</p><p>“我去？这不郝燃么...”柯糖走进之后，发现郝燃穿着一身松垮垮的睡衣晕在地上，鞋也没穿，嘴唇也没什么血色。</p><p>顾不得去买什么零食了，前不久才听欧可说郝燃怀孕了，今天就大晚上的晕在外头，怎么想都是张思睿那个负心汉干了什么缺德事儿，然后这个负心汉的手机还打不通了。</p><p>柯宸这个时间正在公司里开晚间会议，兜里的手机一直震动个不停，在开会中接电话是个很不礼貌的行为，但是打电话的人这一遍又一遍的，震动的声音也不算小，惹得旁边人都把视线转向了这个裤兜一直‘嗡嗡’个不停的人。</p><p>柯宸干笑了两声，连说了两句不好意思，默默退出了会议室到外面来接电话。</p><p>“哎呦我的好妹妹，你哥我正开会呢有什么事儿回家说。”</p><p>“别开你的破会了，出事儿了！”</p><p>欧可接到电话那会正跟秦森拎着大包小包往张思睿家走呢，这会就已经在柯宸家门口了。魏子由在他俩到了之后不久也急急忙忙从节目现场往柯宸家跑。</p><p>急的连自己会传送这事儿都忘了。一路上发型也不管了外套也只穿了一个袖子，等着跑到地方的时候整个人让风吹的跟家里遭灾了似的。</p><p>柯宸给张思睿打了能有二十多个电话，结果对面一个也没接。</p><p>“什么情况？”欧可把手里拎来的东西随便找了个地儿搁下，拖鞋也没穿就进了屋。</p><p>郝燃在柯宸的卧室里，现在已经醒了。幸亏柯糖劲儿够用，把郝燃抬回来之后放床上，试着叫了两声，也没想到真就给叫醒了，不过这也好，至少说明这人还没出什么大问题。</p><p>不过看那睡裤上的血吧，有没有问题还真不好说。</p><p>“我本来要出去买东西，结果半路看见郝燃晕在地上，裤子上还有血，一想是不是出事儿了就把你们都喊来了。”</p><p>“先喝点热水吧。”柯宸从厨房新烧了一壶水，倒了一杯进卧室递给郝燃。</p><p>郝燃这会哭劲儿刚过去没多久，鼻子堵嗓子也哑着。眼圈也红红的，坐在床上看着窗外，也不说话也不接杯子的。</p><p>柯宸手抓着杯子在空中悬了半天，烫的不行，对方也不接，索性就先放到了床头柜上。</p><p>屋里的人互相看了看，谁也不清楚到底发生什么了，可是光憋着也不是个事儿。</p><p>魏子由坐到床边，拍了拍郝燃搁在被子上的手，问道：“有什么事儿跟我们说，我们帮你解决。”</p><p>“我已经...回不去了。”郝燃吸了下鼻子，垂下了眼睛。</p><p>“你先告诉我，是不是张思睿把你弄成这样的？”柯糖也坐过来问。</p><p>“不怪他，都是我自找的。”</p><p>“不怪他？？他一个大男人就算发脾气也不应该这么撒气吧？啊？你这身体刚恢复不说，本身就怀着孕，他还这么欺负你。真不是个人，你们谁也别拦我，我要去教训教训这个没良心的臭小子。”柯糖说着，正了正胫骨，准备抄家伙出去教训人。</p><p>“别！不怪他，......是我骗他在先。”</p><p>欧可一听郝燃这话，实在没忍住翻白眼的冲动：“就说你早晚得跟那个女人一个下场，你还非不信。你把这几年的事儿都照实跟张思睿说了，不就好了吗。”</p><p>“我不能说。”</p><p>“行，你不跟他说，那你跟我们说总行了吧？”欧可看着郝燃欲言又止的样子，重重叹了口气，“我替所有人保证，我们谁也不往外说。”</p><p>“......李大明来找我了。”郝燃把今天发生的事儿长话短说解释了一通。“他让我把孩子生下来，但我不可能交给他的。”</p><p>“你打算怎么办？”欧可指的是郝燃的‘重生计划’。</p><p>“还能怎么办，他把我逼到这个份儿上了，我只能亲自了结，大不了同归于尽。”</p><p>“那孩子怎么办？不要了？”</p><p>空气安静了几秒。</p><p>“.....我想，请你们帮我个忙。”</p><p>郝燃知道自己如果想要解决李大明，就得早些动手，但是因为肚子里的孩子，他没法贸然行动。早就听说末界的时间流动要比人界快很多，如果能够提前让孩子出生的话，那他的重生计划就还有希望实施。</p><p>“你疯了？先不说孩子受不受影响，你的身体会吃不消的。”秦森说。</p><p>“可这是唯一的办法了，我总不能带着孩子去冒险，这是我和三儿之间唯一的联系了。我已经失去三儿了，我不能在失去孩子了。”</p><p>欧可听着郝燃这个决定，不赞同但也没表示反对，这个方法说可行，确实可行，但万一出了什么意外，谁也没能力挽回。末界的传送门不是人人都能通过，只有被认可的恶魔才能在其间来回穿梭。郝燃身上带着张思睿的气息，应该没问题。</p><p>但是，如果李大明察觉了郝燃在末界这件事，他现在又占据着他爸爸的身体，万一追过去的话，那么后果可想而知。</p><p>“我们可以帮你...”</p><p>“欧可！”魏子由喊出声。</p><p>但是被欧可眼神警告了。</p><p>魏子由今天也‘行凶’失败了。</p><p>“你真的想好了？”</p><p>郝燃点了点头。</p><p>“好，我送你末界，但是在你生完这个孩子恢复好身体之前，你得听我的安排。”</p><p>“......好。”</p><p>“我们五个不可能全陪着你去，我在这边还有要处理的事情，张思睿也不能没人看着。所以稍微安排一下，柯宸和柯糖陪着你一块儿去，秦森魏子由和我留在这里。”</p><p>“我不，我也要去。”魏子由举手反对，他不想跟他的糖糖子分开。</p><p>“你得留下，你对我有用。柯宸照顾人比较有经验，柯糖武力值也够。森哥，你就暂时别开你的侦探所了，去看着张思睿，他那个人也是个疯子，得管着。”</p><p>“那...什么时候行动？”柯宸问。</p><p>“问他。”欧可看向郝燃。</p><p>“就现在吧，我不想在浪费时间了。谢谢你们相信我。”</p><p>末界的环境风貌跟人界没差多少，只不过这边的天总是乌漆嘛黑的，没有太阳月亮那些个天体星系。虽说恶魔和吸血鬼都有夜视功能，不过这个功能用时间久了也会神经疲劳，所以这边用来照明的东西多半都是水晶，也有部分用夜明珠的。</p><p>末界的食物也比较单调，没有人界那么花里胡哨，好在孕期本来也不能乱吃东西，就是苦了糖糖小仙女要度过一段没有零食的难熬时光了。</p><p>“这边的时间流动，一天相当于人界的十天，你本身不属于这里，所以时间的叠加在你身上是会产生效果的，你在这边呆一个月就行了。我跟妹妹会一直陪着你的，有需要就跟我们说。”</p><p>从柯宸家出来的时候，天已经黑透了，秦森和这两个人不顺路，中途告了别之后，林荫小路上只剩下欧可和魏子由两个人并排走着。</p><p>“唉，我对你有啥用啊，你不让我走。”</p><p>“确切地说，是你的八卦对我有用，而不是你对我有用。”</p><p>“那我把我手机留给你不就行了。”</p><p>“那不行，如果我只要你手机里那点东西，我直接入侵你系统就行了。既然留你人，证明你还有场可派。”</p><p>郝燃去末界的时间算整的话应该是一个月，这一个月的时间，欧可打算为他的计划做做准备了，搞不好，他这计划是唯一一个能拉李大明下水还不会牵扯到其他人的办法了。</p><p>张思睿连着两个晚上泡在酒吧里喝酒，但怎么喝也喝不醉，脑子总是清醒着，想要点迷糊劲儿逃避逃避现实都成了痴心妄想。自己怎么就能那么冲动呢，郝燃现在肯定恨死自己了。</p><p>事后一走了之不说，先前竟然还动起了手。</p><p>自己明知道郝燃怕疼，还干了这么一档子缺德事儿。</p><p>“我到底该相信谁啊.....真烦....”</p><p>张思睿抓着自己的头发，靠在酒吧的台子上，思绪不知道飘到哪儿去了，可是飘着飘着，就又回到郝燃身上了。</p><p>“如果你真是为了找回弟弟的话....”</p><p>张思睿看着自己手背上凸起的血管，里面流淌着极为珍贵的上神之血，能杀，也能救。如果找到那本书的话，不需要什么灵魂交换，他这一身血洒出去，连身体带魂都能给他找回来。</p><p>虽然是个极限一换一的方式，可如果能让郝燃再见到弟弟的话，死也就死了。</p><p>本来郝燃也没想要自己活。</p><p>我只要他能开心就够了。</p><p>就这么办吧，这样做谁都省力气了。</p><p>张思睿结了酒钱，准备离开酒吧的时候还朝二楼望了望，想起之前和郝燃在这里，听他唱那些烫嘴的rap，虽然还是改不了死亡换气，不过水平确实有所提高。</p><p>当初应该录下来的，以后都没机会听了。</p><p>那个楼梯，他们是牵着手一块走下来的，那次是郝燃主动的，如果那一瞬间你是爱我的，那我也知足了，起码你爱过我。</p><p>张思睿想着想着就笑了，可他还是转了身，迈着颇为沉重的步子走出了酒吧。</p><p>路过那家篮球馆，因为闹出了人命，现在好像已经不开放了，最初的回忆都封在这里。那间上了锁的大门就像他们现在的关系一般，张思睿抱着所有美好站在门里，郝燃却置身于外拿着钥匙却迟迟都不开门。</p><p>实际相处的时间没有很长，但是回忆就像暖春时节漫天飘飞的柳絮，到处都是，多的数不过来。</p><p>欧可在M市其实没房子，他一直住在他爸先前开的那家图书馆里，这家图书馆还在，不过已经不开张了。</p><p>张思睿来敲大门的时候，欧可才歇下不久。开门看见衣衫凌乱发型全无的张思睿，一个严重洁癖患者能把自己造成这个样子准是失恋了。欧可啥话也没说，侧了个身让人进了屋。</p><p>“稀客夜里登门，有事？”</p><p>“来向你借本书。”</p><p>“什么书？”</p><p>“应该是叫《血契》。”</p><p>《血契》，一本记录了由上神之血才能触发的所有禁忌之术的书。这本书从历代的第一任上神起笔，一直传到现在，本应该在张思睿手里留着，奈何这位大忙人平时没时间看书，也没兴趣拿自己的血做实验搞发明，于是这书就丢在了欧可这里。</p><p>“你要这书干什么？”</p><p>“看看。”</p><p>本来这也是张思睿寄存在欧可这里的东西，人家现在来要欧可也不好不给，这书说丢了那是要砍头，说不给那是违背命令。既然张思睿说了只是拿来看看，那也不好质疑。</p><p>“等会，我去拿。”</p><p>欧可走上二楼，打开了保险柜取了书。</p><p>“谢了，保存的还不错。”</p><p>“不到万不得已，不得启用。劝你别做傻事。这书，论看，那是学知识长见识；论写，那是流传后世；论用，那就是要你的命。”欧可说完这些话，才撒开了手把书彻底交出去。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>张思睿拎着书走了。</p><p>欧可拿起桌上的水杯猛灌了口水，脸上写满了恨铁不成钢。张思睿突然找他来要这书准是不想干什么好事儿。现在不光得忙活自己的事儿，还得留意着郝燃那边，现在又多个张思睿。</p><p>“真他妈是神仙伴侣.....”</p><p>张思睿回了家，这次开门，没有迎面而来的拥抱，也没有一句“欢迎回家”的问候。连空气都死了，不流通了。也难怪，毕竟现在除了自己，这个房子里再也没有别人了，连灯都不亮了。</p><p>郝燃的两双鞋，都好好的摆在门口的鞋架上，衣柜里的衣服也没穿走一件儿，只是少了自己的一套睡衣。</p><p>卧室的窗户被打开了，虽然关着但却没锁。</p><p>郝燃走了。</p><p>张思睿靠着卧室门，看着屋里空荡荡的一切。</p><p>郝燃走的时候，什么都没留下，其实，根本就是张思睿从来没有过郝燃的什么东西罢了。</p><p>那些衣服那些鞋，只不过是他不想带走就是了。</p><p>他干干净净的来，也干干净净的走。</p><p>干净的就像一阵风。</p><p>说他没来，却又实实在在吹过脸庞；</p><p>说他来了，却又看不见也抓不到。</p><p>张思睿看着手里的书，笑了。</p><p>却也哭了。</p><p>“只要是你想要的，命，我都愿意给你。”</p><p>新的一天，是个阴雨天。</p><p>张思睿撑着一把黑色的雨伞，来到了一家花店，在店里订了三十朵白玫瑰。</p><p>为期三十天，每天送一朵。</p><p>花店的姑娘好奇的问着眼前的这位衣着体面的绅士：“这是一种新的表白方式吗？”</p><p>“算是吧，不过我不知道他能不能看到。”</p><p>上神之血若要复死为生，需要上神准备三十件相同的纯白的容器来盛血摆阵。这容器是什么都行，只要是三十个一样的物品就可。</p><p>上神每天割腕放血装满一个容器，所谓装满，是要让这容器从里到外，从头到底都被染成血色，一点白色都不能留。连续三十天不能断，直到最后一滴血流完为止。</p><p>一死换一生，不可改不可逆。</p><p>张思睿准备了三十个相同的玻璃瓶，在地下室里放好了位置。在法阵上用血签了自己的名字，要换的人是郝祺。</p><p>至于他为什么会选择白玫瑰来做他的容器。</p><p>因为白色是代表纯洁的颜色，而玫瑰代表的是爱情，</p><p>白色的玫瑰花语寓意就为纯洁，单纯的爱，真爱。</p><p>红玫瑰的花语为热恋，我爱你，也意味着无法接受的爱。</p><p>白玫瑰浸泡在鲜血里，白色会渐渐被红色取代，就像他对郝燃的感情，从一开始最纯粹的喜欢，最单纯的爱恋到现在的痴迷，无法自拔，从平淡变的浓烈的爱意。</p><p>可这份爱，却也是不被接受的。</p><p>他对郝燃从喜欢到爱，也刚刚好就是一个月三十天的时间。</p><p>蛮合适的，张思睿这么想。</p><p>“再爱你三十天，三十天以后，就该别人来替我爱你了。”</p><p>郝燃在末界住的是张思睿在这边的屋子。屋里还有不少张思睿没带走的东西。</p><p>他无聊，就跟柯宸要了几本相册翻着看。</p><p>“小时候还怪可爱的，长大就变这么凶了。”</p><p>郝燃翻着张思睿小时候的相册，嘴角就没放下来过，一直笑着，坐在旁边椅子上给他剥桔子的柯糖总算尝到恋爱的酸臭味儿了。</p><p>“哥，注意表情啊，褶子都笑出来了。”</p><p>“我可没笑啊，禁止造谣。你哪来的橘子？”</p><p>“我哥刚去买的。”</p><p>郝燃点了点头，接过柯糖给他的橘子，边吃边翻起了下一本相册。</p><p>这本相册，很新，照片不多。</p><p>也没有什么特别的看头，顶多就是从张思睿一个主角变成了两个主角。</p><p>“这都他什么时候照的？”郝燃还是笑着的，大概吧。</p><p>“六年前吧，从你闯进他的生命里的时候起，他就一直在记录了。虽然是没经过你同意的偷拍，不过你不在的这六年，这些照片可以说是他唯一的支撑了。他一直都相信，你会回来。”</p><p>“这技术也太差了...照的什么玩意儿，一点也不好看。”</p><p>“情啊爱啊这些我说不明白，我也不知道这种场合要怎么安慰你。只是你要知道，张思睿这个人，不是对谁都能放下防备的。他爱你，无关性别无关身世无关地位。你是郝燃，只因为是你，所以他爱你。”</p><p>“........”</p><p>“虽然他伤害了你，但这不代表他不爱你了，他能为了你付出一切。他只是在生气，生气为什么你什么都不肯跟他说，为什么你不肯对他有所依赖。相爱的双方，彼此都希望自己是为对方所需要的。”</p><p>你选择了一种最决绝的方式去诠释对他的爱，</p><p>那么无论你愿不愿意，</p><p>他都一定会用最决绝的方式来回应你，</p><p>因为你这么爱他的时候，也没有问过他同不同意。</p><p>精神失常了，那不叫疯子。</p><p>陷在爱里出不来的，才叫疯子。</p><p>你们两个，都是疯子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你之前是不是采访过李大明。”</p><p>“对，不过那是很久以前了。”</p><p>“也就是说你见过他，对吧？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>魏子由说着掏出手机打开相册翻着以前留的照片，这手机是最近新出台的。</p><p>“怎么换了手机？”</p><p>“之前那个让柯宸给我搞坏了。”魏子由使劲儿滑了几下手机屏，总算在茫茫照片海中找到了仅有四五张的还不是特别高清的李大明的正面照片。</p><p>欧可接过魏子由的手机，照片里这个身材明显偏瘦的穿着白褂子的人跟他以前在他爸的实验所里见到的人是同一位。</p><p>这才是李大明，真正的李大明。</p><p>“果然。”欧可把手机还给了魏子由。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“解释起来有点麻烦，不过你手机里这个人才是真正的李大明，他应该已经死了，或者说是灵魂脱离身体后身体死了。反正现在游荡在外面的那个，跟你照片上的已经不是同一个样儿了。”</p><p>“等等，我好像有点明白你的意思了，之前也说他会灵魂交换的技术，所以他是给自己换了具身体是吗？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“那他换的是谁的身体呢？”</p><p>欧可半天没说话，他也不知道这事儿该不该现在就说，说了也就只是他和魏子由两个人知道，但是魏子由这嘴还真不一定严实，抵着下巴大脑飞速运转了半天，欧可还是没说。</p><p>魏子由也没在意，也许欧可也不知道吧。</p><p>“所以，你让我留下来到底为了什么你还没说呢。”</p><p>“你爸不是在主持一档节目？能不能想个办法，把李大明请过去，我想让他，露个脸。”</p><p>如果李大明换了他爸的身体，上了公众节目也不可能把自己捂得严严实实，只要他露了脸，那么欧可手里拿着他爸生前作为恶魔杀手犯案的所有证据，也有正面被拍到的照片。</p><p>这些证据一摆出来，欧可自己再跳一下恶魔杀手的身份，把陈年往事一招搬上台，就肯定能把李大明拉下水。到时候一起站上邢台，外人看来也就是父子俩因为这滔天罪行同时被枪决而已。但事实上是欧可为了报父亲的仇选择跟李大明同归于尽，这个结局他早就盘算好了。</p><p>现在就缺两样东西，魏子由如果能说得通他爸的那档子节目，那就只剩下一样东西现在还没有着落，他得有一样能咬死李大明用着这具身体就是他爸的证据才行。</p><p>也就是得想办法弄到那具身体的DNA。</p><p>当初没成想会是这么个局面，他爸的东西他一样儿也没留，除了这个图书馆以外，他爸的实验所早就拆了改成新建筑了，之前住的房子也早都卖了。好死不死这图书馆他爸一直都没来过。</p><p>看来还是得，再去一趟废弃基地才行。</p><p>魏子由听了欧可的请求，答应是答应了，不过就算当下着手开始操办，最快也得两个星期才能轮上空白档期，这还是在李大明同意的情况下。</p><p>“他要不同意怎么办？”</p><p>“发挥一下你作为一个记者的跟踪能力啊，偷拍。”</p><p>“那不是记者，那叫狗仔。”</p><p>“不管怎样，你必须得弄到手，这事儿我们之中只有你有可能办得到，要是失败了，你就等着世界大战吧。”</p><p>魏子由十分瞧不上眼儿的“嘁”了一声，然后赶着欧可转头瞪他之前麻溜儿从椅子上跳下来颠儿颠儿跑走了。</p><p>欧可回过身来看着魏子由跑出图书馆的滑稽样儿，一下没忍住笑出了声。</p><p>咋就有人明明害怕还非要贱兮兮的朝他发狠呢。</p><p>张思睿收到了花店送来的第一朵玫瑰，洁白无瑕的花瓣一尘不染，茎秆被人拦腰折断，包在一张透明的塑料纸里。花店的姑娘还很细心的在花上喷了些水以此来保持花的润泽。</p><p>花拿在手里好一番打量之后，张思睿拆了外层的包装纸丢在一边，把花带进了地下室里。</p><p>地下室的光是彩色的，白色的玫瑰被带进来的一瞬就被五彩的光打上了奇异的颜色。最终它被放进了玻璃瓶里，那些玻璃瓶的容量是一百七十毫升。</p><p>血液差不多是体重的7%~8%，张思睿提前测了一下自己的体重，大概是65KG，那么血液量按最多的算，是5200ml。三十个瓶子每个瓶子170ml，加起来就是5100ml，剩下那100ml的血，得用来血染整个法阵。</p><p>这一个月他除了开门取花以外，是不能离开这座房子的，也自然不会吃东西，这血流出去，不可能会补的回来了。但是无缘无故玩失踪容易引起怀疑，他可不像郝燃那样，一点不在乎别人的心情一声不吭的就消失。</p><p>他编了个谎，这是他第一次编谎。</p><p>没有试想中的那种慌乱无措的感觉，他说的平淡至极，仿佛真的一般。稳重的语气和面不改色的神情，差点把他自己都一起骗进去了。</p><p>“出差？”秦森还准备今天去找张思睿呢，结果在公司听员工说他们这位大老板去出差了。</p><p>好家伙，失恋了就找工作来填补，究竟去哪儿出差了也没说，明摆着一副‘别来找我我想一个人静静’的架势。出差总也有个时候，用不了多长时间说不定自己就回来了。</p><p>张思睿干脆的一场手起刀落，皮肤被冰凉的刀刃剖析开来，殷红的血顺着刀尖滴下，张思睿看着胳膊上的伤口，血如瀑布流一般流出，落在玫瑰花上，顺着花瓣到茎秆，最后滴进瓶子里。有种正在被抽空的感觉，放血的滋味并不好受，盯着这一杆儿留个不停地血时间久了还有些头晕，慢慢就不知道这血到底是在往哪个方向流。</p><p>看着瓶子里慢慢涨高的液面才能知道这血确实在外流。等着装满了瓶子张思睿才抽回了手，扯了一卷纱布在胳膊上使劲缠了几圈用来止血。这花若是吸收的快，不出半天就能呈红色。张思睿坐在地上，靠着墙。</p><p>地下室除了墙上挂的那些彩灯，其他东西都让他搬空了，没什么好看的了。他闭着眼睛，伤口还在往外渗血，染了大半个纱布，还有三两支小血流在顺着胳膊往下滴落。</p><p>张思睿手背上的血管被紧绷的纱布勒的突出在皮肤表面，十分扎眼，几乎要破开皮肤就这么向外延展去。</p><p>地下室里挂的时钟发着漫不经心的滴答声。</p><p>花的底座开始有红色泛起，逐渐融进白色然后取而代之。</p><p>人界的时间流过了两个星期，在末界实际上已经流过了140天。</p><p>（稍微解释一下这个时间问题。并不是说人界过一天末界就过了十天，两个世界过的都是同一天，但是人界的一天是24h，但末界的一天是240h。）</p><p>郝燃的肚子已经很明显的有了隆起的痕迹，走路的时候也明显的脚步慢了很多。饭量也比之前大了不少。</p><p>本来一个很沉稳很安静的人，有了宝宝之后，突然就变了性子。果然孩子才是能融化一切冰川的天使。柯糖每次进来给他送水果的时候都能在门口听见这位新手爸爸对着自己的肚子说话。</p><p>然后每次她都不忍心敲门进来打扰，因为那些话大概是在倾诉对张思睿的情愫吧，只有郝燃一个人在屋里的时候他才会说。若是有人进了门，那些话无论说完没说完都会戛然而止。</p><p>说白了就是害臊。</p><p>“又跟宝宝聊天呢？也不知道你一天哪来那么些可说的，以前可没见你话这么多。”</p><p>“没说啥....”</p><p>得，耳朵又红了。</p><p>柯糖把他哥做的水果拼盘放在床头柜上，然后坐到旁边的椅子上开启了闲聊模式。</p><p>“孩子想好叫啥了吗？”</p><p>“不知道男孩女孩，也没法起名啊。”</p><p>“那，姓儿总能决定吧，姓张还是姓郝啊？？”柯糖突然凑过来，贱兮兮的笑看着郝燃。</p><p>“我发现你怎么跟魏子由在一起时间长了也喜欢八卦了。”郝燃皱着眉，魏子由真就魔性，谁跟他一块混时间长了都不正经了。</p><p>“去去去，谁跟他在一起了，我这是好奇，不是八卦。”柯糖满脸写着嫌弃的狡辩。</p><p>“三儿的孩子，当然姓张了。”</p><p>“你这话说的，像他不是你孩子似的。”</p><p>说着说着，这俩人就都笑了。</p><p>“等着再过一个星期差不多就能知道宝宝的性别了。”走之前，柯糖按着门把手回身对郝燃说着。</p><p>“嗯。”郝燃点着头应了一声，脸上还扬着幸福的微笑。</p><p>房间里再一次没了旁人。</p><p>郝燃用手指戳了戳自己的肚子。宝宝的重量现在已经能够感觉到了，特别是站起来走路的时候。不过现在他还很安静，等着过后长大了开始乱踢乱踹的时候，可就有得郝燃可受的了。</p><p>欧可交代魏子由去办的事儿还是没能办下来。李大明的防备心太严重，又或者他是铁了心的不想露这个脸。魏子由跟欧可说了声上综艺露脸这法子没招儿之后，他就收到了欧可发来的一份地址。</p><p>那地址写着废弃基地。</p><p>看来还真就得变身狗仔去蹲个点试试，没准能赶着他换衣服的空子抓拍几张。虽然不知道这些照片欧可到底要拿来做什么用，不过听他当初的语气，应该是很重要的证据。</p><p>所以即便希望渺茫，魏子由还是蹲在了废弃基地周围的某个草丛里，准备随时狩猎。</p><p>欧可忙活了两个多星期，总算想起来问问秦森张思睿最近怎么样了，这家伙可别拿着那本书玩命去。</p><p>“什么？？出差？？？”</p><p>“嗯，他们公司员工说的。”</p><p>欧可听着手机，差点没气的一把把手机扔地上砸了。</p><p>“就一个分公司他出什么差，这谎话编的也就只有你信。”</p><p>“我那不是以为他这是失恋了找工作来缓缓吗。”</p><p>“他失个屁的恋，你赶紧，到机场车站这些个地方看一看，他是不是真的走了。如果没有他的迁出记录，就去他家看看。”</p><p>欧可挂了手机，越想越气。</p><p>这么下去，没等子弹穿他脑门，他就先被这群猪队友气死了。</p><p>本来主角就等级不够，助攻再菜一点，这副本还打个屁。</p><p>不过好在这队里还有自己，只要他还有一口气，这队伍就还能带的动。</p><p>之前提前摸清了李大明的行踪，赶着他不在基地的时候欧可悄悄潜入了基地里头，一楼原本那些个密密麻麻的监控都被撤了，往四楼走的电梯门也封死了。</p><p>不过一楼有个房间被打开了。</p><p>他没急着去探索新领域，而是去了二楼的监控室，柯宸之前就是在监控室里发现了李大明吃的东西，如果这次运气也到位的话...</p><p>“梦想和痴心妄想还真的有区别...”</p><p>监控室里什么也没有，只有一堆干巴巴的机器。欧可找了一圈也没发现什么有价值的东西。</p><p>一楼那个房间里有往地下走的电梯。</p><p>欧可第一眼看见地下室的整个格局心里还颇有点怀念，这里跟他爸的实验所差不多。不过他可不是来这里怀旧的，得赶紧找找可靠的证据才是。</p><p>地下室里到处都附了一层灰，看来在这里要找到些什么生活痕迹怕是不可能了。</p><p>哪怕找到一根儿头发也行啊，但是转念一想，他爸好像没有脱发的毛病。</p><p>欧可把能翻的柜子都翻了个遍，依旧什么都没发现。</p><p>抬头往天花板上瞧了瞧看了看，发现这个地下室还有个小二层。</p><p>欧可顺着楼梯走上来，发现二层的空间不及一层的三分之一，只有两台格局奇怪的椅子。欧可捡起脚边一个掉漆生锈的头盔，看了一圈发现上头贴了张标签。</p><p>【灵魂交换仪】</p><p>这可太有用了，如果能找到灵魂交换这项研究的实验报告，上头有李大明的签名，那么把他作为灵魂交换实验的研究人拱上台，也是枪决的结果，就跟当年的郝甄珠一样。</p><p>秦森在机场查到了张思睿的外出记录，他买的是往G市走的机票，身份信息一字不差，登机记录也显示着此人已于两个星期前乘坐MG2215航班离开M市了。</p><p>他把这些拍下来发给了欧可，如果张思睿真的是去出差了，那么再等一个星期，他肯定就回来了。</p><p>欧可拿着手里的文件夹，白纸黑字不知道翻看了多少遍，【灵魂交换】实验的报告和机器发明专利，都在这个文件夹里，两项研究的负责人一栏都写着李大明的名字，还附带有手印儿。</p><p>这事儿有着落了，可是张思睿这边的情况，好像不太对劲儿啊。</p><p>郝燃的预产期提前了几天，欧可、魏子由和秦森接到了消息急急忙忙赶往末界，等他们到的时候，郝燃已经被推进生产室了。门外只有柯糖一个人在坐着等。</p><p>欧可从魏子由包里摸了瓶水出来，猛灌了一口。擦了擦嘴边沾上的水，问柯糖：“你哥呢？”</p><p>“他陪着一块进去了，郝燃怕疼，张思睿也不在，我也不好进去，只能我哥陪着。”</p><p>“剖腹产？”</p><p>“不是，郝燃说他想正常生。”</p><p>柯宸在生产室里除了加油鼓劲儿，唯一能做的就是提供自己的一条胳膊，疼的厉害的时候咬点实在的东西来发泄总比咬着毛巾要好受点儿。</p><p>看着郝燃几次疼晕过去，柯宸也蛮心疼的。这种时候，陪在身边的不是张思睿，心里肯定难过死了。</p><p>经过大半天的努力，孩子总算平安落地，顾不得在意自己胳膊上到底咬了多少牙印儿疼不疼的，柯宸拿着早就准备好的毛巾赶紧给郝燃擦了擦脸上的汗和眼泪。</p><p>郝燃晕过去了，孩子被医生抱去洗澡了。</p><p>生产室的灯灭了的时候，医生和柯宸把郝燃的病床推出来，在外面等着的见了赶忙上前去搭把手，柯糖被医生叫去看着孩子。</p><p>张思睿的手机没电了，地下室温度其实不低，但现在他处于一个极度贫血的状态，一直都强撑着让自己别晕了。</p><p>下次开门取花的时候得注意点，今天那个送花的姑娘好像看见自己胳膊上密密麻麻的刀口了。</p><p>也不知道明天还能不能走到门口了。</p><p>这两天为了不让别人发现，基本上都是开了个够花拿进来的小门缝儿。</p><p>也不知道自己安排的人把机场那事儿办没办明白，不过看来现在都没人来找他，应该是万无一失了。原来撒个谎这么难啊，还得想办法圆。</p><p>以后再也不撒谎了，好累啊。</p><p>今天是第二十八天了，还有两天，还有两天计划就能成功了。到时候郝燃见了自己弟弟，一定会很开心很开心的吧。</p><p>也不知道他现在在哪儿，又在干什么呢。</p><p>刀口割小点儿就好了，都没地方下刀了。</p><p>张思睿摸着腿边的刀，刀刃上沾着之前的血，已经凝固了。</p><p>“呃...嘶——”张思睿咬了咬牙，把刀丢到一边。</p><p>新的伤口开了阀儿，已经所剩无几的血量开始浇灌起了第二十八朵花。</p><p>张思睿觉得自己要撑不住了，扇了自己两巴掌。</p><p>“妈的，等会再晕...”</p><p>李大明发现有人拿走了他的一些很重要的东西，废弃基地的监控很清楚的记录了这个人的所有动作。准备找人拿回东西的时候却没找到这个人的行踪。</p><p>倒也不是没找到，只不过不在这个世界里就是了。</p><p>所以这是，末界吗。</p><p>“我说最近怎么找不到郝燃了，搞了半天，你们都藏起来了啊。”</p><p>郝燃从梦里醒过来的时候感觉到耳边隐隐传来的很急促的呼吸声。</p><p>偏头一看，是包在襁褓里的孩子，睡着了。</p><p>郝燃撑着身子蹭过来，轻轻扒开被子向里看了看，这是他生完孩子之后第一次看见孩子。门外柯糖进来，发现郝燃醒过来了，脸上的笑意立马就绽放了起来。</p><p>“是个女孩，赶紧想个名字好登记户口。”</p><p>“女孩啊...看这面相长得，还以为是男孩呢。”郝燃脑子里琢磨着孩子叫什么，手上用拇指轻轻戳了戳孩子肉嘟嘟的小脸。</p><p>宝宝长得跟三儿还挺像的，眼睛鼻子嘴啊，几乎一个模子里刻出来的，还继承了他的泪痣，不错，将来绝对是个美女。</p><p>“叫亭亭吧，张小亭。”</p><p>“女字旁的婷？”</p><p>“不要偏旁，就亭亭玉立的亭。”</p><p>郝燃昏迷的时候身上的时间叠加效果让他的身体多少有些恢复，就是营养没太跟上。柯宸用欧可先前买的补品煮了点汤，抓紧时间给郝燃补补。</p><p>看着人喝汤的时候，还不忘把自己的袖子撸上去让罪魁祸首看看他这一胳膊还没消掉的牙印儿。</p><p>郝燃边笑边叨咕着抱歉。</p><p>“你现在身体还需要恢复，我们商量了一下，在这里多留几天，你养好了身子我们再回去。”</p><p>在末界的第三十天，几乎是同一时间，亲卫队的五个人止住了手里的动作，身上开始没来由的冒着虚汗，心里一阵绞痛，面色一个比一个惶恐不安。</p><p>欧可猛地咳嗽了两声，险些跪倒在地。</p><p>一边抱着孩子不知道这些人怎么了的郝燃有点不明所以。</p><p>直到欧可突然抓着他肩，断断续续的说着：“张思睿...张思睿出事儿了！”</p><p>能引起亲卫队这么大反应的绝对不是什么小事儿，张思睿还是用了那本书。</p><p>这种不安的感觉持续了一会便消失了。</p><p>“快点，快点回去，回人界，找张思睿。”</p><p>欧可陪着郝燃一块回了人界，剩下的人留在末界待命。</p><p>亲卫队和上神之间也有契约，上神一旦进入濒死状态，亲卫队会感知到上神所在的位置，以便及时到场救人。</p><p>“该死的，就不该给他那本书....”欧可骂着。</p><p>欧可带着郝燃从末界门里出来的时候，本来打算用传送把两个人一块送到地方，结果实际回到张思睿公寓里的只有郝燃一个人。</p><p>欧可比郝燃先一步出来，赶在郝燃出来之前就直接发动了传送连门带着人一块直接送到了公寓门口。</p><p>这一招得要不小的力气，可他没时间休息。</p><p>“早知道你们会这么玩，我就也跟过去赏赏风景了。”</p><p>“李大明，你怎么能有脸用这副身体站在我面前的？”</p><p>张思睿靠在地下室的门口，把三十天以前写好的一封信折好用刀压着放在了一开门就能看见的位置。</p><p>他看着最后一朵玫瑰也被鲜血彻底夺走了狡黠，笑了。</p><p>最后这一刀，他没有包扎了，任由最后的这份鲜红从自己的身体里抽离。</p><p>不知道是什么在眼前泛着光，即便睁着眼睛，他也看不见了。</p><p>外面是不是有谁在跑，也听不见了。</p><p>胳膊上的伤口触目惊心的，也感受不出来疼不疼了。</p><p>该走了，张思睿想。</p><p>闭上眼睛，感受还能感受到的最后一份黑暗。</p><p>张思睿在漫无边际的黑夜里见到了那个跟郝燃长的一模一的人。</p><p>他们擦肩而过，交换了生与死的位置。</p><p>“替我照顾好他。”</p><p>张思睿的声音在空荡荡的地下室里回响了几阵，地上没有干凝的血泊上泛起了层层涟漪。</p><p>空气震颤后又恢复平静。</p><p>地下室里，空了。</p><p>郝燃从门里出来的时候没见到欧可，记得当时欧可告诉他张思睿在公寓的地下室里，急急忙忙就跑去推开了地下室的门。</p><p>一股浓烈的血腥味扑面而来，这味道里，还夹着很多很多不为人知的东西。</p><p>郝燃看着满地散落的花瓣还有打碎的玻璃瓶，它们泡在血里，染着血色，在地下室迷彩的光里泛着光亮。</p><p>地下室门前不远的地方，放着一把短刀，刀的下面还压了一张纸。</p><p>刀上的血渗进白纸里，模糊了部分字迹。</p><p>但是那用着独有一番特色的笔锋写出来的字，郝燃最为熟悉不过。</p><p>【写给我可爱的燃燃：</p><p>我不知道你有多大的几率会看到这封信，但我还是要写， 因为我相信你看得到。</p><p>我要为我先前对你做的事情道歉，我知道你怕疼，却还那么欺负你，我可真不是个东西。</p><p>我觉得我挺没用的，没能成为你的依靠。即便陪在你身边，却还是没能走进过你的心。我总是很生气，也很自责，为什么你什么都不愿意跟我说。</p><p>总有人说我傻，我之前还反驳，因为我觉得我挺聪明的。但是现在发现，这些人说的都是对的。我是真傻，因为到最后，我还在相信你是爱我的。</p><p>我很理解你想要找回弟弟的心情，我也有痛失亲人的经历。但我不愿意用我这条不值钱的命脏了你的手，所以我就亲自动手了。很遗憾，以后不能在你身边继续保护你照顾你了。</p><p>以后不会有机会再见面了，我给你留了份惊喜。</p><p>祝往后余生，无忧无虑无波澜。</p><p>最爱你的三儿留】</p><p>这一瞬间，郝燃的大脑宕机了。他抖着双手想紧紧的抓着这张纸，却又害怕力道太大把它撕毁。</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>郝燃怔在原地，听着这跟自己如出一辙的声音，抬头看见从灯光晃映的黑暗里走出来的人。</p><p>这就是张思睿留给他的惊喜。</p><p>“郝祺？？！！！”</p><p>“是我，怎么了？”</p><p>“三儿呢？？？三儿呢？？！！！”</p><p>郝燃疯了一样的突然上前抓住郝祺的肩膀，差点把郝祺脸上的眼镜给吓掉了。</p><p>“不是，你咋了，什么三儿？”</p><p>“张思睿，张思睿哪儿去了？？”</p><p>“什么张思睿？你要是找人的话，这里除了咱们，没有别人了。”</p><p>那封信的背后，有段张思睿在消失前，用尽所有力气补上的文字。</p><p>写的歪歪扭扭的。</p><p>【郝燃，无论如何，请记得，往前走，别回头。】</p><p>【还有，我爱你。】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郝燃松开了手，略过郝祺，失了神一般的慢慢踏进血泊里。</p><p>有本书被丢在角落。</p><p>干干净净的，没有被血侵染，封皮上写着‘血契’。</p><p>郝燃弯腰捡起那本书，上面还有张思睿的气息。</p><p>“我说你怎么不让我喝你的血呢....骗子，你也是个骗子，张！思！睿！”郝燃一页页的翻着书，仿佛执意寻找着什么，“你休想丢下我一走了之....”</p><p>“哥？你说啥？”</p><p>“你别喊我哥，你不是我弟弟。”</p><p>“哥你胡说什么呢？我是郝祺啊。”</p><p>“郝祺在八年前就已经死了！他死了！连尸体都没有！！”</p><p>“...我见到他了，他让我替他照顾好你。”</p><p>郝燃没说话，他已经懒得管郝祺在自己身后说什么了。他放下书，在满地的碎玻璃瓶中找了个还没有完全打碎的，任由锋利的碎玻璃片划伤自己，喝下了瓶子里还残存的血。</p><p>这血喝了，就算是签下契约了。</p><p>可是张思睿已经死了，郝燃这番举动无异于自杀。</p><p>欧可跟李大明打了一架，他身手其实不错，但因为疲惫稍稍吃了些亏。处于下风的欧可明白自己决不能恋战，最后一次肢体接触时他用袖子里藏着的小刀划伤了李大明。</p><p>刀上留下了李大明的血。</p><p>伴随李大明一声痛呼，欧可的身影也消失了。</p><p>欧可看了看胳膊上正逐渐消失的标记，张思睿的气息正在一点点消失，等着标记完全消失的时候，他就彻底失业了。</p><p>他现在站在张思睿公寓的大门口，因为力气不够只能传送到这里，这公寓门窗紧闭，他进不去。走了一圈，好在有个落地窗，欧可一脚踹碎了玻璃跳进屋里。</p><p>屋里没有人，但是有声音隔着地板下传来。他在屋里摸索了一阵，找到了地下室的入口。</p><p>欧可推门进来的时候，地下室的地面干干净净，仿佛这里什么都没发生过。</p><p>地上躺了一个人。</p><p>欧可再一次掀起衣袖，确认上神的标记还在，没有消失且完好无损。</p><p>只是在这个标记的下方，又多出来了一条文字。</p><p>【with lover】</p><p>张思睿再一次见到这个世界的时候，距离记忆里最后的那个日期已经遥遥过了一个星期。他不知道自己为什么会在自己的公寓里醒过来。</p><p>地下室里的痕迹也消失的一干二净。</p><p>胳膊上也没有伤。</p><p>他非常确定自己就是自己，死过一次但不知道为什么又活过来了。</p><p>他的手机放在床头柜上，还有百分之二十的电，够他打一个电话。</p><p>欧可接到张思睿电话的时候，手里拿着刚取来的李大明和自己的亲子鉴定以及李大明的基因型报告。</p><p>他没给张思睿说话的机会。</p><p>“回来吧，人界没什么好待的了。”</p><p>张小亭的成长速度要远远的超出一般的孩子，这大概是基因强大的最好印证了。本身的优势再加上末界的特殊的时间叠加效果，这个小美女现在已经会自己走路和认字了。</p><p>柯宸把她照顾的很好，每天都会给她讲很多很多的故事。</p><p>小亭有很出色的理解能力，可能是因为她的两位爸爸头脑都很聪明，这份基因被小亭全都继承了去。</p><p>张小亭经常会在故事书里看到爸爸妈妈的字眼儿，但是她不知道这两个词是什么意思。</p><p>“宸哥哥，什么是爸爸妈妈？”</p><p>“爸爸是世界上最帅气的人，妈妈是世界上最漂亮的人，他们两个加在一起，就有了可爱的你。”</p><p>“所以只有小亭才有爸爸妈妈吗？”</p><p>“不，每个人都有爸爸妈妈。”</p><p>“那，为什么我没见过我的爸爸妈妈吖？”</p><p>柯宸的微笑一下子僵住了，他低下了头想逃避张小亭那双充斥着天真无邪的眼睛。</p><p>郝燃从那天跟欧可离开了之后，就再没回来。</p><p>没人知道他去了哪儿，连欧可都找不到。</p><p>张思睿是没事儿了，却一直都处在昏迷当中，他也并不知道这个孩子的存在。</p><p>柯宸看了看胳膊，上神和亲卫队之间的契约标记平时不会显露于外，想看的时候自然就会随着意志所显现。</p><p>也许是时候该告诉小亭她的爸爸妈妈是谁了。</p><p>虽然不确定这一家人是否还会有再相聚的机会，但小亭对于爸爸妈妈的事情早晚都要知道的，不如早点让她接受为好。</p><p>“这两个人，就是你的爸爸妈妈。”柯宸指着相册中张思睿和郝燃的一张合照。</p><p>“那我猜，这个是妈妈，对不对？”张小亭指着郝燃对柯宸说。</p><p>“额...其实他们两个都是你的爸爸。”</p><p>“可你刚刚不是说，妈妈是世界上最漂亮的人吗？”</p><p>“话是这么说，但妈妈是女生。”</p><p>“不管男女，只要漂亮不就好了嘛！他长的漂亮，所以他就是小亭的妈妈。”</p><p>欧可等在张思睿的办公室里，等着张思睿回来。</p><p>他手里拿着一本书，虽然书名也是‘血契’，但它的材质和版本与之前的已经完全不一样了。欧可重新出版了这本书，他改动了些地方。</p><p>“你是不是很好奇，你怎么没死？”</p><p>“你知道？”</p><p>“我知道，但是在我告诉你之前，先让我打你一顿。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我告诉过你，别用这本书。”欧可晃了晃手里的新书。</p><p>若不是封皮上的题头，张思睿还真没认出来这本书是什么。</p><p>“这书怎么变样了？”</p><p>“我重新出版了。”</p><p>欧可把书翻开，递给张思睿。</p><p>那一页的标题是【God With Lover】</p><p>这份契约是上神一生只能签订一次的契约，大体的内容没有被改动，契约的效果依旧是买一赠一的死亡方式。</p><p>不过这后头被欧可加上了一段文字，这也是全书唯一被改动的地方。</p><p>【契约可逆，前提是：两个人足够相爱。】</p><p>张思睿看着这行文字，仿佛明白了什么。</p><p>“他创造了奇迹。”</p><p>欧可的声音在耳边响起，下一秒他开门走了出去，留张思睿一个人在屋里对着那行字发呆。</p><p>办公室里有面镜子，张思睿扯开了衣领。</p><p>左胸上对应心脏的位置，有文字在慢慢显现。</p><p>【Hao Ran】</p><p>那天郝燃从张思睿的公寓出来的时候，主动去了废弃基地。</p><p>他收到了李大明的短信。</p><p>来的基地的时候，郝燃没挣扎，也没力气挣扎了。</p><p>“孩子呢？”</p><p>“我不会交给你的。”</p><p>“这样，我最后给你一次机会，你只管帮我创造新物种，我保证以后再也不碰张思睿，也不会去找你俩的孩子。你看怎么样？”</p><p>看李大明这意思，是不打算放过自己了。李大明如此改造自己的身体，沦为生产工具也是意料之中的事儿。</p><p>输了，还是输了。</p><p>郝燃暗地里握了握拳。</p><p>“.....好，我答应你。”</p><p>张思睿不知道自己的家里为什么会突然冒出来这么多毛绒玩具，还有儿童食品，连他书房里的书都被逐一换成了儿童文学。</p><p>张小亭在卧室里自己玩着玩具，听见客厅里的声音，还以为是宸哥哥外出回来了，她跳下床，开了卧室门。</p><p>张思睿手里正拿着一个兔子玩偶来回打量，张小亭扒在卧室门的门框上看着这个人。</p><p>“你是爸爸？”</p><p>张思睿盯着这个突然冒出来的小孩子，惊的掉了手里的玩具。</p><p>“你说谁是你爸？？”</p><p>“你啊。你身上有妈妈的味道，而且跟照片里的人长得一样。”</p><p>张思睿再次无语，他走到张小亭的身边蹲下来，仔细打量着这个突然出现在他生活里的小孩子。他看着张小亭右眼角跟郝燃如出一辙的泪痣，不自觉伸手上去摸了摸，又顺带捏了捏张小亭肉嘟嘟的小脸来确定眼前这一切都是真实的。</p><p>这是他跟郝燃的孩子，郝燃原来没有把她当做一项实验成果。</p><p>“你妈妈呢？”</p><p>张小亭摇了摇头：“我只在照片里见过妈妈。”</p><p>柯宸从外面回来的时候，发现玄关多了双鞋出来，皮鞋，一看就是张思睿。</p><p>进屋看见张思睿正抱着张小亭两个人不知道在看什么，但是小亭很明显的有了睡意。</p><p>“你回来了啊？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“小亭这个点该睡觉了，你还拉着她看书。”</p><p>对此张思睿表示他很无辜，新手爸爸带娃技能还需要锻炼才行。</p><p>把小亭哄睡着了以后，柯宸给张思睿弄了点吃的。</p><p>“以后别干傻事儿了，要不是....”</p><p>“我知道，我都知道。”</p><p>“你们两个就是太别扭了，总觉得自己是为了对方好，结果他骗你你瞒他的，都不够你俩互相虐的，你看这次误会闹这么大，万一....啧，我都不愿意说。”</p><p>“我知道，我都知道。”</p><p>“你知道你知道，你知道个屁！”柯宸猛地一拍桌子，张思睿的胳膊肘正拄着桌面，手里端着汤正喝呢，手一抖差点喝进鼻子里，见状柯宸又没忍住笑，语气松下来：“我觉得你啊，有必要跟小亭聊聊。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“郝燃怀她的时候，每天都会跟她说很多很多话，小亭是这个世界上两个特殊种群的混血，各项技能都非常突出，生长发育快，这么小就会说话写字。所以我在想，就算她是胚胎，是不是也能听见这个世界的声音。”</p><p>柯宸这番话被张思睿默默记下了，他过后也确实照做了。</p><p>不然他现在也不会跟欧可站在废弃基地门口了。</p><p>“我虽然没见过妈妈，但是我有听过妈妈的声音，很好听很好听。”</p><p>“他说他其实很爱很爱爸爸，很希望能跟爸爸一起见证我的降临。”</p><p>“他还说，虽然他一直都在骗爸爸，但其实都是为了不让爸爸受伤。如果不这么做，就会有坏人来欺负爸爸。”</p><p>“妈妈还说，他有个弟弟，不过已经离开很多年了，他早就放下了，别人都觉得妈妈在亲人和爱人之间选择了亲人，可只有我知道，妈妈选的是爱人。”</p><p>“妈妈很珍惜我，他说我是他和爸爸之间唯一的联系，他在过去的时光里失去了很多很多人，爸爸是他生命里的光，可是妈妈好像说自己伤害了爸爸，失去爸爸了，所以他不能再失去小亭了。”</p><p>“妈妈每天都在想爸爸，小亭感觉得出来，妈妈每次谈起爸爸的时候，心里都是高兴的。”</p><p>“虽然小亭不知道爸爸妈妈之前到底发生了什么，但是小亭相信，就算妈妈真的伤害了爸爸，爸爸也一定会原谅妈妈的。”</p><p>“咦？爸爸，你怎么哭了？是不是也跟小亭一样，想妈妈了啊？”</p><p>“书里说啦，爸爸是男子汉，男子汉是不能哭的。你看小亭都没哭呢，所以爸爸也不要难过啦。”</p><p>“妈妈那么爱我们，小亭相信妈妈有一天一定会回来找我们的。”</p><p>“宸哥哥总说，一个人一想到自己喜欢的人，就会情不自禁笑起来，小亭相信爸爸也一定很爱妈妈，所以爸爸不能哭，要微笑。”</p><p>“小亭和爸爸一起等着妈妈回来，好不好？”</p><p>“记住，要笑喔。”</p><p>“妈妈之前还特别喜欢听一首歌，宸哥哥说那首歌叫《星辰大海》。”</p><p>郝燃坐在废弃基地四楼的床上，他的手机被李大明收走了。旁边的桌子上，有个黑色粗框的眼镜正一闪一闪的发着蓝光。</p><p>那是郝祺留给他的。</p><p>虽然一直很想再见弟弟一面，但在他心里，还有比这更重要的。</p><p>郝祺留给他的眼镜，其实原本就是他的东西。只不过当年跟着弟弟的尸体，不知道被李大明弄到哪儿去了。</p><p>张思睿应该是把过去的郝祺换了过来，然后自己替了他的位置死了。</p><p>不过还好，事情还有挽回的余地。</p><p>这副高科技眼镜，几乎比得上一部手机。他用眼镜给欧可发了信息，告知了他的位置。</p><p>李大明给了郝燃修养身体的时间，这是最后能够扭转一切的机会了。</p><p>郝燃跟李大明要了一个MP3来，里面只有一首歌。</p><p>这个四方不见光的小屋子里，有歌声隐隐传来。</p><p>“每当你向我走来</p><p>告诉我星辰大海</p><p>会不会我们的爱</p><p>像星辰守护大海</p><p>不曾离开</p><p>我向你奔赴而来</p><p>你就是星辰大海</p><p>我眼中炽热的恒星</p><p>长夜里照我前行”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>废弃基地里的监控被李大明拆了不少，但那些留下来的监控，也能把废弃基地里照的不留死角。</p><p>唯一安置在外广场上的监控，很清晰的拍摄到了张思睿和欧可到达基地大门口的全过程。</p><p>李大明坐在监控室里，安装好了所有的设备，废弃基地里的一二三四层现在已经可以相互连通了。但李大明却划分出了相应的区域，每两个区域之间需要有钥匙或者密码来解锁。</p><p>他这么做并不是想要困住谁，只是为了拖延时间。</p><p>受孕的过程可不能让人随随便便打扰。</p><p>欧可和张思睿并没有什么好忌讳的，大大方方走了进来。一楼大厅已经被开放了，随着张思睿和欧可前后脚进到基地建筑大楼中，废弃基地的大门从外面被人闭合上了锁。</p><p>这锁要是想解，就得从里面拿钥匙开。</p><p>欧可上前推了推门，又上脚试了试，完全没能力推开。想试试用恶魔的能力瞬穿出去，结果只是周身亮起了微弱的光，别的什么反应都没有。</p><p>“屏蔽器？他怎么会研制出这种东西？？”</p><p>李大明在电脑前看着欧可写满疑惑的脸，传送和瞬穿的原理都差不多，只不过一个是长距离，一个是短距离，这两项技能的屏蔽机理都是一样的。而传送这个技能，在最开始，欧可就已经暴露了。</p><p>他和柯宸第一次出现在废弃基地大门口时，趁着柯宸低头发消息的功夫，废弃基地大门外的红点监控器就亮了起来，欧可虽然防住了在基地内部柯宸从二楼到四楼的传送，但他没防住大门口他自己的这个传送。</p><p>柯宸也是先照了照片，监控器之后才开始亮的灯。</p><p>谁也没注意到这一点，但李大明却看得清清楚楚。视频中央一瞬间就从一个人变成了两个人，还伴随着一阵短暂的强光。</p><p>如果恶魔都有这个能力，那李大明占据了现在这个身体后也自然可以，自己摸索着倒还真被他抓出了诀窍。有自身作为研究可方便了不少。这也是为什么他总能在关键时刻很精确的出现在关键之地。</p><p>四楼表面上还是与除了一楼以外的其他楼层互不相通，但是这栋建筑的复杂程度不止一点点，每一层都有密道，但是真正能通向四楼的只有一个。</p><p>而这个密道，连通的是二楼的监控室。</p><p>这栋建筑除了四楼和二楼的某些区域以外都已经被放置了屏蔽器，连外广场的一半都包含在屏蔽范围内，任何特殊技能都派不上用场。连手机都没有信号。</p><p>“算了，还是先往里走，找到郝燃再想办法出去吧。”张思睿及时拦住了正准备踢下一脚的欧可，这种情况还是多省些力气吧，毕竟在屏蔽器的干扰下，他们就相当于是普通人。</p><p>魏子由是被隐隐约约的脚步声给吵醒的，他起来揉了揉脑袋，眼神迷离的看着周围这陌生的环境，还有倒在一边的秦森。他记得自己刚从节目录制现场出来，就被人从后面直接敲晕了。</p><p>“什么情况啊靠...我脑袋怎么这么疼啊？？唉，森哥，醒醒醒醒。”魏子由站起来稍微清醒了一下脑袋，踉踉跄跄走到秦森旁边使劲儿推了秦森两下。</p><p>秦森被他晃悠醒了。</p><p>他们两个晕在废弃基地的一楼大厅，门外的走廊里传来一阵由远及近的脚步声。</p><p>张思睿和欧可从外面推门进来，发现屋里竟还有两位老熟人。</p><p>“你俩怎么在这？”欧可只探了半个身子进来，为了以防万一，还是抵着点门比较保险。</p><p>“我也不知道，我是被人打晕了，起来就在这了。”魏子由总算想起来拍拍自己衣服上的灰。</p><p>秦森在后边点了点头：“我在我的侦探所里忙事务，当时也没注意进我办公室给我送水的是谁，我喝了没一会就晕了，也是起来就在这了。你俩呢？”</p><p>“我俩是自己进来的。”张思睿说。</p><p>“是不是咱们几个在人界的都被整进来了？？”欧可向门外看了看，走廊挺长的，只不过前面似乎被封上了铁门，过不去。“柯糖呢？她今天不应该在这边参加什么拳击比赛么？”</p><p>“不知道，没看见。”魏子由摇了摇头，“应该不能出事儿吧。”</p><p>欧可再三确定了走廊外面没有人之后，才终于整个人进了门。一楼大厅的门重的很，似乎也是刚换的新门，上边的弹簧拉杆劲儿可大，夹的人后背硌在门框上，确实有点疼。</p><p>随着大门自己反弹闭合，大厅里那些个显示屏也突然有了画面。李大明坐在二楼的监控室里，这个监控室已经被他加了多层防护，除了他，其他人都是只能看不能进出。</p><p>“你们好啊，很高兴认识你们，不知道你们是不是也很高兴认识我啊。”</p><p>“李大明....你又想耍什么花样？”张思睿走近了两步，站到屏幕前。</p><p>“就是想跟你们玩个游戏，你们的朋友，柯糖，就在这栋建筑的某个地方，不过，她正在被水一点点的淹没。”</p><p>“什么？柯糖最不耐水性了！！”魏子由一下子就不淡定了，着急忙慌的就跑出去找人，结果半路被铁门拦住，发现瞬穿也用不了之后又气冲冲的回来了。</p><p>李大明看他对着监控摄像头瞪自己，差点把自己接下来要说的话给忘了。</p><p>“...放心，我给你们留了足够的时间，这栋楼里所有的门，都需要你们通过寻找线索来获得钥匙打开。而现在，游戏开始。”</p><p>张思睿刚想开口问郝燃哪去了，李大明就先一步切断了通话。算了，李大明应该不会随随便便伤害郝燃，还是先找到柯糖为紧。</p><p>还好柯宸没带着小亭来人界。张思睿在心里松了口气。</p><p>“现在这屋子里找找线索吧。”张思睿挽起了衣服袖子，抓紧一切时间开始翻起线索来。</p><p>李大明从监控室里的密道直径上了四楼，四楼的空间没有屏蔽器。密道通向四楼的走廊。</p><p>四楼的走廊放置着一堆杂物，这堆杂物就放在密道出口和郝燃房间门的中央，将两个空间隔绝开来，李大明从杂物堆里瞬穿过来。</p><p>郝燃在屋里听到外面的动静，关掉了手里的MP3，又把眼镜调成了勿扰模式，勿扰模式下的眼镜各项功能均可使用，只不过不会发出任何声音或者亮起指示灯了。</p><p>李大明是上来给郝燃送药的。</p><p>“喝了。”</p><p>郝燃看着李大明递过来的药，不出意外话，这药应该就是当初被张思睿喝掉的那一款。郝燃把手里的MP3放到桌子上，接过李大明递过来的药，嘴一张脖子一仰，药就喝进肚子里了。</p><p>李大明还顺便把郝燃的双手拷在了床架子上，连视觉就没给郝燃留着。</p><p>被蒙住双眼，手也不能动，等着药效发作之后，郝燃就相当于完全失去了任何的反抗能力。</p><p>张思睿几个人快把整个一楼大厅翻烂了，也没找见一把钥匙。欧可把手里的瓶瓶罐罐丢到一边，仔细看了一下这个大厅的格局。同一时间，张思睿也像是想到了什么突然停下了手里的动作。</p><p>“你们说，会不会李大明就是在唬我们花时间找钥匙，其实还有别的出口？”欧可提出了自己的观点。</p><p>张思睿想到上次来这里的时候，李大明带自己走的那个往地下室的电梯本身也是藏在墙壁后面的一间密室，他也是想到了这一点，所以点点头认可了欧可的说法。</p><p>“机关应该是在四面墙的某个地方，咱们一人一面，试试看能不能找到什么密道之类的。”张思睿说。</p><p>四个人对着四面墙左敲敲右敲敲，敲了半天，手指头都敲疼了，却什么也没敲出来。最后还是张思睿不死心的对着墙上贴的画挨个研究了一番，总算在一个差不多跟他一样高的画上找到了玄机。</p><p>“找到了，这是个门。”</p><p>另外三个人闻声都朝张思睿这边走过来，四个大男人走进密室里面，密室里漆黑一片，连个灯都没有。</p><p>“别开夜视啊，这里有屏蔽器，小心把自己眼睛整瞎了。用手机手电筒照就行。”欧可走在最后边提醒前面三个人。</p><p>“这种事儿下回早点说，我差点就要开了。”魏子由从兜里掏出手机，好在提前充满了电。</p><p>走了半天，也没找见个出口，张思睿走在最前面，当时为了防止迷路他沿途做了些记号，但这并没有什么用，他们还是迷路了，而且是在原地打转。</p><p>于是四个人开始吵吵闹闹的各自举着手机又开始敲起墙来。</p><p>柯糖原本靠着墙睡的正香，谁知这墙像突然开了震动模式，一个劲儿震个不停不说，还有些闹哄哄的。虽然柯糖本身起床气没有那么严重，但她今天打比赛的时候，还没等裁判读秒结束呢自己就被一阵强光弄走了。</p><p>弄到了这个乌漆嘛黑伸手不见五指的地方，这地方还有股香味儿，闻着闻着柯糖就睡着了。</p><p>可即便是睡着，她在梦里也梦见了自己好不容易把对手撂倒马上就能获得冠军时到手的鸭子却突然飞了的场面，这股火就算她昏迷了也照样存在心里。</p><p>本来就闹心，这墙在一震动，就更闹心了。</p><p>柯糖突然就睁开眼睛，起来冲着墙面猛地踢了一脚。不堪负重的墙面一瞬间伴随着灰尘和碎渣整个向前倒去，刚刚好走到这个位置的还没等下手敲墙的魏子由被突然碎裂的墙面压了个严实。</p><p>走在他两边的张思睿和欧可反应快，早早就闪到一边儿去了，距离比较远的秦森刚想说自己好像找到门了，不过看这架势，这门应该是派不上用场了。</p><p>“柯糖？你怎么在这？”张思睿抬手扇了扇面前扬起的灰，踩着废墟进到了柯糖所在的区域，欧可和秦森也紧随其后。就只剩下魏子由一个人在废墟堆底下挣扎。</p><p>“我也不知道，我正打比赛呢，马上结束了，结果好像是有人给我施加了传送。我都要气死了，好歹等到裁判宣布我得冠军了之后再把我弄来也行啊。今年的奖项就这么没了。”柯糖嘟着嘴一顿抱怨。</p><p>张思睿点了点头，举着手机开始观察起这块新区域的地形。“唉，这好像能出去了。”</p><p>“我说....你们几个没良心的。”魏子由的声音从后面传过来，“就不能来个人把我拉起来吗？”</p><p>魏子由在后面一会扒拉扒拉衣服，一会抠抠耳朵，一会挠挠头发，但身上的碎渣就好像永远也弄不干净一样，总有些什么细小的渣滓弄得他浑身痒痒。</p><p>“李大明这个家伙，骗我们说把你丢到水里去了，我急着救你呢，结果被你这临门一脚弄得灰头土脸的。”</p><p>不知道魏子由什么时候蹭过来的柯糖实力嫌弃了一把这个浑身造的脏兮兮的人。</p><p>“我又不知道你们在这儿，再说了，怪你自己点子不好，怎么我就没踹到张思睿和欧可呢？”</p><p>魏子由听着柯糖的话，又看看柯糖一副‘你离我远点都是灰你想呛死我啊’的样子，瘪瘪嘴实力展现了一波什么叫做‘宝宝委屈’。</p><p>五个人从密室里出来，眼前的房间内置很像是集体宿舍，还是上下铺的床。</p><p>张思睿在电脑桌上找到了两把钥匙，一把钥匙写着‘楼梯’，一把钥匙写着‘一楼走廊’。</p><p>“所以咱们现在是直接上了二楼。”张思睿颠了颠手里的钥匙。</p><p>“二楼的话，李大明是不是也在这，那个监控室。”欧可说。</p><p>张思睿把钥匙给秦森了，秦森出去开了楼梯的封锁门之后来到一楼解开了走廊的铁门。</p><p>一楼的走廊两边互通了之后，那个可以通向四楼的楼梯也可以启用了。秦森按了按电梯按钮，却发现电梯并没有反应。他回到二楼告知了张思睿这个消息。</p><p>“应该是断电了。这里连信号都没有。”</p><p>“监控室是唯一有可能能操控发电的地方吧，要不然李大明怎么控制的一楼显示屏？？”秦森说。</p><p>“也可能有单独控制电梯的遥控器，只不过我们没找到。”欧可接话。</p><p>柯糖和魏子由在二楼走廊里面小打小闹着，无意中推开了一间画室的门。画室里面除了一些常见的美术用具，还放着一个装满了零食的自动售卖机。</p><p>一看见零食就双眼发光的柯糖赶紧扯了扯魏子由的衣袖，魏子由掏了掏自己的兜却发现自己的钱包没有带在身上，手机没信号也扫不了码。</p><p>遭来柯糖的一个白眼之后，他差点又被飞溅的玻璃碴子刺瞎双眼。</p><p>“唉唉唉，你们饿不饿，我找到了一堆零食。”</p><p>“嚯，看这场面，是不是李大明觉得咱们一天出不去这个基地，床也准备了，零食也准备了。”秦森打趣道。</p><p>郝燃慢慢的觉得自己的身体在一点点的发热，神志也逐渐开始迷离，整个人开始陷入了不清晰的状态。不过被蒙住了双眼后，听觉就变得异常敏感，他听见有人推开了他的房门。</p><p>有杂乱的脚步声在朝他靠近。</p><p>郝燃暗地里苦笑了一番，还真是蛮讽刺的，李大明也真是不把他当人看。</p><p>居然叫了三四个人来。</p><p>他身上没有很难解的衣服，只穿了一件浴袍，系了腰带。</p><p>连内裤都没有。</p><p>欧可在二楼的走廊里走了一遭，除了那几个房间和已经被李大明刻意隐藏起来的监控室的门以外，只剩下二楼往三楼走的楼梯还没有开放了。</p><p>他用张思睿在电脑桌上找到的那把写着‘楼梯’的钥匙抱着试一试的态度去开锁，没想到真的打开了。</p><p>他一个人上了三楼扫荡了一圈，找到了一个遥控器。看了眼上边贴的标签，下楼的时候留意了一下，确认没有人跟过来的时候，他把二楼到三楼的楼梯又重新封锁上了，用他自己兜里带的一把锁。</p><p>“二楼的监控室没找到门，应该是被李大明刻意藏起来了，二楼没什么值钱的了，先回一楼大厅吧，咱们找到了柯糖，李大明应该会通过显示屏找我们。”欧可跑回来说。</p><p>回到一楼大厅以后，李大明也真的通过显示屏要准备跟他们说些什么了，只不过画面却断断续续的，还伴随着强烈的电流声。</p><p>随着‘啪’的一声，显示器全都黑了屏。</p><p>郝燃能感觉到自己的腰带正要被人解开，有谁的手顺着他的衣领摸上了他的前胸，也有谁的手顺着他的小腿一直摸进衣服下摆。</p><p>放在桌子上的眼镜看着主人正在被一群人侵犯，直接开启了AI智能系统，虽然不具有行动能力，不过它能通过AI识别功能，自动连接这栋大楼里的电子显示屏进行画面传导。</p><p>在这之前，这个眼镜已经成功入侵了废弃基地的监控系统，它能确认现在一楼大厅中有人在看显示屏，通过智能识别之后也能辨认出其中有个人是张思睿。</p><p>那天郝燃在地下室里救回张思睿的时候，这个眼镜的自动录像功能就已经记录了一切并且存入了张思睿的信息。</p><p>虽然没经过主人同意就传导这副画面很冒犯，但也是为了保住主人的贞洁。</p><p>“对不起啦主人，过后你再打我吧！”眼镜里的AI自言自语过后，就对接了一楼大厅的显示屏。</p><p>当这副场面呈现在张思睿眼前的时候，若不是欧可拦着，他真的就要一脚踢碎这个显示屏了。</p><p>“郝燃？？！这是哪儿？？”</p><p>“四楼他的房间。”欧可也不知道自己是该看还是不该看，不过其他人好像都背过身了，那自己也背过身吧。</p><p>可没等转过去呢，显示器又黑屏了。</p><p>“四楼只能通过那个电梯才能上去。”欧可说。<br/>“那个电梯用不了啊，就没有别的路了吗？？！”张思睿现在很不冷静。他恨不得马上就去手撕了李大明。</p><p>“唉，各位！”柯糖气喘吁吁的跑进来，她刚刚为了多拿点零食，没有跟着大家一块下来，在那个被自己踢碎的贩卖机里埋头翻着，却翻到了一把电梯启动器，“我找到了这个！！”</p><p>其实贪吃有的时候也未免不是一件好事儿。</p><p>李大明发现自己的系统可能遭到了入侵，等着他重新夺回控制的主导权之后，却发现监控所及之处，已经没有了张思睿的身影。</p><p>郝燃极力忍着药物的作用，不让自己在这些人的面前失去自制力，他的衣服被人掀了怀。</p><p>好在这群人似乎觉得他们有足够的时间来享受，所以一直都没有做太过分的事儿，无非就是用手在这光滑白嫩的皮肤上作恶了一番。</p><p>“三儿.....”</p><p>郝燃低声一遍遍喊着这个名字。</p><p>他听见有人踹开了他的房门，听见了一阵阵痛呼和倒地的声音。</p><p>他的手被人解了束缚，眼睛上蒙着的布也被人解开了。</p><p>他被人一把揽进了怀里。</p><p>郝燃趴在张思睿的肩膀上，脸埋在张思睿的颈窝，闻着张思睿身上独有的味道。</p><p>“三儿..”</p><p>“别怕，我在呢。”</p><p>张思睿把自己身上的西服外套脱下来盖在郝燃身上，以公主抱的形式把人抱出了屋子，还顺便把桌子上的眼镜和MP3一起拿走了。</p><p>等着张思睿抱着郝燃的身影出现在监控里的时候，李大明知道自己的计划可能被人毁了。废弃基地在修建的时候他就做了后手准备，这里到处都隐藏着炸药。</p><p>他准备与这些人同归于尽。</p><p>奈何过分的自信让他事先没有想着把炸药的控制器带在身上，为了不让这些人离开基地，他又不能随随便便解除屏蔽器，于是就只能顺着监控室里另外一条密道走到三楼的办公室里去拿遥控器。</p><p>欧可带着另外三个人等在一楼大厅里。</p><p>张思睿抱着郝燃回来的时候，欧可也摸清了一些东西。</p><p>“你们几个，坐电梯上四楼去。如果刚刚的影像是从四楼传出来的，那么就证明四楼是没有被屏蔽器覆盖的区域，就跟李大明在监控室控制显示屏一个原理。你们上去，然后直接传送，就能离开这儿了。”</p><p>“那你呢？”魏子由问。</p><p>“你们先走吧，我得去把人抓回来，要不然咱永远都别想过得安稳。”欧可摆了摆手，示意这些人赶紧走。</p><p>“不行，既然能走就大家一起走。”魏子由作势上前想拉着欧可一块，但是被后者躲开了。</p><p>“以前怎么没看你这么关心我。别担心，我不会有事儿的，你们走吧。”</p><p>虽然很不放心，但众人也知道欧可的办事能力。张思睿因为郝燃的原因没办法陪同前去，其他人想留下来帮忙的都被欧可说嫌麻烦回绝了。虽然这话很伤人，但都知道欧可这人从来只是刀子嘴豆腐心。</p><p>欧可看着这些人上了电梯，确认电梯到达四楼以后。他才动身准备去三楼找李大明了。郝燃的那段影像明显就是有人抢占了李大明的线路硬挤进来的，李大明发现自己的系统遭到入侵以后会急着拿回主导权，那么张思睿刚刚出电梯的画面如果被他看到的话，就相当于是他的计划出了纰漏。</p><p>那么李大明肯定会留后手，也就是他手里现在拿的这个。</p><p>【炸药控制系统】</p><p>他用自己的钥匙打开了二三楼的楼梯，上到三楼以后去到他刚刚找到这把遥控器的房间。</p><p>看到李大明忙着找东西的身影，欧可笑了。</p><p>他低头抬腕看了一眼时间，张思睿他们应该已经走了，那么接下来，他该选择哪种方式跟这个人一起下地狱呢？</p><p>张思睿把郝燃带回了家。</p><p>药效逐渐强烈使得郝燃越发的神志不清，张思睿把他丢在床上，想着郝燃也才生完孩子没多久，本想忍着不对这个重新回到他怀抱里的小天使动手。</p><p>结果被药晕的五迷三道的郝燃死死抓着他的领带不撒手。</p><p>“三儿...热...难受....呜....帮帮我....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张思睿抱着郝燃回家的时候，这个小家伙还像个小白兔似的乖乖窝在自己怀里，小手也老老实实的揣在胸前，腿上也没有乱蹬乱踹。</p><p>还以为到了家也能就这么老老实实的睡过去，睡一觉起来就没事儿了。结果谁成想这家伙在外头装了一路的老实人，一到家就原形毕露。</p><p>典型的白兔变狐狸。</p><p>张思睿赶在郝燃把他勒死之前解了自己的领带，把郝燃挂在自己身上的腿往边儿一拿。</p><p>“你要是喜欢领带你就自己拿着玩儿，勒死我了....”</p><p>郝燃坐起来，晕乎乎的盯着手里的黑领带看了一会儿，又抓过被他一脚踢到一边儿去的刚刚盖在自己身上的张思睿的外套。</p><p>“有三儿的味道....”郝燃把衣服放到鼻子边闻了闻。</p><p>张思睿看着自己在那儿犯迷糊的郝燃，嘴边扬起了一丝宠溺的笑。</p><p>“你自己老老实实呆着，我去洗个澡。”</p><p>废弃基地里面到处都是灰不说，这一趟回来身上还沾了不少味儿。洗个澡把自己收拾收拾，顺便还能让自己冷静一下。</p><p>郝燃才生过孩子，不能折腾他。</p><p>但郝燃本人并不这么觉得，倒不如说他现在巴不得自己被折腾，而且必须是被张思睿折腾。他手里抓着张思睿的衣服，脑子晕的分不清东南西北。</p><p>这药劲儿现在正猛，身子骨软踏踏的没能抓住张思睿，让他跑了。可是这身上又热又难受的，没人帮自己，那就自己动手丰衣足食吧。</p><p>郝燃抱着张思睿的衣服又倒回了床上，自己胡乱两下扯开了张思睿先前给他重新系好的浴袍带子，闻着张思睿衣服上的气息，郝燃闭着眼睛开始安慰起自己。</p><p>“啊....啊哈.....呜...三儿.....”</p><p>张思睿冲凉的速度很快，关了水用毛巾简单擦了两下头发，下身围了条长浴巾就出去了。去厨房倒了杯水边喝边回了卧室，一开门往床上一瞅，发现自己的外套被人抱在怀里，上面还沾了点浊白色。</p><p>郝燃衣衫大开，正泛着绯红的身体一览无余，腹部好像也有那么点不明液体，整个人躺在床上还小声喘着气。</p><p>张思睿的喉结上下动了动，咽了嘴里含的一口水，‘啪嗒’一声关了门。</p><p>解决完生理上的事情之后，郝燃的脑袋有那么点清醒了。他听着开关门的声音睁开了眼睛，抬眸就看见张思睿光着上半身朝他靠近。</p><p>不知道从哪儿冒出来的一阵气流，郝燃忽然觉得身下一阵发凉，手里还攥着张思睿的衣服。想起刚刚自己干的傻事儿后，他本能的想从床上弹坐起来，起到一半却又被人压了回去。</p><p>张思睿把手里还剩半杯水的水杯放到床头柜上，又抢走了郝燃手里的衣服。</p><p>“张思睿...”</p><p>“清醒了？刚刚抓着我的衣服自慰呢？”</p><p>像是被人知道了什么不可告人的秘密一般，郝燃的耳根一下子就烧红了。嘴上功夫也因为紧张开始哆嗦起来。</p><p>“不是..我...你..你让开...”郝燃抬起一条胳膊抵在张思睿的胸前，想阻止人再进一步朝他靠近。</p><p>“干什么？又想跑啊？”</p><p>“....我...我就是渴了..”</p><p>“想喝水啊？好办。”</p><p>张思睿坏笑了一下，起身拿起床头柜上的水杯把剩下的半杯水一口干了，没等郝燃反应过来，张思睿就已经把他的嘴给堵住了。</p><p>有水顺着郝燃的嘴角滑下去，张思睿抬手按住了郝燃的后脑勺，把人死死的往自己这边儿按，郝燃妥协的张了嘴，明显又精致的喉结动了两下。</p><p>张思睿给郝燃喂了水，却没有在喂完之后立马松开郝燃，顺其自然的就把喂水变成了深吻。</p><p>郝燃被亲的猝不及防，连自己怎么被放倒的都不知道。</p><p>直到张思睿的舌头探进了他嘴里，勾着他纠缠不清的时候，他原先抵在张思睿肩上的手才开始用力，但是并没有什么用，反倒让张思睿把自己压的更死了。</p><p>“嗯哼……唔……”</p><p>郝燃有些呼吸不过来，锤了两下张思睿后张思睿才把他松开，不仅如此，张思睿还得寸进尺的撩拨似的舔了舔郝燃的嘴角。</p><p>“别琢磨着跑了，乖乖待着吧，我什么都知道了。”</p><p>郝燃看着张思睿的眼睛，他从那双漆黑的眸子里看见了自己的脸，别的一切都没有。</p><p>他的三儿，从以前开始，眼里就只有他郝燃一个人。</p><p>一时间，勇气不知道散到哪儿去了，郝燃不争气的垂下了眼眸。</p><p>“...对不起。”</p><p>“为什么要道歉？”</p><p>“我不是..我不是故意要骗你的。我知道你一直都相信我，可是我....”</p><p>张思睿把手放在郝燃的嘴唇上，示意他不必在继续往下说了。</p><p>“我知道，我都知道，所以我不怪你，你也不用跟我道歉。”</p><p>张思睿在郝燃的脑门儿上烙下了一吻。</p><p>看着天色渐渐暗下来了，张思睿放开了郝燃，准备把手里的衣服还有挂在郝燃脖子上的自己的领带一起拿去丢进卫生间的衣栏里。</p><p>“去浴室洗个澡吧，你刚生完孩子，我就不欺负你了。”张思睿说着就要去安置手里的衣服。</p><p>但是郝燃没放张思睿走，他一瞬间坐直身子伸手拉住了张思睿的手，张思睿回头对上郝燃的眼睛。</p><p>那双湿漉漉的双眸里闪着情动的色彩，泛着水光的双唇微笑着。</p><p>张思睿，我要你用尽所有的力气，把我揉碎在你怀里，我想做你的人，只做你的人。</p><p>“嗯哼……啊……”</p><p>张思睿咬着郝燃的喉结，双手穿过浴袍在郝燃的腰间来回游走。使坏的轻轻捏了捏郝燃腰上的软肉，笑着感受郝燃在自己怀里轻微的颤抖。</p><p>张思睿的手攀上郝燃的肩膀，沿着郝燃漂亮的肩膀轮廓将浴袍慢慢拉倒底部，让它从郝燃的双臂上脱离，最后被涨起的潮水冲刷在地。</p><p>借着窗外的幽幽月色，郝燃身上泛着白光，柔顺的黑发散落在软绵的被褥里，精致的五官漏在月光里，长而密的睫毛在眼角边投下了一帘灰影，那颗泪痣像被丢进了森林里，让层层的暗影为其打上了一层朦胧，神秘却又温柔。</p><p>张思睿不停掠夺着身下人嘴里的每一丝空气，轻轻揉着郝燃奶白奶白的胸，不太习惯这么被人招待的郝燃一边推拒着张思睿，一边却又在张思睿试图放过他双唇的时候仰起脖子来迎合。</p><p>张思睿嘴角一扬，再一次带着攻城掠池的气势给了郝燃一个深吻。被亲到缺氧的郝燃总算认了输，张思睿放过了郝燃的嘴唇，舔干净了那人嘴边因为来不及咽下而流出来的晶莹液体。</p><p>“真甜。”</p><p>这两个字换来了郝燃恼羞成怒的两拳。</p><p>张思睿的嘴唇顺着郝燃的脖颈一路往下，郝燃也配合的偏过头去，张思睿轻轻咬着郝燃的脖颈，在郝燃凹凸有致的锁骨上留下了一小块属于他的粉红。</p><p>“嗯哼....”</p><p>张思睿在郝燃胸前的小粉花前停下了继续往下的动作。</p><p>他用舌头撩拨着其中之一的初绽的小花，另一朵用指肚轻轻揉按着。</p><p>感受着花朵在自己的亲吻下慢慢挺立起来，张思睿使坏的咬了一口，本就敏感的郝燃轻轻挺起了胸膛。把在张思睿肩上的手也因为疼和刺激加了几分力。</p><p>他偏头看着张思睿是怎么在他身上作乱的。</p><p>张思睿满意的看着郝燃胸前的花在他的招待下由稚嫩的白粉色变成妖艳的红。</p><p>再往下就是平坦的小腹，纤细的腰，光滑又白嫩的皮肤。因为不稳的气息而时隐时现的肋骨轮廓。手指顺着人鱼线的轨迹一路往下，直到触碰到某个决不能对外公开的位置，张思睿用手指轻轻挑逗了两下。</p><p>“啊...别..别碰那里.....”</p><p>“好可爱。”看着郝燃慢慢挺起的性器，张思睿嘴角扬起了几分腹黑。</p><p>张思睿一手轻轻握住小小燃，上下抚弄着。另一手在大腿根掐了两把，进而顺着郝燃的大腿根摸下去。</p><p>“腿张开点儿。”</p><p>张思睿拿着一早就放在一边备好的袋儿装润滑液，霸气的用牙咬开，任由润滑液慢慢染上他的手指。</p><p>这润滑液闻起来还挺香的。</p><p>沾满粘液手指在蜜穴的位置轻轻揉按着。周围的一片区域都被润滑液打上了水光。</p><p>郝燃抖着腿，轻轻勾着张思睿的腰，嗓子里的喘息一阵一阵的，很细微但却清晰可闻。</p><p>张思睿慢慢挤入一根手指，部分润滑液随着张思睿的手被推挤进了郝燃的身体里，后穴受到刺激一下子缩紧，附上一层黏腻的肠肉紧咬着张思睿的手指。</p><p>张思睿的手按着肠肉前后抽插了两下，也懒得去管郝燃嘴里一个劲嘟囔着的“不”。</p><p>觉得差不多的时候，张思睿放进了第二根手指。</p><p>张思睿的手指修长且关节分明，指甲平时也修的光洁。一双手看上去有型又好看。</p><p>一想到这么漂亮的手此时此刻正被润滑液包围着，在自己的身后来回动作，郝燃的羞耻感就不止一点点。</p><p>张思睿的两个手指在里面抽插搅动，似乎在寻找着什么。时不时的还全盘退出又猛地扎进。</p><p>在找到那个目标位置前，郝燃都是按照张思睿手指动作的节奏嗯哼着，直到张思睿触碰到了某个稍稍凸起的位置时，郝燃没忍住，呻吟声直接变了调，腰也猛地挺了起来。</p><p>张思睿知道这是找对位置了，轻轻按了两下后，又加了一根手指。</p><p>“啊哈——啊嗯...哈啊啊～”郝燃的眼里开始泛起了泪光，嗓子也哼唧出来了点哭腔。</p><p>张思睿一直在那个能够让人一瞬间卸下矜持变的疯狂的位置徘徊，三根手指把穴口的褶皱都差不多抻平了。</p><p>直到张思睿伸进四根手指的时候，郝燃终于受不住了。</p><p>“三儿...嗯...够..啊呃..够了...bi...别玩了...”</p><p>张思睿停止了手上的动作，挑了挑眉，嘴角再一次意味不明的上扬了一下。</p><p>他解了自己身上围着的浴袍，把郝燃挂在自己腰上的腿放下，硬掰成M字型，手指退了出来。</p><p>张思睿把床上的两个枕头垒起来垫在郝燃的脖子下，把着他的膝盖，用眼神示意郝燃就这么往下看着。</p><p>看着他的三儿是怎么一点点侵入他的身体的。</p><p>张思睿的物件，真不是一般大，那应该是大部分男性人民最理想的大小了吧，这个粗细和长度，绝对能让享受他的人体验到坐在云霄飞车上直登人生巅峰的感觉。</p><p>郝燃盯着张思睿的性器，愣了两秒，脸比原先更红了。</p><p>张思睿顶着郝燃的一张一合往外吐着粘液的穴口，压迫感一瞬间涌上心来。</p><p>“你......”不知道为什么，郝燃突然冒出来一句，“要不要...先帮你...帮你口一下...？”</p><p>张思睿看着躺倒在枕头上，本来脸就小，整个人快陷进枕头里的郝燃，不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>也好，事先口一下射一发，第二遍才能更持久。</p><p>等着张思睿调整好了姿势，盘腿坐在床上，郝燃窝在他怀里，翘着腰埋头在他两腿之间。</p><p>看着这个庞然大物，郝燃用舌头轻轻舔舐了两下，又轻柔的吻了吻柱身，然后张嘴慢慢将东西没入口中。</p><p>吞吐的过程中还不断的用舌头安慰柱身，之前已经有过一次口交，虽然是在某种意义上被张思睿胁迫的，不过也积攒了些经验。</p><p>只是没过多长时间，郝燃的下巴就有点酸了。</p><p>张思睿察觉到郝燃有了退却的意思，抬手按着郝燃的后脑把人又压了回来。</p><p>性器的前端深入喉咙中，郝燃控制不住的吞咽动作带动颈部的肌肉一下接一下的挤压着性器。</p><p>郝燃眼角被逼出了泪，但舌头上的动作依旧没停，连带着口腔内分泌过多的唾液，羞耻的水声回荡在屋子里。</p><p>窗外的月光透过特殊的角度，映在郝燃的脸上。</p><p>郝燃额前的碎发被细密的汗珠打湿，张思睿把郝燃泛着潮气的刘海掀到一边儿，露出郝燃修长的眉。</p><p>张思睿前后抽动了两下，直接射在了郝燃嘴里。</p><p>“唔！...咳..咳咳...”</p><p>郝燃被呛个不轻，但还是把精液全都咽了下去。</p><p>一双被呛红的眼睛凶巴巴的瞪着眼前的罪魁祸首，张思睿伸手擦去了郝燃嘴边沾着的精液，把人拉过来又抱着啃了两口，就将他放倒了。</p><p>今天看在郝燃这么主动的份儿上，就不逼着他观看自己对他的侵犯过程了。</p><p>张思睿随手抓了一个枕头垫在郝燃腰下，掰开两条大腿，在那个粉嫩的穴口处磨蹭着。</p><p>郝燃的手抓着脑袋两边的被单，看着在自己身上动作的人突然停了下来，染着绯红的脸上闪过一丝疑惑，可下一秒，他就得到了这个问题的答案。</p><p>身体再一次被人瞬间撑开，憋不住的生理盐水顺着眼角流下，被单上的褶皱随着郝燃手上逐渐加大的力道显得越发的清晰。</p><p>“啊呃...啊...”</p><p>张思睿并没有全部进去，毕竟这才刚刚开始，夜还长，时间还有的是。</p><p>待身下人适应了之后，张思睿开始缓慢的动作起来。</p><p>慢慢来的好处，不光是能让彼此都觉得舒服，还可以让双方都明显的感觉到自己与爱人的交合。特别是受方，穴口处传来的摩擦感能让被情欲冲散了理智的人清楚的明白自己正在被人一遍遍的侵入。</p><p>随着张思睿的动作越来越快，郝燃的呻吟也被逐渐撞的稀碎。被人顶弄着偏离了原本所在的位置，然后接着被抓着脚踝再拖回去，这番举动能让张思睿在郝燃的身体里逐渐深入。</p><p>一来二去，张思睿放低了身子，手肘撑在郝燃的脑袋两侧，身下慢慢用力，他知道他突然全部进去郝燃肯定会疼，如果他这副样子说出疼的话，那张思睿无疑会心疼。</p><p>所以，在郝燃呻吟出口之前，张思睿就先发制人的堵住了郝燃的嘴。</p><p>“唔...嗯....嗯哼！.....呜嗯....”</p><p>上下一起被人侵入着，郝燃的眼泪越来越多，抓着床单的手也环上了张思睿的脖子。</p><p>张思睿这回可是全部塞进去了，郝燃内壁的紧实和温热让他恨不得马上就这样挺动起来。</p><p>郝燃抖着身子慢慢让自己放松，生怕自己会夹到张思睿。</p><p>一吻过后，张思睿重新直起了身子，抓着郝燃的腰又往深处顶了顶。</p><p>“啊啊——！啊哈....呜....好..好深.....”</p><p>郝燃泪眼婆娑的看着张思睿，不过后者倒是没有停下腰上动作的打算，想着刚刚用手指寻到的关键之处，张思睿每次都把力放在那周围。</p><p>等着寻到了那一点时，郝燃还是没能忍住，猛地收了一下后穴，夹的张思睿皱着眉咬牙低吼了一声，一巴掌拍到郝燃的屁股上。</p><p>“放松，你夹到我了。”</p><p>“呜...三儿...bu...不行..这样...这样t...太深了...嗯哼~”</p><p>“舒不舒服？”</p><p>“呜...”</p><p>“问你话呢，舒不舒服？”</p><p>“呃....shu....啊嗯....舒服..ha..好舒服....”</p><p>“那还管什么深不深，舒服不就行了。”</p><p>“可是...这样....sho...受不了....啊哈..受不了了...”</p><p>没在继续搭理郝燃的小埋怨，张思睿缓过了刚刚被夹得疼劲儿，继续挺着腰大力操弄着，还专门就盯着那一块地方。</p><p>郝燃的呻吟由低变高直到后来的只张着嘴却发不出声，流了一脸的眼泪都被身后的床单无声的吸收掉了。</p><p>小小燃也不知道吐了多少次精液，只是到最后郝燃真的觉得他已经什么也射不出来了。</p><p>晚风轻轻吹动起没有完全拉好的窗帘，悄无声息的到访把窗帘撩开一个美妙的弧度，伴着细碎撩人的呻吟和占有欲十足的低沉嘶吼。</p><p>潮水一遍遍涌起，推举着浪花奔向高潮，却始终不见落下。</p><p>月色逐渐从幽深趋向深沉暗哑。</p><p>夜里的绵云似乎泛起了红色。</p><p>“嗯....”</p><p>明媚的阳光透过窗帘照进屋里，郝燃抬起手揉了揉眼睛，眼前是花白的床单。</p><p>从背后传来的温热包围着自己。</p><p>全身的知觉开始慢慢回温。</p><p>猛地一瞬，郝燃的脸上又烧起了滚烫的色彩。</p><p>“怎么还插着....”</p><p>照这个架势，一会醒了还得做。</p><p>不行，昨晚被折腾一宿，腰酸背痛的。</p><p>得在他醒之前拔出来。</p><p>郝燃背过手抵住张思睿的腰腹，身体慢慢向前蹭。</p><p>性器一点点被推出，清晰的摩擦感从身后传来。</p><p>“怎么这么大....啊呃.....”</p><p>在郝燃马上就要成功脱离‘危险’时，一只手从他胸前移到他的腰间。</p><p>张思睿就这么闭着眼睛凭感觉一把揽住郝燃的腰把人又搂了回去，性器也全部重新没了进去。</p><p>“啊...!”</p><p>“乖，别乱动。”</p><p>“醒了就拿出去，疯了吗你？插一晚上？”</p><p>“谁让你后来晕过去了。”</p><p>张思睿抽出了性器，翻了个身，整个人压在了郝燃身上。眼睛直勾勾的盯着郝燃。</p><p>“干...干什么？”</p><p>“....看你好看。”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>两个人无言对看了半天，最后郝燃还是因为害羞先一步败下阵来。</p><p>“别...别看了...有什么好看的，脸都要被你盯出洞了。”</p><p>“我媳妇就是好看。”</p><p>“谁....谁是你媳妇。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“...好了，快起来，你压死我了。”</p><p>“郝燃，我认真的。”张思睿表情突然严肃起来。</p><p>“什...什么？”</p><p>“我们结婚吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在思燃小两口为重逢忙着床上庆祝的时候，欧可在废弃基地里倒也跟人来了一场正式的久别重逢。</p><p>在废弃基地里，李大明倒是没有那么讲究的把自己捂得严严实实了。</p><p>“别找了，没用的。人我已经都放跑了，这里只剩下你和我了。”</p><p>李大明闻声身体一僵，又带着几分嘲弄的意思笑了一声。分不清这声笑是给欧可听得，还是给他自己听的。</p><p>他转过身来面对着堵在门口的年轻人。</p><p>那张成熟气息颇重的面容映在欧可眼里，要不怎么说，他最不爱照镜子呢，他跟他爸长得太像了，特别是眉宇之间，重合度几乎叫人看不出这竟然是两个人。</p><p>“所以，你为什么不一起走呢？”</p><p>“我来的时候，就没打算走了。我觉得我们之间有的一些问题，没必要把其他人都牵扯进来。当然，或许你有你的什么苦衷和目的迟迟不肯放过郝燃和张思睿，我们在你眼里不过都是些垫背的。但是啊，我始终觉得父亲之间的矛盾和误会，不应该要孩子来偿还。所以我不觉得张思睿有错，郝燃也是无辜的被你抓来当实验品，你对他们只是单方面的报复。而真正存在仇恨关系的，是咱俩才对。”</p><p>李大明当年借着欧可父亲是自己同行且关系不错的理由，把人约出去喝酒，用迷药把人弄晕了，用他研究出来的灵魂交换仪给自己换了个身份。这一换，改变的不仅仅是他一个人的人生。</p><p>欧可原先一个乐观向上的孩子也因为这件事，彻底失掉了原本的样子。只有戴上眼镜的时候，感受着世界通过镜片折射进视网膜上的清晰，欧可才觉得也许找回了点原本的自己。</p><p>可是摘了眼镜，世界再次被笼上一层迷雾在眼前变得浑浊不清的时候，他看不清楚从自己身边经过的人到底长什么样子，看不清放在高层书架上的书籍上写的什么标题，看不清从镜子里反射过来的自己又是以一种什么样的眼神在观察着这个世界。</p><p>到底什么才是真实的，是抱着书本背着书包每天在图书馆里进进出出的自己，还是一袭黑衣双手沾满了献血藏匿于晦暗森林开始习惯提刀动作的自己，又或者是那个始终跟在爸爸身后，因为听见街坊邻里夸赞自己跟爸爸长的像而咧着嘴笑的自己。</p><p>欧可不知道他现在到底是什么样，又在以什么样的姿态活在这个世界上。但是他很清楚的明白，从他开始杀第一个人的时候起，他就注定回不了头了。</p><p>死，是他给自己安排的最后的结局，也是最好的打算。</p><p>他倒要感谢李大明能把郝燃主动送到他面前，也许也不是主动，至少他总要谢谢郝燃出现在他几近灰暗的人生里，要不是郝燃的出现，恐怕他还被蒙在鼓里，说不定会一直杀下去，也说不定在某个时刻就独自踩进深渊，一个人白白丢了命，行凶者却还在肆无忌惮的逍遥法外。</p><p>郝燃会生出个A的身份，说到底也是多少受了他的影响。他跟郝燃之间确实称不上是朋友，尽管他们认识的时间最长，但欧可从来不以郝燃的朋友自缢。他只是在走向深渊的过程里碰见郝燃，然后把人抓住了，陪他一起往深渊里迈。</p><p>他和郝燃之间，是一种生在乱世里互相拉扯谁也不肯放过谁的关系，除此之外，他们对对方没有任何感情。</p><p>他到底是什么时候突然冒出的把他介绍给张思睿他们认识这个念头，他也不知道，只是这么想着就这么做了。现在看来，这个决定是他这辈子所做的事儿里，最对的一件了。</p><p>郝燃从一个受害者被自己带着变成了A这样一个行凶者，但欧可不应该以这种方式来感谢郝燃为他带来的真相，这反倒才像是恩将仇报。</p><p>他的堕落，不应该叫人陪着一起买单。</p><p>“张思睿？杀了他你舍得吗？”</p><p>“...舍得。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>看着从郝燃眼里明显流露出的犹豫，欧可觉得，是该有个人来把郝燃从黑暗里拽出去了。</p><p>他比郝燃大那么一两岁，但是他到底还是拗不过郝燃的固执劲儿，他这个当哥哥的每次都会被郝燃突然就冒出的念头和说做就做的冲劲儿搞得头疼。一而再再而三的，自己也只能顺着他的意愿来。</p><p>好在他没看错人，无论是张思睿还是郝燃，对彼此都是一心一意的，无论是张思睿对郝燃一如始终的相信，还是郝燃倔强的跟上古契约较劲儿非要逆转效果而创下的奇迹。</p><p>他们之间才是真正的爱情，互相救赎的爱情。</p><p>“李大明，我们就都别挣扎了吧。”</p><p>“可我得找回原本属于我们的世界。”</p><p>“你用着这副身体，就证明你已经向恶魔屈服了，别挣扎了，人类早就投降了，也早该投降了。你不过是在家破人亡的梦魇中逐渐被放大了仇恨而已。我曾经也一度沉浸在父亲还没死的臆想里，可现实就摆在这里，摆在一捅就破的白纸之后。就算你忍住不去揭开，可时间长了白纸照样会被风化，你的一次轻微的呼吸就能把那层残骸吹散。”</p><p>“你为什么要独自揽下这些？”</p><p>“我知道你选择我爸的身体仅仅只是出于巧合，并不是想让我唤你一声父亲，我也并没有打算来认你做父亲。只是既然你选择了这副身体，我就必须得承认在这个世界上我是唯一一个和你有关系的人。你犯的错我有必要偿还。”</p><p>“可你说过你不认同父债子偿。”</p><p>“我确实不认同，因为出发点就不同。张思睿，从头到尾就没有犯过什么错，而我已经是犯下滔天大罪的人，我不介意再多一些罪名，带着你一起走是我唯一的打算。这样也算还了郝燃的人情，只要你消失，他的重生计划就完成了，也就能和张思睿大大方方的在一起了。”</p><p>“你也是个倔脾气。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>“没想到还能跟你有这样一段和平交流的时候。”</p><p>“我也没想到。”</p><p>“可能我们都在彼此身上找到了点儿挚爱的影子吧，如果我儿子还活着的话，也应该有你这么大了。”</p><p>“祝你在另外一个世界里，能再见到你儿子。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>欧可看了眼手里的遥控器，撇开了分区按钮，直接选择了全部。</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>李大明安置的炸药也是特制的，费尽心思盖起来的基地和潜心研究了多年的实验在一阵爆破轰炸声中，灰飞烟灭。</p><p>这场爆炸，本应该无人生还的才对。</p><p>欧可不知道从哪儿飘来的意识，他动动眼皮睁眼。他趴在地上，半边脸底下硌着不少石子儿，后背承受了不小的力量。他被碎裂的砖瓦墙面埋在底下，鼻腔里充斥着血腥味儿。</p><p>血的味道还是那么难闻啊。</p><p>说起来这好像是他第一次看见自己的血，从额头上滴下来，从嘴角渗出流进嘴里，一股铁锈味儿。</p><p>他不明白自己为什么还活着，他的腿好像被压折了，没了知觉。倒是还有气力从废墟底下把自己传送出去。</p><p>废弃基地已经不复存在了，方圆几里也感受不到李大明的气息了，他死了。可是自己现在却还躺在这里。倒是有点明白是怎么回事儿了，虽然救自己一命这事儿应该给人道个谢，但一想到李大明还有这一手，一旦他救得是他自己，那可真是光想想就觉得背后发凉。</p><p>这个人类，到底做出了多少不可思议的事情，现在已经无从可查了。不过至少一切都结束了。</p><p>“你不应该救我的啊....”</p><p>废弃基地的爆炸用不了多久就会登上新闻，就算张思睿他们都幸运的回了末界，可总会有个人经常留在这儿，还偏偏是个大喇叭管不住嘴的家伙。</p><p>得在他们找到自己之前赶紧离开才行。</p><p>郝燃其实很想给张思睿一巴掌，求婚仪式一点也不浪漫就算了，两个人还偏偏赤身果体的。</p><p>“你这算哪门子求婚，顶多就是耍流氓。”</p><p>“那你答不答应？”</p><p>“....答应。”郝燃十分小声的说。</p><p>“大点声，再说一次！”</p><p>“张思睿！”郝燃突然伸手捧住了张思睿的脸，然后抬起脑袋送上了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，接着又说：“我答应你！”</p><p>求婚成功的张思睿带着一脸成功男士，又或者应该说是人生赢家的表情又继续拉着郝燃给人好一个折腾，只是折腾了一时半会儿，还没彻底尽兴，就被突然就找上门来的事务打断了。</p><p>魏子由的消息总是到手的很快，他传的也快。</p><p>废弃基地没有了，在废墟底下勘察队找到了李大明的部分尸体组织，却因为正好踩在炸药正上方的位置，落了个死无全尸的下场。</p><p>李大明死了，可是欧可呢？</p><p>“真的没有其他人了吗？”魏子由抓着勘察队队长的手臂，语气里染着急切。</p><p>勘察队队长带着遗憾从魏子由的手里抽出自己的胳膊，只摇了摇头，什么也没说。</p><p>这场事故本应该属于年度大新闻了，若是抢得报道先机，那无疑会大赚一笔。但此时魏子由却放下了手里的相机，这篇新闻，他甘愿让出手去交给别人来写。</p><p>因为他没勇气写，也写不出来。</p><p>当所有的相关工作人员全部撤离之后，废弃基地这一块彻底被拉上了警戒带，任何人不得再踏足这片土地。</p><p>张思睿重新在末界召开了集体会议，这一回依旧是五个人的会议室，可每个人都只是坐着，一句话也不说，那个空缺的位置上，再也不会有人回来坐了。</p><p>欧可的眼镜还放在桌子上。</p><p>会议室里没有窗户，白炽灯打在镜片上，折射出来的光晃得在座的人眼睛生疼。</p><p>欧可借着本身的自愈能力，总算赶在勘察队踏足这片区域之前，拖着几乎已经完全失去行动能力的身子离开了废弃基地。</p><p>他没有走多余的路，而是直径走进了公安局。</p><p>接待的民警问他为什么浑身是血。</p><p>他只是从干哑的嗓子里挤出一句：“我来自首。”</p><p>“你说你是恶魔杀手？你怎么能够证明？”</p><p>“在我的保险柜里，有一份手稿，里面都是我犯案的过程。”</p><p>欧可应警方的要求，带着一部分民警来到了他的图书馆，打开了保险柜交出了他说的那些手稿。</p><p>“你这手稿只有一部分，你最早杀人的那些，你为什么没写。”</p><p>“那是我父亲做的，现在他已经死了。”</p><p>“你怎么证明？”</p><p>“我不知道怎么证明，过后怎么调查随你们的便，我只想认我的罪。”</p><p>那些民警没再说话了。</p><p>欧可的死刑被判在三天后，鉴于他是自首，警方决定给他三天时间，去做一些也许他还没来及做的事情。</p><p>但欧可实际上只用了半天不到的时间。</p><p>他去了一趟父亲的墓地，最后留了一束花在那儿。然后又分别去了张思睿、柯宸、魏子由、秦森在人界这边的家，在门口的快递取放处都放了些东西。</p><p>就当做是礼物吧。欧可想。</p><p>最后他又回到了那家图书馆，想着这里以后也是人去楼空的下场，那些书还都很新，丢了可惜，干脆就在门口挂了个牌子。</p><p>【馆内书籍免费赠送，门不锁，有需要请进馆自取】</p><p>这些事情统统做完以后，想着他大概没什么再要接着做得了。最后看了一眼这个他生活了很久，留着他很多回忆的图书馆。然后他转身，对着身后那些陪同他出行的民警说：</p><p>“带我走吧。”</p><p>郝燃和张小亭没跟着张思睿一起走，柯宸把小亭送回来的时候，也没多停留，张思睿告诉郝燃跟女儿在家等他。</p><p>他暂且还不知道到底发生了什么事，原本一向面善的柯宸今天来的时候神情也很不对劲儿。</p><p>他的手机没拿回来，眼镜也派不上什么用场。</p><p>百般无聊之下，只得开了客厅的电视机，张小亭没兴趣看电视，反倒是书籍对她有很大的吸引力。郝燃坐在沙发上看着女儿趴在地毯上有模有样的看着故事书的小身影，在心里笑道这个小家伙跟欧可也许蛮合得来的。</p><p>可下一秒电视的影像中就闪过了欧可满脸是伤的面孔。</p><p>郝燃盯着屏幕上新闻频道的字样，又看着立在画面中间那由几个十分扎眼的大字组成的新闻标题：</p><p>【恶魔杀手今已落网】</p><p>末界的会议还是没能进行的下去，众人回了人界之后分别在自家门口找到了一份匿名的快递，拆开之后里面都装着一本书和一封信。</p><p>不难猜到这是谁送的，可是突如其来的欣喜之后再打开手机准备联系时，所有人都被突然跳出的新闻再一次吹散了刚提起没有几秒的高兴情绪。</p><p>也许‘恶魔杀手’这个名号确实惹人憎恶，也许这个人的脾气真的非常不好，也许他从来都没有很明显的做过什么好事儿。</p><p>但是现在，就是没人愿意接受这份现实，哪怕都是真的。</p><p>欧可留给他们的信内容大致都是一样的，只不过最后留的祝福都是因人而异。</p><p>他向他仅有的这几位朋友讲述了他这几年的经历。</p><p>也算是彻底的完成了最初的那场坦白局。</p><p>在信的结尾，他说：</p><p>“很抱歉把你们蒙在鼓里这么久，谢谢你们愿意跟一个脾气这么差的人当这么久的朋友。”</p><p>“认识你们，三生有幸。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧可一个人坐在牢狱里的板床上，靠着墙不动声息的假寐着。任由隔壁监狱里的弟兄们怎么吵怎么闹他也不恼。就一个人那么安静的呆着。</p><p>起先那帮弟兄还好奇这个刚进来服刑的小年轻看着精精瘦瘦的，应该犯的不是什么大案子，密谋着寻思欺负欺负管教管教新来的。结果欧可面对那所谓自称大哥的人的挑衅完全不予理会。甚至似有似无的回给了对方一个白眼。</p><p>那位大哥看出了欧可浑身都对他散发着看不起，心里的火一下就烧起来了。奈何这牢狱里没有什么趁手的工具，只得握了握拳，三步并两步逼近这个不知好歹的小青年。</p><p>“你知不知道我是谁啊？你敢朝我翻白眼？信不信老子把你眼珠子给挖出来？啊？！”这人指着欧可鼻子恶狠狠的说。</p><p>欧可倒是没接话，兀自在一边儿坐下。这人刚想挥拳头上去，却又被午饭时间过后回来继续站岗的狱警给喝住了动作。虽然心有不甘，但就冲欧可这不问世事的气场，以后在狱里也定是个受欺负的。</p><p>欧可到不是很在意自己会混的什么样的处境，反正也就这么三天。或者说是两天半。</p><p>他的假寐没有持续很长时间就被狱警叫出去了。</p><p>“你的律师来找你。”</p><p>律师？什么律师？</p><p>欧可跟着狱警来到接见室，在那个椅子上坐下，因为带了手铐只得两只手一起伸过去拿起面前形似座机的听筒靠在耳朵上。</p><p>对面开了门，进来的人欧可说惊讶却也不算太惊讶。</p><p>是郝燃。</p><p>欧可上下打量了一下郝燃，那身说合身倒也不算太合身的西装一看就是张思睿的，连公文包都像模像样的借过来了，脸上带的眼镜也显得整个人斯斯文文。</p><p>郝燃坐下来，同意拿起听筒。</p><p>“我要结婚了。”</p><p>“那就恭喜你跟张思睿了。”</p><p>“可你什么情况啊？”</p><p>“可能是疯了吧。”</p><p>“我的婚礼你必须到场。”郝燃盯着欧可，不动神色，语气也始终不改。</p><p>倒是欧可先笑了：“没缘分了。”</p><p>“没有你，我跟三儿不可能在一起。所以你必须到场。”</p><p>郝燃说完就放下了听筒，起身整理了一下衣衫，离开了。</p><p>欧可坐在原地，也没急着要走，坐在那儿对着对面已经空了的房间默默发呆，等着接见时间到了，他才起身跟着狱警走了。</p><p>张思睿带着小亭等在公安局外边，郝燃从里边出来的时候，小亭一把拍掉了张思睿的手一溜烟儿就朝着郝燃的方向飞奔过去。</p><p>郝燃把公文包往胳膊上一挎，弯腰把小亭抱了起来。</p><p>“你个小没良心的。”张思睿伸手在小亭鼻尖上拨了一下，小亭笑着往郝燃的肩窝里使劲蹭了蹭。“怎么样？”</p><p>“死刑。”</p><p>“你们怎么一个两个做事儿都那么冲动。”</p><p>“说的像你就不冲动似的，忘了那次谁差点就魂归西天了？”郝燃翻了个白眼，“你放心，我有办法把人弄出来。告诉其他人，也不用担心了。”</p><p>“我媳妇就是厉害哈。”</p><p>“你得了，我可不吃这一套。”</p><p>“不得不说，你穿这身还挺好看的。但我感觉你还是适合白色。”</p><p>“白西装可不是谁都能驾驭的。我就长这样了我还能怎么样？你可别为难我。”</p><p>这会张思睿没说话，反倒是张小亭先开口了。</p><p>“妈妈好看！”</p><p>这话听进郝燃耳朵里，不但没有听的高兴，反倒瞪起张思睿来了。</p><p>“说，是不是你教她的？”</p><p>“什么....什么就我教的了？我咋一天这么冤呢？？”</p><p>“妈妈这话不是你教的是谁教的？？”</p><p>“那...那小亭这么聪明，天生丽质不行吗？”</p><p>“找打！！”郝燃垂下胳膊让公文包顺着滑落到手里，接着挥手打进张思睿的身上。“边儿去，我要上车。”</p><p>张思睿一手拿着包，转身给郝燃开了车门，还贴心的把手护在一大一小两个脑袋上，生怕这俩大宝贝儿磕到车框上受一点委屈。等着郝燃坐稳当了，张思睿才把车门关上。</p><p>小亭进了车里，就自觉地顺着驾驶座和副驾驶座之间的空档跳到后排去坐着了。张思睿上车后又贴心的帮郝燃扣好了安全带，才拧了钥匙发动引擎。</p><p>“你打算怎么给人弄出来啊？”</p><p>“不能改变的事实，就把它掩盖掉。”</p><p>“你确定这能行？”</p><p>“我你还不相信吗？”</p><p>“信，我媳妇我当然信。”</p><p>张思睿在交通灯亮起红色时停稳了车，撑着副驾驶的椅子整个人靠过去，郝燃恰好也偏过头来，张思睿准确无误的在郝燃的唇上留了一吻。</p><p>虽然知道张思睿总喜欢搞突然袭击，但郝燃依旧每次都被拿捏得死死的。</p><p>“你干什么，小亭还在后边儿呢。”郝燃害羞的时候压着声音说的一口京腔十分好听。</p><p>张思睿抬眸看了看倒车镜：“没事儿，她睡着了。”</p><p>郝燃听着，也转头朝后座看了看。小亭自己趴在后排座位上睡得正迷糊。</p><p>“也是，都这个点儿了，是该午睡了。”郝燃松了身上的安全带，整个人上半身挤进前排座位的空隙中，向后靠过去。他动作轻缓的给小亭脚上的鞋脱了下来，放好之后整个人又缩回来，重新挂上了安全带，看着旁边正开车的张思睿，打趣说：“这时候怎么不见你有洁癖了？”</p><p>“自己姑娘不宠着还能动手打不成？”</p><p>“你敢打？”</p><p>“当然不敢。我对你不也没有洁癖么。那会儿给你从废弃基地里抱回来你也不没洗澡我照样还不是.....”</p><p>“你给我闭嘴！！”</p><p>张思睿微微侧了下头，满意的看着郝燃的耳朵又红了个透。</p><p>订婚仪式订在月底的最后一天，郝燃从公安局回来不过一天，就真的把欧可给弄出来了。具体是用什么样的一套言论说服的民警撤了欧可的罪，这些都不是很重要了。</p><p>欧可受邀做了思燃爱情的见证人。</p><p>订婚仪式举行的前几天，柯糖和柯宸陪着郝燃去挑西装，两个人在黑白两个配色之间争个不行，谁也不肯让步。郝燃被这俩兄妹的大嗓门吵得太阳穴直突突，就说干脆中和一下买灰的吧，结果这俩兄妹的矛头一下子都堆他头上了，不光被说教了一番还换来了一脸的口水。</p><p>张思睿作为一个西装皮鞋收集爱好者，本来不打算再去挑新的了。可是被欧可一说订婚仪式不穿新的显得不重视又打算去挑挑了。</p><p>而且这次的礼堂选的也甚是豪华，颇有一番皇室英伦的风范儿。虽然大多订婚场所都是这般如此的教堂，但是这回张思睿为了显得求婚正式，叫秦森把所有的仪式都准备了个遍。</p><p>都快赶得上结婚了。</p><p>张思睿这回倒没一如既往的选择他惯穿的正统黑西装，反倒挑了一件颇有民宿风的，穿起来整个人从远看的气场要比那些款式单一普遍的正统西装高贵的多。而且英伦风格的场地配民宿风也让人难以不为之眼前一亮。</p><p>郝燃在柯糖和柯宸无休止的争吵中总算忍无可忍，干脆丢下他俩自己到另一边逛去了。脑子里响起之前张思睿说的那句‘你更适合穿白的’，想了想，决定还是尝试着挑战一下。</p><p>他以前从来不穿白衣服，再加上白西装本身就比黑西装要难驾驭，郝燃还真不知道自己能不能穿出他想要的感觉。</p><p>走了一圈看过了一贯白色之后，郝燃又觉得单单只是白色也显得过于冷清，于是干脆就挑了个淡黄色配金色衬衫的西装搭配。</p><p>这家店本身就是欧式装修，吊灯颜色本身就偏金贵。郝燃穿着这一身西装从帘子后边走出来的时候，惊艳的满场女店员都不禁多看了两眼，连一边原本还在吵架的兄妹都噤了声儿。</p><p>郝燃站在穿衣镜前，还算是满意的露出了笑容。</p><p>金色的衬衫和领结在灯光下闪着光，尺码刚刚好的长裤包裹着一双修长有型的双腿，腰间的皮带将上身的衬衫下摆固定在裤腰中，勾勒出纤细的腰肢。外搭的长款西装外套以一种颇为合适的度将性感和优雅高贵罩住，并将这两种属性中和。</p><p>郝燃的肤色本就偏白，活脱脱一个衣架子的身材，这套衣服换他身上，见过的没一个说不好看。</p><p>这不就是活生生的迪士尼在逃王子吗。</p><p>就是不知道三儿能不能喜欢。</p><p>说张思睿不喜欢那根本是不可能发生的事儿，他这辈子能碰见郝燃，算是捡着大便宜了。</p><p>张思睿在饰品店早就定制好了两款男戒，买完了西装就驱车去店里拿戒指。</p><p>那两款戒指上刻着他和郝燃的名字，同样也刻着关于一生的坚守和矢志不渝的爱恋。</p><p>张思睿有很多次都在幻想着这一天的到来，他觉得自己一定会很兴奋很激动。但事实告诉他，他不光兴奋激动，他还很紧张。取了戒指开车回家的时候，戒指放在副驾驶上，他开一段路就要偏头看看静静躺在驾驶座上的精美的包装盒，生怕这戒指他一眼不看就要丢了一般。</p><p>他这辈子大概不会在这么用心的去爱第二个人了。一想到郝燃为了自己受过的那些委屈，每次他难过的时候自己都没有及时的赶到他身边陪他保护他。甚至还险些让郝燃受了欺负。</p><p>在遇到郝燃之前，张思睿觉得自己这辈子一定会孤独一生，他不屑于把心交出去，却没想到在郝燃手里栽了跟头，还爱的一发不可收拾。</p><p>郝燃也是一样。这个突然出现在他生命里的人，从起初一点微弱的光亮到现在将他的世界全盘照亮。就在他以为他这辈子就要这么混混僵僵在被人支配的恐惧中度过的时候，张思睿就像划破黑暗的一道黎明之光，拉着他的手把他拽出了这场深渊。</p><p>他愿意将自己的脆弱和娇柔留给这个人，也甘愿沉沦在他的怀里做他的人。</p><p>张思睿单膝跪地，牵着郝燃的左手，在他的无名指上隔着戒指留了一吻。</p><p>白鸽在广场上飞，神父在教堂的中央念着老套的台词，两个年轻人面对面站着，他们在此许下对彼此最忠诚的誓约，他们交换彼此的真心与一生，举杯共饮，又在阳光的照射下忘情地拥吻。</p><p>这一刻的世界，安静的只有他们，空气因呼吸和胸腔间两颗正炙热跳动的心脏而震颤着。唇齿交合之后只留下一条沾满爱意的银丝在阳光下泛着金光，最后被拉长不知落到了谁的唇上。</p><p>订婚仪式之后就该是正式的婚礼了。</p><p>柯糖和魏子由做了伴郎伴娘，倒是被张思睿打趣了一路问他俩打算什么时候承认恋情，要不是看在今天是张思睿大喜的日子，柯糖早就一拳削过去了。</p><p>柯宸不知道从哪儿弄来一束捧花，郝燃收到之后扒拉着看了一眼，有玫瑰、蔷薇、郁金香，都是些寓意着爱情的花儿。小亭今天倒是穿的好看，一条蓬蓬裙，头上还戴着个花冠，欧可抱着他在婚礼场地里四处溜达。</p><p>欧可今天倒也破例穿了一回正装，乍一眼看上去，跟小亭的打扮有那么点情侣装。</p><p>秦森看见这俩人在草坪上莫名其妙玩起你追我赶的时候，还笑着说你俩这倒是像要结婚。</p><p>婚礼场地在一帮人忙忙碌碌之中准备了四个小时，等着太阳将将挂上头顶，婚礼才总算拉开了序幕。</p><p>婚礼的场地选在订婚的那家教堂外围的草坪上。</p><p>张思睿先郝燃一步等在这条花路的尽头。他带着稍有些紧张的心情站在台上，等着对面那个至爱的身影出现。</p><p>郝燃被柯宸带到场地上，手里拿着捧花。远远地望着张思睿。</p><p>张思睿看着前方的爱人，表情颇为严肃的整理了一下自己的衣衫。郝燃望着张思睿，忽然发觉自己的脸颊竟有些烫。红着脸低着头看着自己的脚尖等着主持人发号施令叫自己进场。</p><p>真当踩着这条铺满了鲜花的红毯上一步步向着张思睿靠近的时候，他的心也愈发的紧张，步伐忽然有些不稳。抬眼对上张思睿满含着爱意和高兴的视线，心上又像是被安抚了一般平静了些许。</p><p>郝燃冲着张思睿笑了笑，张思睿见状也终于等不住主动走下台朝郝燃走过去。</p><p>这条花路太长了，果然还是适合双向奔赴。</p><p>张思睿在郝燃面前站定，伸出了一只手，郝燃也很配合的送上了自己的手。张思睿轻轻拉住俯身落下一吻之后将牵手的动作变成十指相扣。拉着郝燃走完了最后一段花路，上了台。</p><p>在有请这份爱情的第一见证人时。欧可抱着小亭站在最开始郝燃的位置上。</p><p>欧可没急着过去，倒是先放下小亭叫小亭先跑上了台。</p><p>小亭手里拎着一篮子花和糖。</p><p>张思睿弯腰抱起自己的女儿，拉着郝燃往旁边站了一站，欧可才走上来。</p><p>主持人问欧可为什么要把小亭带到台上来。</p><p>欧可接过话筒对着面前正记录这一切的摄像机说：“因为你刚刚说的是第一见证人，那当然应该是他们的女儿。她是他们爱情的开始，也是过程，更是结果。”</p><p>婚礼的party一直到夜幕降临了才终于结束，郝燃把手里一直拿着的捧花送给了魏子由，祝他的烧钱爱情早日修成正果。小亭不知道什么时候玩累了，还偏偏赖在欧可怀里不肯走，无奈之下只好把这个小公主今晚送到欧可那里睡。</p><p>小亭倒是很喜欢她欧可哥哥的家，满满都是书。</p><p>张思睿开车带着郝燃沿着海边兜风，今晚的夜色甚佳，从海边望天只见满目星河，琳琅璀璨。海边的风很清爽，带着海水的咸味儿，还有晚夏时节特有的花草香。</p><p>张思睿把车停在路边，带着郝燃手牵着手沿着海岸线散着步。不停涌起的海浪有规律的拍打着海岸，脚踩在绵软的沙滩上，身边还有下定决心要爱一生的人。</p><p>“三儿。”</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>“认识我你会后悔吗？”</p><p>“不会，以前不会，现在不会，以后也不会。”</p><p>张思睿停下来走到郝燃面前，伸手将郝燃被海风吹得有些散乱的刘海向后理了理。然后搂着郝燃的脖颈，拇指在郝燃白净光滑的脸蛋上爱抚着。</p><p>郝燃的脸上带着笑意，看着张思睿的眼睛里也充满了星星。他此刻也终于不再害羞，把张思睿放在自己脸上的手拿下来放到腰间。自己双手环上张思睿的脖颈。</p><p>张思睿就干脆就着这个姿势抱他，接着吻住那双柔软甜腻的唇。动作轻柔的扫过对方口腔中的每一部分。郝燃也稍稍收紧了双臂去回应张思睿的吻。</p><p>海边的月色总要比其他地方来的明亮些，也干净些。</p><p>他们在月色的笼罩下伴着海浪的歌声，持续着这个延绵且充满情爱的吻。</p><p>吻毕，他们抵着对方的额头，轻轻笑着。</p><p>张思睿又吻了吻郝燃眼角的泪痣，在他耳边轻轻说着：</p><p>“我们回家吧。”</p><p>很快他便得到了回应。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>我想和你，在稻城亚丁相遇，在丽江古城相拥，在巴黎铁塔相恋，在捷克布拉格相吻，在希腊爱琴海相爱，在往后余生相守。</p><p>刚进家门，张思睿就把郝燃直接拦腰扛在肩上冲进了卧室。一身的兴奋惹得郝燃哭笑不得。</p><p>“不用这么兴奋吧？我又不是不让...”</p><p>“今天可不一样，今天是新婚之夜，可不是普普通通的上床。这叫圆房！”</p><p>“你轻点折腾我。”</p><p>“夜还长，咱们有的是时间。”</p><p>郝燃感受着爱人在自己身上留下致密的亲吻，他轻吟出声，渐渐卸下了矜持。</p><p>“...老公。”</p><p>张思睿停下了动作，看着郝燃的眼睛里装着掩饰不住的喜悦。</p><p>“你刚刚叫我什么？”</p><p>“老..老公。”</p><p>“媳妇，”张思睿的手划过郝燃的小腹，“要不，你在帮我生个儿子吧？名儿我都想好了，叫郝小晨。”</p><p> </p><p>over<br/>——————————<br/>还有番外</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 番外——四季予你（春）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>番外不带正文里的特殊身份，就当人世间普通人的美好爱情<br/>推荐bgm：《四季予你》—程响</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昨天夜里又下雪了，这大概是下个冬天到来之前的最后一场雪了。</p><p>铮亮的白雪把入春的第一个清晨照的格外亮堂。</p><p>街头卖豆浆的小店开始冒着热气，偶尔有行客进出，开门之际从屋里溜走的温暖与外界尚有些干冷的空气撞个满怀，留下一阵转瞬即逝的白气。</p><p>过去的一年似乎过得很快，可细细品起来，却又觉得从前的时光慢，生活也慢，只是闲暇过后又是照常忙碌的一天。</p><p>街上的行人渐多，扫雪工人和清雪车开始在城市的各个角落工作起来。</p><p>有两对大小不一的脚印在还没有被清理的不深不浅的雪里踏着，路边干秃的树枝上还挂着没有融化的冰晶，初晨的太阳光隔着迷雾照在那上头，闪着柔和的金光。</p><p>“你在这里等着，不要乱跑，我马上就回来。”</p><p>“喔，好。那你要快点回来。”</p><p>张小亭松开了弟弟的手，又把弟弟的衣服袖子向下拉了拉，免得那只胖乎乎的小手没有自己的保护会挨冻。这条街上暂时没有车辆来往，张小亭三步并两步跑到街对面去，跳上台阶敲了敲一家店门的小窗户。</p><p>那家店主人打开窗子，张小亭递了一张纸币过去，又冲那店主人甜甜的笑了笑。</p><p>“早上好啊小亭。”</p><p>“早啊，今天要买两份。”</p><p>店主人应了一声，转头从台子上拿了两个纸袋子进到屋里，再出来的时候，原本瘪瘪的袋子已经装的圆滚滚的了，摸上去还有些烫手。小亭掐着袋子的上头，跟店主人到了声谢，又匆匆忙忙穿过了街。</p><p>“给。”</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“糖炒栗子！甜的，很好吃。”</p><p>郝小晨伸出手去接过袋子，慢吞吞的开了封想伸脑袋看看里面是什么，却被扑面而来的热气烫的缩回了脑袋。</p><p>“好烫...”</p><p>小亭从自己的袋里拿出一个吹凉了送到弟弟嘴边。</p><p>“你尝尝。”</p><p>“.....好甜。”小晨嚼着嘴里的栗子含含糊糊的说，“妈妈说吃甜的会牙疼。”</p><p>“只要不吃太多，再乖乖刷牙就好啦！”</p><p>小亭从袋子里又拿了一个扔进嘴里，她忘了给自己也吹一吹，被烫的哆嗦了两下。然后她把小晨手里的袋子重新封好，自己帮他拿着。</p><p>小亭让弟弟把手揣到衣服兜里之后，自己牵起他另一只手，又接着往前走了。</p><p>郝燃是被张思睿拉开窗帘时突然闯进屋里的亮光给晃醒的。张思睿正站在落地窗前端着保温杯望着外面的雪景，杯子里的水是前不久刚烧开的，在屋里也冒着气儿。</p><p>“起床了，小懒猪。”</p><p>张思睿转头看了看还窝在被子里的郝燃，小朋友睁着迷糊的双眼眨巴了两下，适应了这份光线之后他挺身坐起来，抓了抓睡乱的头发，又打了个哈欠。</p><p>“你怎么起来这么早啊？”</p><p>“今天不是说好要一起去逛集市吗。”</p><p>“哦对，我忘了。”</p><p>“一孕傻三年吗？哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“你才傻呢...”一提到孕，郝燃才发觉今早家里意外的清静，“孩子呢？”</p><p>“他俩等不及你了，早都跑出去玩了。”</p><p>“你就这么让他俩单独出去，你不怕出事儿啊？”</p><p>“亭亭比咱俩在这片儿街混的都熟，怕什么，早上也没有太多人。”</p><p>“那晨晨不是还小呢么。”</p><p>“那不有他姐在么。”</p><p>郝燃掀了被子起来，穿上拖鞋走到卫生间里洗漱去了。张思睿转而又看着窗外的雪景，他抬手打开了窗上的锁，开了条够自己穿过的窗缝走到了阳台上，背着手把窗又关靠了。</p><p>杯子里的热水正被冷风一点点的刮走温度，张思睿抬起杯子抿了一口，感受了一下这种‘外冷内热’的感觉。</p><p>郝燃从卫生间里出来，回到卧室准备换上等下要穿出门的衣服，看见张思睿外套也不穿的就站在窗户外，皱着眉走过去敲了敲窗，张思睿闻声转过身，手上的杯子贴近窗户，在上头熏了一片水雾。</p><p>张思睿像是想到了什么好玩的，郝燃刚好就在他对面站着，他对着窗户张嘴哈了一口气，又伸手画了两道并不是很对称的弧。</p><p>郝燃本来还想为张思睿不穿外套就出去的行为生个气，结果没等张嘴眼前的人就突然被水雾挡住了脸，然后他就看见一个画风很丑的爱心出现在他面前。</p><p>再接着，就是张思睿主动打开窗户笑着站在他面前。</p><p>外面的冷风扑进屋里，郝燃抓着张思睿的胳膊把人拉进来赶紧关了窗，顺便又上好了锁。</p><p>“你有病啊，气温还没回暖呢？感冒怎么办？”</p><p>“这不有你照顾我呢么？”</p><p>郝燃没搭理他，走到衣柜前开始翻起衣服来，张思睿笑了笑，走到厨房去把手里的杯子拧上盖子放下，又回来卧室。郝燃衣服正换到一半儿，衬衣刚穿完两个胳膊，正在套头呢，肚子上的肉肉还露在外头。</p><p>张思睿此时身上的温度还没缓过来，就伸出手掐着郝燃的腰，他手腕上的手表碰上郝燃的皮肤，把人冰的后退了两步从张思睿手里挣脱出来，又加快了穿衣服的速度。</p><p>“你冷死了，别碰我。”</p><p>“别啊，过来给老公亲亲。”</p><p>“你上一边去，我要换衣服。”</p><p>“完了，你已经不爱我了，你在外头有别的....”</p><p>“啊行行行，亲亲亲。”</p><p>郝燃走过去，嘟起嘴在张思睿脸上亲了一口。但张思睿并不满足于亲脸，在郝燃的脑袋退到适合的距离时，张思睿伸手把人捞进怀里，啃上小孩软软的嘴唇。</p><p>心满意足之后张思睿松开郝燃，看着小孩被自己亲红了的嘴，得逞的笑了笑，放人去穿衣服了。</p><p>郝燃低着头舔了舔嘴唇，从柜里扯了件大号的灰白色无帽卫衣出来，套上之后又找了条颜色相近的加了绒的直筒裤。外穿长款白色羽绒服，顺便又在脖子上围了条白绒围巾。</p><p>张思睿套了条黑色工装裤，上身穿了件黑色的衬衣，外穿深灰色连帽卫衣，外头又套了件深灰黄边儿的加厚外套，脚上踩了双高邦的加绒褐色马丁靴。</p><p>“手套你不带吗？”郝燃站在门口穿鞋，他挑了双小白鞋穿。</p><p>“不带了，牵着你手就不冷了。”</p><p>郝燃穿好了鞋走出来，张思睿在后边最后检查了一下屋里，关门之前又以防万一的问了一声郝燃钥匙和钱都带没带，郝燃摸摸兜确定都带在身上之后点点头，张思睿才锁了家门。</p><p>“手给我。”张思睿把手伸到郝燃面前。</p><p>“都..都多大人了，害不害臊..”</p><p>“我牵我媳妇怎么了？”</p><p>张思睿动了动手指，郝燃虽然有点不太好意思，但还是从衣服袖里伸了手出来，握到张思睿手上。张思睿抓着那只热乎乎的小手，转了下手腕把抓握的姿势换成十指相扣。</p><p>郝燃低着头笑了笑，手上多加了几分力。张思睿也以同样的方式回应了郝燃，嘴上还唱起了周杰伦的《简单爱》。</p><p>“我想就这样牵着你的手不放开~~”</p><p>“行了，赶紧走吧，一会儿孩子跑丢了。”</p><p>张小亭领着弟弟在集市里逛了大半圈，四条小腿都走的有点累，就干脆找了个台阶，把上头的雪扫掉，坐下来吃会儿栗子。</p><p>这会儿栗子已经被风吹的有些凉了。</p><p>“姐姐，你看那是不是爸爸妈妈。”</p><p>郝小晨扯了扯姐姐的衣袖，抬起小手指着不远处正站在一辆卖糖葫芦的自行车前的两个人。</p><p>张小亭眯了眯眼睛，吃完嘴里的栗子，拉着弟弟站起来。拍了拍两人裤子上沾的雪，拎着两个半空的纸袋子往前跑。</p><p>“爸爸！妈妈！”</p><p>郝燃拿着手里的糖葫芦，晶亮的糖衣包裹着里面红嫩的山楂，旁边的张思睿正等着卖主找钱。听见小亭的声音两个人齐齐转过头来看，就见两个小脸儿被冷风吹的通红的小家伙朝他们跑过来。</p><p>郝燃把手里的糖葫芦给张思睿拿着，蹲下身去用双手给两个大宝贝挨个捂了捂脸。</p><p>“你们爸也真是，围巾也不给你俩戴。冷不冷？”</p><p>两个小脑袋都摇了摇。</p><p>“妈妈，吃糖炒栗子吗？”</p><p>张小亭把手里还剩半袋儿的栗子抵到郝燃面前，郝小晨看姐姐递了袋子过去，自己也学着一起递了过去。</p><p>“妈妈吃，”说完他觉得少些什么，又加了句，“爸爸也吃。”</p><p>站着身子低头看着底下三个脑袋瓜的张思睿笑着说：“你们妈有糖葫芦了，栗子你俩吃吧。”</p><p>郝燃捏了捏眼前的两个肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋儿，重新站起来，转头想跟张思睿要回自己的糖葫芦，却发现原本串了八个山楂的棍儿上只剩下五个了。</p><p>罪魁祸首还睁着无辜的大眼睛动着嘴看他。</p><p>“谁让你吃我糖葫芦了？”</p><p>郝燃走过去照着张思睿左肩就打了一拳。然而张思睿并没有悔过的意思，还接着吃第四个。</p><p>“等会再给你买一个。”</p><p>“我不管我就要这个，你给我吐出来。”</p><p>张思睿叼着嘴里第四个山楂，把嘴边的棍子移开，脸伸到郝燃面前。那个山楂还有半个露在外面，张思睿看郝燃不接，就咬着山楂一个劲儿往郝燃嘴边靠。</p><p>刚刚卖山楂的大爷早就很长眼神的推着车继续到别处吆喝去了。就像张思睿说的，早上的集市人真的没有很多。</p><p>张小亭看爸爸妈妈气氛不对，一边儿用手里的纸袋挡住自己的视线，一边又用手捂住了弟弟的眼睛。</p><p>酸甜的山楂一分为二，带着各自的糖衣进了两个人的嘴里。</p><p>郝燃嚼着嘴里的糖葫芦，伸手把围巾向上拉了拉，挡住了有些发红的脸。张思睿伸出手去牵住爱人的手，叫上前头站着的两个宝贝，一家人到别处逛去了。</p><p>张思睿手里还剩的四个糖葫芦他没吃，在闲逛的过程里他拿着棍子负责喂，郝燃张着嘴负责吃。</p><p>那山楂其实挺酸的，糖衣也没有很厚。</p><p>但是张思睿和郝燃却都觉得今年春天的第一个冰糖葫芦，甜的有些牙疼。</p><p>太阳渐渐升起，早上的迷雾散去，透彻的阳光洒下来，照的满地的白雪亮晶晶的。树枝上的冰晶开始融化，时不时的往下滴着水，周围的温度开始升上来。</p><p>街上车辆发动机的轰鸣伴随着逐渐嘈杂起来的人声，预示着城市已从意识朦胧中彻底清醒过来。</p><p>早上的安静时光最是难得，而现在，他们该回家了。</p><p>小亭牵着小晨在前头跑，手里的纸袋子被风吹的哗啦哗啦响。</p><p>张思睿牵着郝燃在后边慢悠悠的走着，早春的第一缕阳光照在他们身上的同时，他们彼此靠近交换了一个吻。吻去了冬日的干涩和凌冽，换给对方来自春天的温柔和细腻。</p><p>小亭和小晨在前面停了脚等着爸爸妈妈追上来再一起走，张思睿带着郝燃也逐渐加快了脚下的步伐，走到两个宝贝身边的时候干脆直接带着两个孩子一起跑起来。</p><p>他们彼此牵着手，闯进温暖的光辉里，再一同前进。</p><p>春天，就这么来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 番外——四季予你（夏）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张思睿趁着郝燃不在家的功夫，带着两个小家伙从家里冰箱翻了三根冰棍儿出来，空调打开再往沙发上一躺，最是炎炎夏日当中最惬意的时候。</p><p>“爸爸，妈妈要是知道了不会生气吗？”</p><p>小亭看着手里的冰棍，虽然她很想吃，但是她和弟弟昨天已经吃过了，郝燃不让他俩连着天吃雪糕，怕他们肚子疼。但张思睿向来宠这俩大宝贝，经常背着郝燃给他俩买零食。</p><p>虽然已经被抓包好多次了，但张思睿就是死性不改。他被罚睡客厅沙发都睡出了一套技巧来，要是文笔再好一些，估计就能出一本书了，书名儿他都想好了，就叫《沙发的一百种舒服睡法》。</p><p>“没事，你俩快点吃，在妈妈回来之前吃完，他就不知道了。”</p><p>“不知道啥？”郝燃开门走进来，站在沙发边儿笑看着张思睿。</p><p>小亭倒是机灵，看妈妈回来了，拉着小晨的手就跑上楼去了。郝燃当然也不会找两个孩子要什么说法，因为这两个宝贝向来都听他的话，主要问题就在于张思睿老是在中间横插一脚，非要用满身的宠溺来哄孩子，这给他‘严父出才子’的教育道路上带来了很多阻碍。</p><p>两个人也经常因为不一样的教育理念而吵架，各执一词谁都有谁的理，但真吵到气头上的时候两个人反倒都不说话了。彼此冷着冷着火就下去了，郝燃总是因为不好意思而拉不下脸去主动道歉，总一个人内心里兜兜转转反复纠结，但幸好张思睿并没有这些顾虑，总是事后主动过来跟爱人认错道歉。</p><p>张思睿对于谁对谁错谁先道歉这些事情并不是很在意，郝燃生气了他就变着法儿哄，直到哄好为止。就算自己也生着气，但只要爱人高兴了，他这气自然也就消下去了。</p><p>郝燃也不是爱无理取闹的人，就算自己不好意思去主动道歉，但只要是他错了，他在张思睿来哄他的时候也会在某些方面更加主动，张思睿就很吃这一套。</p><p>本来这俩人就爱的腻歪，每次吵架的时间间隔差不多都得要个一年半载，吵完了感情还不减反增。</p><p>典型的你宠我我惯你的‘神仙爱情’。</p><p>万万没有想到郝燃这么快就回来了的张思睿面子上闪过一丝慌乱，说出口的话也是嘴在前边跑，脑子在后边追。</p><p>“不是，你听我狡辩..啊不是狡辩，你听我解释....”</p><p>“你就一天到晚领着他俩嘚瑟吧，我看他俩到时候肚子疼你闹不闹心。”</p><p>“这不是天热么。”张思睿试图撒娇。</p><p>“你要吃就别带着两个孩子一起犯罪。”但郝燃明显不吃这一套。</p><p>“好好好，错了错了，下次不敢了..哦不，没有下次了。”</p><p>郝燃看着张思睿眼里写满的真诚，叹了口气，再没说什么。转身进了厨房，把买的菜放到台子上，去水池前洗了手，带好了围裙准备要开始做饭。</p><p>“下午的时候，咱俩带着亭亭和晨晨去游乐园吧。”</p><p>要说夏天最应该进行的活动，一是到游泳馆去游泳，在闷热之中寻找一份清凉。二就是要去游乐场，坐在长椅上一边吃着冰淇淋一边还要用扇子扇着风，然后坐在过山车上听着耳边呼啸的风声和其他人高低不定的叫喊声，感受这份专属于夏天的激情与刺激，再接着坐在旋转木马上听着轻松欢快的音乐平复心情，最后在全场灯光因为暗下来的天色而全部亮起时搭上摩天轮登上最高点俯瞰整个园区的灯光夜景，而且一定要在烟花绽开之际跟自己的另一半在摩天轮转上最高处停下之时接吻。</p><p>“怎么突然想去游乐园了？”张思睿解决了手里的冰棍，走到厨房里来，从后边轻轻抱住自己的爱人。</p><p>“亭亭和晨晨一次都没去过，就想着带他们去玩儿一次。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>这个时候的夏，已经逃离了春天的乍暖还寒，但仍未到盛夏时节酷暑难当的时候，树叶绿的正翠，花也开的正繁茂。薄薄的云朵挂在天上，在微风之中轻轻飘荡着，散发着安逸慵懒的情绪，倒显得天空蓝的很纯净。</p><p>明媚的阳光穿过林叶间，透过叶隙洒下来，在柏油路上留下一片斑驳陆离的树影，又点缀在绿的正清新的草坪上。柔和而温暖的风拂过脸庞，不燥热不急切，流淌着夏日的韵律，舒适度刚刚好。</p><p>仰头享受着阳光穿过肌肤渗透到心底的温暖，曾前那些斑驳的记忆和苍茫的留恋都飘荡在风中，划过指缝流向身后，在时间的划痕之中消散不见。</p><p>而这季节，又被认为是恋爱正好的时节。</p><p>张思睿开车载着一家人来到了游乐园，郝燃去买了两张成人票，小亭和小晨因为身高并没有达标所以并不用花钱购票。售票员姐姐给两个小朋友和张思睿带好了号码牌，正要给郝燃带的时候却被张思睿拦下。</p><p>“这个我来。”</p><p>售票员姐姐会意之后把手里最后一个号码牌给了张思睿。</p><p>“这你也能吃个醋？”</p><p>“我不管，只有我才能套住你。”</p><p>游乐园里的人很多，郝燃让两个小孩子走在他们前头，避免这两个小鬼头脱离他和张思睿的视线范围而走散。</p><p>“他俩能玩的没有很多吧？”张思睿大概浏览了一下手里的游乐园的设施介绍表。</p><p>“旋转木马和碰碰车这种应该能玩，这里应该有专门给小孩开设的儿童区。”</p><p>“妈妈！”小亭扯了扯郝燃的衣服角。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我想吃棉花糖。”</p><p>“跟你爸要钱去。”</p><p>“爸爸！”</p><p>“爸爸没钱，钱在妈妈身上。”</p><p>小亭看出来这俩人夫随夫唱的，明显就是不想给自己买，嘟嘟嘴装作生气的样子跑开了，小晨看姐姐好像不高兴了，迈着小步追过去安慰似的拍了拍姐姐的肩膀。</p><p>郝燃看着这俩宝贝的背影，抬手怼了怼身边还在阅读游乐园设施表的张思睿，用眼神示意张思睿去给这俩小孩买两个棉花糖回来。张思睿把手里的表单卷成纸筒轻轻敲了下郝燃的脑门。</p><p>“你这不也惯着呢么？”</p><p>郝燃被说中了心里的想法，咬着牙在张思睿的胳膊上使劲儿拧了一下，张思睿吃痛的后退了两步。</p><p>“话怎么那么多呢，让你干啥你就干啥。”</p><p>张思睿揉了揉自己被掐红了的胳膊，留给郝燃一个委屈巴巴的表情，然后乖乖走到卖棉花糖的地方买了两个棉花糖回来。</p><p>“晨晨。”</p><p>小晨听见爸爸在叫自己，又看了看身边的姐姐，觉得还是先去看看爸爸有什么事儿，然后再回来安慰姐姐。</p><p>“怎么了爸爸？”</p><p>“呐，你一个姐姐一个，去吧。”张思睿把手里的棉花糖递到小晨面前。</p><p>郝小晨一手抓着一个，颠儿颠儿的就往姐姐那边儿跑，还险些摔倒了，看的张思睿和郝燃都有那么一瞬抬手哈腰准备上前扶的举动。不过小晨估计是不想让手里的棉花糖掉到地上，踉跄了两步还是自己努力站稳了，看的郝燃和张思睿都从惊心动魄之中松了一口气。</p><p>郝燃想来游乐场的目的，其实不仅仅只局限于带两个孩子过来体验一番，主要心思还是在自己的爱人—张思睿身上。</p><p>他一直都相信着有关于摩天轮的浪漫传说。</p><p>【当摩天轮达到最高点时，如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。】</p><p>两人带着小亭和小晨玩了些并不刺激的游乐设施，然后把两个小朋友送到了专门的儿童乐园里去让他们俩自己撒欢儿去了。</p><p>张思睿跟郝燃随便找了个阴凉的地方坐下来，郝燃的脑袋靠在张思睿肩膀上，看着眼前来来往往的人群，还有正在运作游乐设施，最终把目光停在游乐场最醒目的设施—摩天轮上。</p><p>“三儿。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“三儿。”</p><p>“嗯，我在呢。”</p><p>张思睿伸手握住郝燃放在他腿上的手，郝燃把手转过来跟他十指相握。</p><p>“跟你在一起真的是我这辈子最大的幸福。”</p><p>张思睿转过头来看着依靠在自己肩上的爱人，侧过身子来跟他接吻，郝燃的嘴里有刚刚才吃完的草莓甜筒的味道。</p><p>真的很甜，无论是他的爱人还是他们在一起的所有日子。张思睿这么想。</p><p>“我又何尝不是。”一吻过后张思睿这么回答了爱人。</p><p>等着夜幕降临，全场灯光都亮起的时候，郝燃拉着张思睿把两个孩子从儿童乐园里接回来，来到了摩天轮的跟前。</p><p>“三儿，你相信传说吗？”</p><p>“我不相信传说，但我相信你。”</p><p>四个人坐在摩天轮的其中一个盒子上，随着高度慢慢的上升，视野也愈渐开阔。满场的灯光映着黑夜，照亮了一方天空，今天的夜晚虽然没有繁星点点，但却也被灯火渲染的足够温暖。</p><p>“听说今晚会有烟花。”</p><p>“真的吗？”一听说有烟花，两个小孩子就瞬间兴奋了起来。</p><p>张思睿抬手摸摸小晨的头，笑着点了点头。</p><p>他们所乘坐的盒子升到了最高点，两个小孩子被烟花所吸引目光一直都放在外面。郝燃看着张思睿的眼睛里装着爱意和星星，张思睿也一样。</p><p>“三儿。”</p><p>张思睿朝郝燃伸出手去，郝燃的指尖碰到张思睿手心的时候他就被张思睿一个大力拽了过去。郝燃坐在张思睿腿上，张思睿抱着他，抬起头来跟他对视。</p><p>郝燃手捧着张思睿的脸，低下头来跟他接吻。</p><p>两唇相碰之际，外面的天空一声巨响，灿烂的烟火绽放在黑夜里，火光从中心炸开，像流星一般朝四周飞溅出去，然后伴随着滋啦声在黑暗中逐渐消逝。</p><p>“爸...”</p><p>小晨被这场烟火大会勾住了目光，旁边的小亭看了一会儿又想起身后的爸爸妈妈，转头想叫他们一起看的时候却又突然咽回了嘴边的话。</p><p>笑着又转回头陪着弟弟一块看了。</p><p>“姐姐，爸爸妈妈看见烟花了吗？”</p><p>“看到了，而且比我们看的还要漂亮。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为烟花都绽放在他们心里啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 番外——四季予你（秋）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芒城的秋天经常下雨，而且还是连着天的下，不分早晚。</p><p>细密的雨滴拍打在窗子上，在屋里这雨声倒还没显得那么清晰干脆，听起来闷闷的，声音小的总给人感觉好像其实并没有下的很大。</p><p>郝燃身上盖了条毯子，推开落地窗走进阳台里。</p><p>檐上的水汇聚成细流顺着檐边落到地上去，却在失去依靠只被重力拉扯的过程中在空气里形成一段段细小的水柱，屋里的灯光照出来，看着特别像水晶帘子。</p><p>雨的脚步细碎而又轻盈，交织成网笼罩着寂夜。看不清远方的景色，只有一层模糊不清的轮廓。郝燃胳膊撑在围栏上，微微放低了身子，用手心托着下巴，闭着眼睛听雨。</p><p>被放大了一倍的雨声交织在耳边，空灵纯净的犹如一首优雅美妙的钢琴曲，随着微起的风流渐渐弥散在夜空，寻不出任何拟声词来形容这声音。总觉得有烟雾般的渺茫，却也有水晶般的清爽。</p><p>唯美，飘逸，纯净而自然。</p><p>小亭和小晨睡下了，张思睿关掉了房里的灯，只留下一盏昏黄色的小夜灯独自亮在两张床的中间。郝燃听见爱人的脚步声正朝着自己靠近，站直了身子，却又因为一阵吹过脖颈间的冷风稍微哆嗦了下，抬手紧了紧盖在身上的毯子，转过身去迎接对方。</p><p>张思睿走过来，看了眼黑夜里如烟如雾的大雨，又把目光转到爱人身上，揽过腰又将郝燃原本抓在胸口的手握到手心里，放到嘴边哈着气。</p><p>“冷不冷啊你就出来站着。”</p><p>“下雨屋里闷，还潮乎乎的，出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气多好。”</p><p>“你这是又不担心感冒了？”</p><p>张思睿把郝燃的手放到自己肩膀上，转而抚上郝燃稍有些被风吹红了的脸颊，冰冷的触觉从手心里传过来，张思睿的眉稍稍蹙了蹙，郝燃却看着爱人有些微怒的表情抿着嘴笑了。</p><p>张思睿刚要开口说话的时候，郝燃的唇就贴了过来，舌头碰着他的嘴唇，却因为害羞不敢更进一步，只在危险的边缘来回徘徊。张思睿搂着他，一边回应对方，一边把人抱回屋里去。</p><p>空出一只手来关了窗又拉好了帘子，张思睿松开了郝燃的唇把人压到在床上。这屋里是有些潮气，要不怎么郝燃浑身都逐渐变的水灵灵的，像是从深海里因海浪波涛而被推挤到岸上搁浅了的鱼，时不时有海水漫过他的身子，把他的呼吸从均匀变到杂乱。</p><p>这一夜，窗外雨狂云哄，屋内却是浓兴，不知宵永。</p><p>露滴牡丹心，骨节酥熔难动。</p><p>情重情重，并非华胥一梦。</p><p>张思睿抱着郝燃在浴室洗了澡，两个人躺在床上的时候，张思睿看了眼时间，还没有过十二点。郝燃因为尽兴一场，现在有些累，靠在张思睿肩头昏昏欲睡。</p><p>“宝贝，你明天过生日了。”</p><p>“嗯~”</p><p>张思睿转头看了看没太有心思回复自己的爱人，刚刚那一声回应就像还处于吃奶阶段的小奶猫一样，软乎乎的。张思睿侧过身来把郝燃搂在怀里，手机握在手里看着时间，等到时间全部归零的时候，郝燃早都已经睡着了，张思睿抬起脑袋在爱人的额头上烙下一吻。</p><p>“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”</p><p>郝燃第二天起来的有些晚，但身体上并没有太多的不适，昨晚张思睿始终都很温柔，只管让他舒服了，没留下什么暂时性的后遗症。张思睿做了早餐放在微波炉里温着，等着郝燃醒了的时候自己来吃。</p><p>他准备出去买东西，在微波炉上贴了张便条，就带着两个孩子去超市了。</p><p>昨晚的雨不知道什么时候停了，外边的阳光正好，郝燃把家里的窗开了两扇，放放屋里闷燥的空气。张思睿带着两个宝贝在超市里买了一大兜儿零食，又到蛋糕店去拿了早先预定好的蛋糕。</p><p>回家的时候，小亭走在前头，蹦蹦跳跳的，遇到一些水洼就要停下来看看，照照镜子。有时还会用脚尖轻轻点点水，看着那一圈一圈的涟漪模糊掉自己倒映在水中的影子。</p><p>秋天的叶子总是爱往下落的，这条路上栽满了枫树，橙红色的叶子在昨夜雨水的冲刷下落得到处都是，荡在水洼里的，又或者是沾黏在人行路上的。脚踩上去还会发出沉闷的折断声。</p><p>小亭瞧着那些叶子，突然像是想到了什么，四下搜寻，在飘零一地的叶子里拾起一个来，转身对走在后面的爸爸笑嘻嘻地说：“爸爸！我要把这个送给妈妈当礼物！”</p><p>“可以是可以，但你为啥要送妈妈叶子呢？”</p><p>“因为....”小亭嘟起嘴吧想了想，“因为妈妈是秋天出生的，所以我想把秋天送给他！”</p><p>郝小晨看着姐姐手里拿的枫叶，他被张思睿抱着走，捡不到叶子，就算张思睿把他放下来，他也不想学姐姐送妈妈叶子，因为那样的话，礼物就重复了。</p><p>那我又应该送什么给妈妈呢？郝小晨陷入了沉思。</p><p>张思睿带着两个孩子回了家，可刚进门，他就忽的想起还有样最最重要的东西没有买，要是没有它的话，秋天就没有秋天的味道了。</p><p>他把手里的蛋糕和零食放下，跟郝燃打了声招呼便又出了门。郝燃走到玄关这儿来，把张思睿放在柜台子上的东西拎进了屋，姐弟俩自己上楼去在房间里换了衣服。</p><p>“妈妈！这个送给你。”小亭把手里拿了一路的枫叶送给郝燃，“亭亭想把秋天送给妈妈，因为这个季节，是孕育了妈妈的季节。而且妈妈身上也有秋天的味道，清冷但是很温柔！”</p><p>“谢谢亭亭，真乖。”郝燃蹲下身来摸了摸小亭的头，又想伸脑袋过去亲亲小亭的脸，但是小亭却抬手捂住了郝燃的嘴。</p><p>她摇了摇头说：“不行， 妈妈你要是亲我，回头被爸爸知道了，他一吃醋，就不给我买好吃的了。”</p><p>郝燃看着慌慌张张从自己面前跑掉的女儿，决心回头一定要跟张思睿算算账。</p><p>郝小晨回到家以后就跑回了屋里没有出来，他拿着自己的画笔正在白纸上努力描绘着什么，一笔一画的描绘出了他这个年纪所能达到的全部细致。</p><p>张思睿再次出门没一会儿，原本还晴朗的天忽而又阴了下来，他从店里买完东西出来的时候，雨就已经开始下了，跟昨晚的相比虽然小了些，但雨急风又有些大。</p><p>他沿着房檐走了一段儿，然后在雨中跑了两步来到一个公交站点里停下来，决定还是等雨下过去再回家，虽说雨急时短，但这场雨下着却并没有要停下来的意思。</p><p>张思睿把手里的东西揣进怀里，免得丢失掉温度，准备冒雨快走两步跑回家。</p><p>郝燃在家看着外面的大雨，想起来张思睿走的时候好像并没有带伞，担心他冒雨回来再冻感冒的郝燃想了想，决定还是带着伞出去接人去。</p><p>“亭亭，你带着弟弟看家，妈妈去找爸爸，一会儿就回来！”</p><p>“好喔！！！”</p><p>郝燃边撑着伞往外走，边给张思睿打电话。</p><p>“你在哪了？”</p><p>“超市对面的那个公交站点呢，怎么了？”</p><p>“等着，我去找你。”</p><p>张思睿还想着跑回家呢，被郝燃这一通电话直接打消了念头。爱人主动来给自己送伞，两个人再一起走回家的这样普通的日常，虽然过得简简单单，但却是幸福的。至少在这个秋雨连绵，风凉气寒的日子里，张思睿觉得从心里开始变的温暖了。</p><p>“三儿！”</p><p>郝燃走到公交站来，喊了张思睿一声，把手里的另一把伞递过去。张思睿反倒没有打开拿把伞，反而抓着郝燃悬空的那只手钻进了郝燃的伞底下。</p><p>他从怀里拿出了还有些烫手的奶茶递给郝燃。</p><p>“你就为了买这玩意儿又折腾一趟？”</p><p>张思睿把伞拿到自己手里，让郝燃用两只手拿着奶茶杯暖暖手。</p><p>“什么叫这玩意儿，它很重要的好嘛。”</p><p>“怎么重要？”</p><p>“这是秋天的第一杯奶茶啊，我必须要送你的。”</p><p>郝小晨在爸爸妈妈回来之前画好了画，来来回回修改了一次，又欣赏了好一会儿，觉得已经足够完美了之后，拿着画跑下楼坐在沙发上等着爸爸妈妈回家。</p><p>小晨的画内容很简单，无非就是爸爸、妈妈、姐姐和自己，他还简单的画了一下背景，有蓝天白云、有枫叶树、还有他们家的房子。最重要的是，有一个大大的爱心框在他们四个人的周围。</p><p>“因为妈妈在秋天出生，所以画了枫叶，又因为妈妈生的漂亮又温柔，所以才会吸引爸爸，爸爸妈妈互相爱着，所以有了我和姐姐，然后就有了我们的家。姐姐已经把秋天送给了妈妈，那晨晨就把秋天里的我们送给妈妈。这样的话，这个秋天才会变的完整。”</p><p>这是小晨第一次说这么一大段话，不知道他是反反复复在心里念叨了多久，讲给郝燃听的时候，一点也没卡壳，连小亭听了之后都像个小大人一样拍拍弟弟的后背有模有样的说着：“弟弟长大了，姐姐我很认可。”</p><p>郝燃不止一次觉得，自己能拥有两个这么懂事的宝贝真的很幸运，在陪伴他们长大的过程里，他们也总是再给自己制造很多惊喜，没人知道这两个古灵精怪的小脑袋瓜里到底还装有多少不可思议。虽然怀孕和生产的时候，很累也很疼，但付出一切之后，所有的苦难都是值得的。更何况，他还有一个爱他如生命的三儿一直陪在他的身边，曾经自己一度想要放弃的时候，张思睿都会站在他身边，或安慰或鼓励。也正是因为张思睿，他才会获得这样一个温暖而幸福的家。</p><p>张思睿送给郝燃的礼物，并不是那杯奶茶，而是四张去比利时的机票。那是郝燃一直想去但又一直没去的地方，之前他为了照顾孩子就暂时放弃了出国旅游的打算，现在姐弟俩已经长大了，张思睿觉得，是时候该陪着他去他想去的地方看看了。</p><p>“你还没许愿呢。”张思睿把蜡烛点上。</p><p>郝燃双手合十，闭起眼睛在心里写下了这一生里的愿望。</p><p>无论未来还有多长，我都想和他，和他们一直在一起，哪怕明日天寒地冻，路远马亡。</p><p>雨在傍晚停了，黄昏的晚霞，染红了山尖儿和那周遭的昏暗的云。郝燃和张思睿并肩站在阳台上。</p><p>是秋天，可以穿大大的毛衣，喝热乎乎的奶茶，吹着温柔的晚风，看落日余晖，身边还站着要爱一生的人，这一切都温柔的刚刚好。</p><p>张思睿转头看着爱人，秋日里的夕阳散发着穿透薄雾的光芒，带着秋天独有的温柔和浪漫照在郝燃脸上。</p><p>“郝燃。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你好像秋天揉碎的月光洒落人间，害得我都愿意耗尽整晚安眠，只为与你碰面。”</p><p>郝燃笑了，这抹笑戳在张思睿心坎儿里。</p><p>就像宋小君的那首晚安情诗《下雨和见你》里说的那样：</p><p>“世界上美好的东西不太多，立秋傍晚从河对岸吹来的风，和二十来岁笑起来要人命的你。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————<br/>奶一个小剧场</p><p> </p><p>“小亭，你知道秋天的第一杯奶茶是什么意思吗？”</p><p>“应该是两个相爱的人秀恩爱的一种方式吧。”</p><p>“你为什么这么觉得呢？”</p><p>“因为我看见妈妈喝奶茶的时候喝到珍珠，爸爸有去亲妈妈的嘴，然后还说了句珍珠好甜，妈妈脸红红的去打爸爸但是很明显他在狂笑，分明就是跟爸爸亲亲很高兴。所以亭亭就觉得爸爸给妈妈奶茶是在秀恩爱吧。”</p><p>“......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 番外——四季予你（冬）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前几天刚过完年。</p><p>中午吃完饭后打发两个宝贝跟着他们爸爸一块儿到邻里朋友的家里去登门拜访，道一声过年好，再顺便交换着送那几样已经送烂了的礼品。</p><p>郝燃在年后又适当的把家里收拾了一遍，发现还有一小撮没放完的烟花棒在柜子里，好好的扔了还怪可惜的，就决定留着等今晚给姐弟俩点着玩吧。</p><p>张思睿出去转一圈，发现郝燃特别爱去的那家火锅店竟然开了门。冬天的火锅店，总是变着法儿的打着各种各样的折扣，店内暖烘烘的暖气，香味四溢的火锅汤，还有新鲜的食材，更有免费提供的冰淇淋。</p><p>要在冬日里与家人朋友来一场聚会，最好的地点无非就是火锅店。</p><p>张思睿回来家的时候，刚好赶上郝燃要准备做晚饭。</p><p>“咱出去吃火锅吧，你常去的那家店儿今天开业了。”</p><p>“这么早就开业了？”</p><p>“谁不想多赚点钱呢。”</p><p>二月份的气候已经避过了最为凌冽的时候，虽然依旧刺骨但还称不上严重。至少有太阳的时候，天还不算冷的。绿叶和青草什么的，早已经无影无踪了，被白雪覆盖的枝丫和冻土，都暂时没有办法孕育出任何的生命，河里的水也还没有开始化冻。</p><p>只是干燥的风和凋零的万物却也有种无言的温暖。</p><p>街上尚还残有过年时的气息，灯笼和彩灯随处可见，还有燃放过后崩溅了满地的红鞭炮纸，混在被清扫后堆起来的雪里。</p><p>郝燃很喜欢冬天跟张思睿一起出来溜达，因为张思睿会牵着他的一只手放到衣服兜里去，相交的十指相互暖着彼此，而且有时候，他还能摸到张思睿兜儿里揣的钱，然后趁对方不注意偷偷摸出来。</p><p>只是张思睿对郝燃的这个小恶作剧，早就有察觉了，只是看破不说破而已，自己的宝贝就是得要自己宠着才对。</p><p>火锅店离家不太远，过两条街走一个十字路口就到了，店面并不是不大。</p><p>郝燃已经有段时间没来吃火锅了，店里的人说多不多，说少不少，郝燃蛮喜欢这个客流量的，不会显得很嘈杂，也不会显得很冷清。</p><p>他们寻了一个靠窗边的位置坐下，服务员拿来菜单递给张思睿，他拿着笔画了一通之后就把菜单递回给了服务员。跟郝燃在一起这么多年，张思睿早已经把郝燃的口味摸得透透的，爱吃什么不爱吃什么他都记得一清二楚。</p><p>考虑到两个宝贝不能吃辣的，张思睿就点了鸳鸯锅。</p><p>等着上菜的过程中，郝燃用筷子戳开了自己的餐具，拿起那个偏小的碗递到张思睿面前。郝燃吃火锅，对于蘸料这方面还是很讲究的。以前都是自己动手调，不过自从他上次尝到了张思睿盘子里的料之后，他忽然就觉得自己以前调的那些瞬间就不香了。</p><p>张思睿接过盘子，带上自己的，起身去调料区调料了。</p><p>两个宝贝坐在里侧，他俩并不是很喜欢吃黏糊糊的芝麻酱，而且火锅也并不是烧烤，不蘸料吃也别有一番风味儿。</p><p>郝燃回头看着张思睿在调料区忙活的背影，突然就想凑过去看看这人是怎么调的酱，窃取他人制作方法的念头一旦有了，那就一定是要付诸行动了。</p><p>“你俩在这儿等着，我去看看爸爸。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>张思睿是背对着郝燃的，不过他是能明显的感觉到郝燃一个劲儿往自己肩上凑合的脑袋。只是郝燃越往前凑，张思睿就越使坏的挡着。几次下来，郝燃有点生气。</p><p>“你就让我看一眼怎么了？”</p><p>郝燃的语气里含着一点点酸味，自己吃了这么多年，调的料却远远不如这个看起来火锅经验就没自己多的人，而且从张思睿游刃有余的动作当中不难看出他娴熟的调料手法，郝燃忽然就觉得自己刚刚像吃了柠檬。</p><p>“你让我看看嘛！”</p><p>“不行，你这要是学会了，以后都不靠我了。”</p><p>“我都快被你养成废物了。不给看就不给看，哼！”郝燃瘪着嘴自己走到一边儿去了，张思睿无奈的笑着摇了摇头，心想着自己的爱人怎么能这么可爱。</p><p>张思睿自己调完了之后尝了一下味道，不错。又抬头看看尽管生气还是在等着自己的人。张思睿看着郝燃嘟起的小嘴和圆滚滚的小脸儿倒是被逗笑了，把手里已经调好的蘸料塞到郝燃手里。</p><p>“给你，你回去坐等着吧。”</p><p>“哼！”</p><p>郝燃拿着自己的小碗回了座位，不过他只是将碗放下了，人没坐下。小亭和小晨坐在原地，伸头看着他们的妈妈正偷偷摸摸的从另外一边进入调料区。</p><p>郝燃自以为巧妙的避过张思睿的视线范围，想吓吓张思睿。殊不知自己的计划早就已经被发现。</p><p>张思睿可是个占有欲颇强的人，爱人不在身边的时候，就要时时刻刻盯着，生怕有人抢了自己这碗色香味儿俱全的羹。</p><p>郝燃绕到张思睿身后，想要突然抱上去给爱人一个惊喜，但是张思睿并没有意料之中的被吓到，反而连看都不看自己。</p><p>“你干什么呢？”张思睿语气平静的问。</p><p>郝燃不死心，还一个劲儿往张思睿身上挂，张思睿的裤子都快被蹭掉了，手上盛着调料的勺子也拿不稳，本要倒碗里的一半都洒在了手上，还染了袖子。</p><p>然而他身后的这只小兔子并没有要停止上下乱窜的意思。</p><p>张小亭看着不远处的爸爸妈妈，应该说只是妈妈，犯起幼稚来可真是连自己还在公共场合的事情都能忘了。该说他到底是内向呢还是外向呢。</p><p>张小亭向那两个人抛了个无语的眼神过去，就不再看了。</p><p>张思睿把碗放下了，从旁边的抽纸里抽了两张纸把手上的料擦干净了。</p><p>“宝贝，你闹够没？”</p><p>“没有！”</p><p>听到郝燃这个回答，张思睿直接转身一把把郝燃推到了墙上，郝燃有一条腿在刚才不老实的想要往张思睿腰上挂，张思睿就势用胳膊揽着郝燃的腿弯，就连他另一条放在地上的也没放过。</p><p>张思睿这波操作可给郝燃整脸红了，瞬间就想起来这儿可是火锅店啊，哪就他俩自己呢？眼下这动作实在是太不像话，况且俩孩子还在那头呢，社会影响太恶劣。</p><p>注意到周围投过来的目光，郝燃红着脸把脑门靠在张思睿肩上。</p><p>“现在知道害羞了？”</p><p>“你放我下来，我不闹了……”</p><p>“你亲我一下我就放你下来，不然咱俩就这么耗着。”</p><p>知道张思睿的体力不是开玩笑，也知道他并不在意外界的眼光，而且芒城这个地方，对于爱情没有那么多定义，所以并没有人会指责或者辱骂。</p><p>郝燃虽然害羞，但是为了让张思睿赶紧放自己下去，眼睛一闭就吻了过去，本身亲自己家的爱人也没什么，主要就是围观的人有点多。</p><p>本来以为只要蜻蜓点水般的一吻就能解决的事，郝燃实在没想到张思睿会反客为主，后脑勺被抵在墙上，躲也躲不掉，只能任由对方掠夺自己嘴里本就不多的氧气。</p><p>分开的时候张思睿还意犹未尽的舔了舔郝燃的嘴唇，看着郝燃染着潮红的脸满意的笑着。</p><p>尽兴过后的张思睿郝燃的双腿放下，还在缺氧状态的郝燃自然很难站稳，手搭着张思睿的肩膀，他实在不喜欢身后硬邦邦的墙，干脆整人都靠在张思睿怀里。</p><p>恢复的差不多了，郝燃站直了身子:“走吧……”</p><p>“等会，你先把我裤子给我提上，刚让你蹭掉了。”</p><p>“你那手长得好好的，不会自己提吗？”</p><p>“我不，你要是不提，一会掉下去了，我可不管这是哪，小心我直接干你。”</p><p>郝燃知道张思睿这人向来说到做到，自己也反抗不过，只好伸手去摸张思睿的裤腰，其实想使坏的往上使劲一拉，结果忘了张思睿今天穿着运动裤，弹性可好。不但没勒到，反而还遭受了一次视觉冲击。</p><p>张思睿笑看着郝燃自己作出来的脸红，想顺势挑逗一番，不过想想还是算了，万一整生气了，不理自己了怎么办。</p><p>“行了，回去吧。”</p><p>张思睿拿起放在调料台上的碗，先一步回去了，郝燃在后面低着头，恨不得把整张脸都埋进衣服领儿里。</p><p>出来火锅店的时候，已经是傍晚时分了，冬天的夜总是会早早地到来。路边的灯笼都亮着，彩灯也一闪一闪的。</p><p>一家四口走在回去的路上，走着走着天就飘起雪花来了。</p><p>“其实像这样吃完饭一起出来走走也挺好的。”郝燃说。</p><p>“对啊，这么安静平淡的幸福其实很多人都羡慕的，更何况我的宝贝还这么优秀。”</p><p>“嘴贫。”</p><p>“咱俩这也算是霜雪共白头了吧。”</p><p>“嗯，不光现在，以后的冬天也要。”</p><p>回家之后，两个大人加两个小孩脱了棉袄，一人一杯热牛奶，喝完之后一起靠在暖气上烘手。</p><p>“对了，家里还有没放完的烟花棒，给他俩今晚都玩儿了吧。”郝燃从柜子里拿出那捆儿烟花棒来。</p><p>四个人来到阳台，张思睿用打火机点燃了四个人手里的烟花棒，拿着自己的那根儿在空中挥了两下，欣赏着火花在黑夜里胡乱的洒下。</p><p>烟花燃尽之后，空气里只剩下一缕纯白的烟色。</p><p>张思睿丢了手里的烟花棒，走到爱人身边去伸手搂上他的腰，捏着他的下巴在他的唇上留下一吻。旁边的姐弟俩玩的不亦乐乎，时不时传来一阵充满天真的笑声。</p><p>张思睿陪着郝燃一起望着黑夜尽头万家灯火的阑珊之地。</p><p>他们的别墅虽然远离城市中心的喧嚣，但却足够静谧安逸，可以肆无忌惮的在这偏僻但却不失美景的地方表达对所爱之人的情欲。</p><p>张思睿真的把郝燃保护的很好，赚钱养家的工作都由他来做，郝燃只需要待在家里照顾两个孩子，然后做好一顿热乎乎香喷喷的饭菜等他下班回家。</p><p>他不想让郝燃接触太多的世俗烦嚣，这杯白白净净的温酒只要他一个人来品味就够了。</p><p>以前是，现在是，以后也是。</p><p>“补上之前没说的，”张思睿开口，“新年快乐。”</p><p>郝燃把脑袋靠上张思睿的肩头，笑着回应了爱人。</p><p>“新年快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>你问我说爱有没有期限，山脚的野草一年又一年，我想陪你的，不止北方的冬天。</p><p> </p><p>—番外完—</p><p> </p><p>世界上哪来的那么多一见如故和无话不谈，不过是因为我爱你。</p><p>你说的话题我都很好奇;你叫我听的歌我都觉得有意义;你说的电影我都觉得有深意;你口中的风景我都觉得好美丽。</p><p>人间春夏相继，秋冬更替。</p><p>他们还要一起携手走过无数个四季，带着悠远而绵长的浓浓爱意。</p><p> </p><p>—全系列完—</p><p> </p><p>——————————<br/>有后记</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关于四季</p><p> </p><p>Q：你觉得真爱是什么？</p><p> </p><p>张小亭：</p><p>就有一年过年，我回家看我妈<br/>我弟弟那年因为大雪封路没能回来<br/>我陪着我妈我俩一起过了这个年<br/>我还记得他当时跟我说，说他病重那年<br/>我爸老在他耳朵边儿念叨<br/>说我和我弟弟都成家立业了，可以撒手不管了<br/>等着我妈病好以后就带着我妈两个人游山玩水去，什么国内国外著名景点都走一遍，美食都挨个儿吃一遍<br/>然后我妈就哭了<br/>他说我爸用这些话倒是把他留住了，结果他出院以后，我爸这个没良心的反倒先走了<br/>我当时在我妈旁边，看他哭笑不得的样子<br/>讲真的，我这辈子没怎么哭过的人，都掉眼泪了<br/>这年过去没多久，我妈也走了<br/>但是他走的挺高兴的，说他终于能去找我爸了，阴阳相隔这么久，终于又能重新在一起了<br/>然后我就想，像我爸我妈这样的，应该就是真爱了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：你觉得如果真的有轮回转世的话，他们还会像今生这般相遇再相爱吗？</p><p> </p><p>张小亭：</p><p>会，我觉得人与人之间的缘分其实一部分是源自命中注定<br/>还有一部分是对彼此的一个吸引力吧<br/>他们两个都已经这么依赖于对方了，所以肯定会不停地相遇<br/>不都说么，迷失的人迷失了，但相逢的人会再相逢<br/>我觉得我爸我妈他俩，真的是天生一对<br/>就这俩人你看着就应该在一起，就适合在一起过日子</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：你觉得你在感情方面，有什么应该向你爸爸学习的地方吗？</p><p> </p><p>郝小晨：</p><p>那要学的地方真的挺多的，而且还不一定都能做得到<br/>我爸从一开始就把我妈保护的非常好<br/>很多苦活重活都不会让我妈上手去做<br/>然后也不让他出去找工作，我爸一直觉得我妈一旦去了企业单位上班<br/>肯定难免会遭人欺负，再加上我妈脾气还好<br/>所以他就一直反对我妈找工作，一直都是他自己在赚钱养家<br/>我后来还听我爸的朋友说<br/>说我妈生我那会儿好像遇到了困难，大出血<br/>医生从生产室里刚出来<br/>我爸就上去抓着医生的手，第一句话问的是我妈有没有事<br/>接着第二句就是如果有事儿保大人孩子不要了<br/>后来我和我妈都平安了之后他就一直守着我妈，我妈身体恢复之前他都没抱过我<br/>我听着其实并不生气，反而挺自豪的<br/>我觉得我爸这种做法这才是真的男人，也难怪我妈这样的冰美人都爱他爱的这么的死去活来</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：你和姐姐目前各自的生活怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>郝小晨：</p><p>我俩已经各自独立了，小时候住的那个房子还在那儿，因为是我爸我妈的所以一直都留着<br/>那儿也是有着以前的各种回忆，包括我爸我妈年轻时候的婚纱照啊，旅行照那些的<br/>我和姐姐不在一个城市，我因为上大学所以在国外<br/>我姐姐的话已经毕业工作了，婚姻也挺美满的，她的另一半对她也不错<br/>我的话，目前来讲，是有在谈女朋友，但是之后会发展到什么地步还不知道<br/>就反正大家的生活都很好<br/>希望我爸我妈在那边也过得很好，他们应该还是那么恩爱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么选择了‘四季’这个题材来写这对cp？</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：</p><p>其实在我看来，每一对儿cp都非常的适合四季这种类型的描写<br/>所以觉得思燃也必须有一篇<br/>这么想着也就提笔这么做了<br/>虽然文笔文风并没有很好，也不是很优秀<br/>也可能以后会有别的老师来写这个系列，但我觉得能把这个系列写出来已经满足我自己的私欲了<br/>大家看我的文，就图个乐呵吧<br/>我也不知道是不是已经有老师在我之前已经完成了‘四季’这个系列..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：可以说说关于每个季节的故事选材吗？</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：</p><p>我是一个很纯粹的母胎solo的人，没有很丰富的恋爱经验<br/>但是我平时会做很多很多事情<br/>故事选材的话其实都是在我眼里很有季节代表性，且非常适合跟爱人一起做的事情<br/>首先关于春天的话，我的首选一定是冰糖葫芦和糖炒栗子<br/>开年的早春一定要去买一串冰糖葫芦，而且必须是山楂的<br/>一年的开始就得是酸酸甜甜的，不能太甜腻但也不能太酸涩<br/>糖炒栗子其实就是我觉得无论大人小孩都可以跟喜欢的人来一起分享的一个东西<br/>并没有想象中的那么甜，但是它是热乎的，早春那个时候乍暖还寒，特别合适。<br/>夏天的话，首选一定是游乐场，就游泳馆和水上乐园我都可以不要<br/>但一定要去游乐场<br/>跟喜欢的人一起玩过所有的设施，然后在晚上去坐摩天轮<br/>每一个游乐场的夜景都非常的好看，而且摩天轮的传说是我活这么大唯一的一次迷信<br/>秋天其实我很强烈的推荐三样东西<br/>一个是奶茶，另外一个是电影，还有一个是登山<br/>但是文里我只描写了奶茶，为什么没有写电影和登山是因为考虑到还有两个孩子在这<br/>但是生活里，如果我有女朋友，在秋天一定会带她去登一次山，然后看一场秋天上映的电影。而且会在入秋的第一天送她一杯奶茶。这是我觉得很浪漫的一个恋爱过程<br/>冬天的话，一定得要去一次火锅店<br/>火锅店一般到了冬天都会有各种各样的折扣，虽然你不知道它是不是真的便宜了，但一定得赶着气氛去吃一回，外面就算天寒地冻的，吃完火锅总会烫出一身汗，很爽很舒服<br/>但是这里温馨提示一下，还是不要去多吃那个冰淇淋，少吃点可以<br/>吃完之后出来一起散个步，把她的手踹到自己的衣服兜里，如果能碰上下雪天，就更好了<br/>再就是冬天必备的烟火，现在大的烟花不让放了，但是仙女棒那种的还是可以来一下下的<br/>而且小型的烟火反而会更浪漫<br/>而且冬天还有一个就是在窗户上哈气然后写自己爱人的名字<br/>但是这个在文里我放在春天来写了，其实都一样的<br/>总之故事选材都是随我个人的爱好来的</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：为什么会把番外的设定换成普通人？</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：</p><p>这个的话是我觉得，如果是特殊群体的话<br/>四季特有的温度是体现不出来的<br/>吸血鬼和恶魔不怕冷也不怕热的，必要的小浪漫就失掉了<br/>四季之间的差别不就在于气温么</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：接下来的写作计划是什么样的？</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：</p><p>接下来就是还有一个正在连载的合集，还有三个已经准备好但是还待播的系列<br/>都是不一样的题材不一样的设定<br/>然后在写作的方面也会多多拜读一下其他优秀老师的作品来进行学习<br/>然后努力提升自己吧<br/>也很感谢支持我的朋友们，其实很早就说要不干脆不写吧，就这么卷铺子走人得了<br/>反正也没人认识你没人在意你，跑了就跑了<br/>但是还是觉得，既然给大家留下了一个悬念，那就一定得要把他说完<br/>就哪怕听故事的人会越来越少，但也一定要坚持<br/>因为这不单单只是嗑cp，还有一种信念在里面吧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Q：简单说两句关于完结的吧？</p><p> </p><p>邵立安：</p><p>就是很感谢大家能陪伴这个合集走完这两个月<br/>然后也能包容我很幼稚的文风来看完这篇故事<br/>还是那句话，虽然故事到此彻底结束了，也不会再有番外了<br/>但是他们的生活还在我们心里，在我们看不见的地方继续进行着<br/>因为他们才是真正的书写者，而我们不过是热爱着他们的一群观众罢了<br/>虽然我们不得不迎接告别，但还是要为他们留下最好的祝愿<br/>平行时空虽然不会交叉，但我相信，即便我们隔着名为时空的墙<br/>但我们手心相扣的时候，也一样会感知到对方的温度<br/>这大概就是我们和他们之间最为浪漫的事情吧</p><p> </p><p>总之就是，承蒙厚爱<br/>感谢命运，感谢相遇</p><p>————————————<br/>-《耗尽》完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>